


Book Three: Resolve

by queen_insane



Series: Books of Spira [5]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Everyone is still a badass but in more real world ways, F/F, F/M, Fluff, POV Multiple, Slice of Lifesque, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_insane/pseuds/queen_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years after the defeat of Vegnagun in Book Two: Our Eternity, life has settled into something that resembles peace. Cities have grown and people have adapted to a world where reconciliation is possible. And Yuna? Well Yuna is seven days away from her Coronation as Spira's first and new Emissary. Let the countdown begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Radio - 7 Days Before the Coronation (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is less action adventure and more slice of life than the previous two. It also embraces multiple POVs throughout the different chapters, some you have experienced before - and others that you may have not. _The first chapter is told as if you are listening to a radio show but the rest of the chapters are not like that._

**Rin:** This afternoon we are blessed to have her Lady herself in the studio! Good afternoon Lady Yuna.

 **Yuna:** Good afternoon.

 **Rin:** How are you doing on today of all days?

 **Yuna:** Busy. Nervous.

 **Rin** : Nervous? That’s not exactly what I think the people want to hear from their new leader.

 **Yuna:** Ah. I guess I should clarify. I don’t want let Spira down. They’ve put so many of their hopes and dreams into my hands. I don’t want to fail them.

 **Rin:** I don’t think we could ever consider you a failure.

 **Yuna:** It could happen. You never know. There are so many cultures to consider, so many different people. You can’t please everyone at once. But I still want to leave a legacy of happiness behind me.

 **Rin** : Is that what you are striving for? A legacy of happiness?

 **Yuna:** I want people to walk away from whatever I bring to Spria with joy in their hearts. But it's not just about happiness, it’s about security, and love, and belonging. Home.

 **Rin:** When you were on your pilgrimage you had a group of guardians that many believed didn’t belong anywhere, you were a group of outcasts.

 **Yuna:** Is there a question there? But yes - we were outcasts. We all had things we wanted to prove. But I don’t think Spira could have been saved by anyone else. You can’t just want to defeat something, although the want does need to be there. You have to stamp your foot, demand to be heard, go against what you’ve been taught and change your perspective a little. Problems won’t be solved by doing the same thing over and over again. You have to dare to be different, cheesy as it sounds.

 **Rin:** Sounds like those are traitorous thoughts there Lady Yuna.

 **Yuna:** That is what people called me back then. I don’t regret it.

 **Rin:** Do you have any regrets?

 **Yuna:** I think everyone has regrets. It’s impossible not have any at all, but you can’t wallow in them. You have to move on. To a brighter future.

 **Rin:** Ah yes, the future - that little old thing. On the subject of it, in a few days New Zanarkand in Besaid will become Spira’s new Capital City. How does that make you feel?

 **Yuna:** Excited, progress usually incites that in me. Zanarkand was destroyed in the war, as were many things but I think it’s important to not forget that part of our history. We have to look back at it and own how awful and terrible we were to each other. How angry. But we also have to learn from it, and make something new and beautiful from our desire to never go back to that dark place ever again. So we name it New Zanarkand and have faith that we will not destroy it like we once did. We will treat it as the special symbol of our future. As it should be.

 **Rin:** You speak a lot of the future. Where do you hope to take Spira?

 **Yuna:** Spira is already healing, already shedding its hate and its anger like an old skin. I want to continue that, but I want to expand. So many cities and towns were destroyed by Sin, so much culture and so many families. There is an area in the middle of the main continent where no one has been. I want to find what’s there - to explore and create. That’s what I want to do.

 **Rin:** That’s beautiful.

 **Yuna:** Spira is beautiful.

 **Rin:** What does that mean to you? That Spira is beautiful?

 **Yuna:** The old leaders, Mika, Seymour, Kinoc, and others - saw beauty in death. If you’ll let me speak ill of the dead for a second. They wanted to save us, but they did not question if Sin could be destroyed or not. They just assumed that it couldn’t. So for them, Spira meant “Spiral of Death” and for them that was beautiful. But I don’t think that’s fair, or right. Their view of death wasn’t a spiral. It was a cycle - a circle, round and endless but in a way where it never deviates. We are born, we live, we die. We repeat, we don’t change. The end. But if we break that circle, and instead spiral endlessly upwards things change. Always and forever reaching for a better us, a better possibility. You don't stop going up, so when our spiral turns inward we can see bellow the parts of the spiral that we have already lived, and are given a chance to reflect on those lives and those choices. And then when that is over we are given a choice - accept those rules of self that we lived with as unflinching rules, and return to the circle, or make changes to better ourselves and continue to spiral forward into an unknown future. We don’t reconnect, we can never go back. And to some people that’s terrifying. But that’s also what makes life worth living. That things are ever changing, ever growing. We die, but we don't die in the same world that we left behind. In this way Spira can truly spiral skyward now, with endless potential. That’s why Spira is beautiful. “A Spiral of Change.”

 **Rin:** That’s a lot to take in.

 **Yuna:** It’s a lot to say.

 **Rin:** I think, you may have just broken the minds of the listeners.

 **Yuna:** Oh no. I hope I didn’t too much.

 **Rin:** I think you’ve given our listeners something to think on. Do you have any final words?

 **Yuna:** Is - to our future, too easy?

 **Rin:** Not at all Lady Yuna.

 **Yuna:** To our future then!

 **Rin:** Next up - Guados, how do we forgive the unforgivable? Tromell will be here to give us his impressions, and Garik Ronso will be here to commentate as well.


	2. Besaid - 6 Days Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Blitzball is enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)

Yuna walked down the hallway at a quick pace, but instead of looking hurried it looked graceful. Only years of practice had allowed her walk to evolve like this. Her shoulder length hair, now worn loose - swished around her face. Behind her Shelinda tried to keep up, a datapad clutched in her hands. She didn’t understand how the Lady Summoner ne. Emissary could walk so fast. They were about the same height weren’t they? Yet somehow Yuna’s strides were measured and strong, allowing her to keep up a quick pace that Shelinda just could not match.

Shelinda sighed and looked down at the datapad in her hands, there were so many things to do this week - and only 6 days to do them in. So many years ago, when Yuna had asked her to be her personal assistant she had blushed and then stammered, unsure of why Yuna had chosen her. After all, the Lady Summoner had many friends who could have certainly done a better job that her - the one named Rikku for instance. But now she understood, Yuna hadn’t wanted to trouble her friends who had lives to live outside of the messy politics of the city. Shelinda on the other hand - had always wanted to help out. Staying close to Her Lady’s side was something of a dream to her.

Yuna had also mentioned, in their first meeting as Lady and her Lady’s assistant that Shelinda and her husband had shown great bravery in their part in saving Spira. So, eight years after the defeat of Vegnagun here they were. After a few tears and goodbyes she and Isaaru had packed up their lives and left Bevelle. Now they resided in the new Capital area of Spira - Besaid Island. Despite her original fears and worries somehow it had worked out, for both her and Isaaru.

Thankfully the small village where Yuna had grown up still remained. Rather than tear down her home village, the beach where the small harbor to the island once sat had been hollowed out a bit. Here large structures in the style of the ruins that had once made up the island’s sea cityscape had been erected. In these structures people sold wares in a small but but lovely open air market.

The tiny harbor to the right of the market had been torn down as well, and replaced with two long and wide wharfs that resembled those in Luca and Bevelle. Here many traveled either by machina or foot across the long stretch of water to the new city that rose up from the sea in the distance. The wharfs were not complete, there were still signs of construction alongside the bottom of them - but for the most part they were safe, walkable, and able to hold great weight.

The city itself was gorgeous. This was because the people in charge of designing and constructing the new man-made island had tried to keep it as organic as possible. That way the city matched that of its home island. Trees and greenery had been planted all around the island, and the city was built around their placement instead of the otherway around. From a design perspective the city was in the shape of a three leafed clover with the two sea wharfs and main street inside the city making up the “stem”.

Each leaf of the clover represented a different district - of which there were three. The leftmost leaf from the sea was the innovation and housing district, made up mostly of Al Bhed and Al Bhed shops. The rightmost leaf from the sea was the garden district: full of fashion shops, trendy restaurants, offices, and the homes of the more well off. It also featured many beautiful parks and gardens. The final district was the back most leaf, and was called the Imperial district. Here the hustle and bustle of political life lived and breathed. At the very back of the leaf the Capitol Building sat, and it was here that Yuna would hold office.

New Zanarkand, as it was being called wasn’t complete. However it was clipping along at a quick rate. Shelinda did not doubt that it would be done within the next ten years. Without Sin Spira had wanted to start building right away, hungry to rebuild what they had long ago lost to war. Thus, about four years ago buildings had started popping up quickly, and with great speed. Seeing all the finished projects that had started so soon after the defeat of Sin come to life, well it was nothing short of magical. A flower blooming after years of drought. A lot of the buildings were self-funded too, so beyond permit rights the government hadn’t had to pay much out of pocket. It was all rather grand and exciting, Shelinda thought.

In front of her, Yuna turned a corner and almost collided with a hard body. Using skills honed by many a game, Tidus jumped backwards from where Yuna had skid to a stop. He looked at her, a thin chocolate biscuit stick hanging out of his mouth and smiled. Just the person he had been looking for. He quickly used his tongue to pull the rest to the stick into his mouth, and chewed it hastily. But Yuna somehow still beat him to the conversation punch, “Tidus!” she paused thinking on something, “Shouldn’t you be in the locker room already? The game is set to begin in less than fifteen minutes.”

He finished chewing and grinned, “I wanted to wait for you. It’s the grand opening of the stadium and it would feel wrong if I wasn’t the one to escort you to your seat.”

“You must be excited. No more practice in the sea.”

Tidus shrugged. Honestly he liked practicing in the sea and the team did too. Fighting against the current made for a real workout. They had to be fully cognizant of each team member just in case the tide came up to swallow one of them into the dark waters. It made for a good teamwork exercise. Some people called him a hardass, but it won them matches so he didn’t have any regrets, “I don’t think I’ll stop sea drills. It keeps the team sharp. Wakka was afraid to train in the deep sea but I’m not, at least that’s what Datto tells me.”

Looking at her partner of many years, Yuna smiled up at him fondly. In some ways he had changed a lot over the past eight years. He had let his hair grow out, and he now wore it in a short ponytail tied with a blue ribbon. His clothing had changed too. A year or so after the defeat Vegnagun and his acceptance as the Captain of the Besaid Aurochs he had finally discarded his own blitzball clothing for that of the island. He was currently dressed in a Captain’s outfit that almost matched Wakka’s save a few adjustments here and there, and a pair of black swim boots. Deep under all the cosmetic changes though, he was still her Tidus - the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago, “You have a very strong team this year. Last year’s second place standing against the Ronso Fangs must have stung. Especially after coming in first the year before that.”

That had been a good day though. With no meetings Yuna had been free to go watch the game and enjoy spending time with friends. Kimahri had even come down from the mountains to watch his team compete. Until that year, the Ronso Fangs had remained rather low in rankings and their success had forced Kimahri out of hiding.

They had met him for an early breakfast and he and Tidus had traded barbs on which team would win. When the Ronso Fangs had emerged victorious Kimahri had pounded his chest and growled into the sky. His excitement had startled a lot of those who had come to watch the event. The rest of the Ronso had joined him - and Yuna sitting next to him, had laughed in her seat. Later a photo of that moment would make the cover of a the most read paper in all of Spira with the title: _Lady Yuna enjoys diplomatic day out with Ronso Leader Kimahri_. That night the two teams, and Yuna would go out for celebratory dinner. The dinner would lead to a comment said by Kimahri that Tidus would later privately admit to Yuna, left him smarting and hungry for revenge. “The team this year is even sharper than last. Calli, that young girl I told you about? The one who’s a little Chocobo obsessed? She’s new but she’s a speed demon in the water.” Tidus told her.

“I can’t wait to see it.”

“Come on, let me escort you to your seat.”

Tidus held out his arm for her and Yuna looped hers through his. Together they walked down the long hall and up a few steps that lead to the box seats. Yuna had seen the stadium in its various stages of build but she had to admit seeing the full thing was beautiful.

The stadium had been built out behind the temple of the fayth. It was round like a coliseum and used the natural sea water to fill the playing field. This water was then cleaned after every game and deposited back into the ocean safely. It was an efficient cycle. Large white cloths were used to shade the seats and decorate the top of the stadium. On the outside giant, but also somehow delicate propellers turned as wind from the sea swept into them, giving the stadium power. In fact the whole stadium exemplified the theme of wind, from the airy decorations to Valefor’s glyph used as decoration on the columns.

Docks surrounded the outside of the stadium, to transport people to and from the ocean structure. A final long platform connected the stadium to the land where a path cut into the cliff lead them up and back to the temple. The beach and beach house where Yuna had lived after the defeat of Sin long torn down and removed.

As she entered the box - Isaaru who was already there and waiting for his wife smiled, and stood up. Walking over to the front of the platform he spoke into the microphone that lay there, “Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome her Lady Emissary to the high box.”

The crowd cheered and Yuna waved before kissing Tidus on the cheek, “Good luck.”

“We’re going to crush them.” he told her before removing his hand, waving to the crowd as well - and leaving Yuna alone with Isaaru and Shelinda.

Once she had gotten comfortably seated Shelinda passed her the datapad she had been clutching furiously a few minutes before, leaving Yuna to mull the words on it over. Work it seemed, never really ended. With only a few minutes before the game started Yuna begun to read as fast but as efficiently as she could. It seemed, from her quick scan of the document - that it was a missive from the Guado who wanted more funding for a school that they were planning to set up in their new home of residence. A small village on the east side of the largest part of main continent near the sea.

They said the school would eventually teach about the wrongs that the Guado had committed during the end of the war. The government was hesitant to give them the money - instead hoping to put what they being asked to spend on the Guado School, into the mining town that was being built on Bikanel Island. Once the mining town was set up, they would have more money than they knew what to do with to spend on the school. Or at least that was what Baralai assured Yuna. With Gippal's backing it would be hard to fight. But Yuna wanted to give it to them. A lot of money was being put into the town in Bikanel anyway and she didn’t see the harm in a school of Guado.

A tap on her shoulder alerted her to the fact that the countdown clock in front of them said that the game was going to begin any moment now, “Lady Emissary, it’s time.” Shelinda told her.

Ah, yes she had almost forgotten what she had promised Tidus. Straightening up from her chair and walking over to where the microphone was she cleared her throat, “I do not have much to say. The sun is shining, and I am surrounded by the beauty of this brand new Stadium. So I will keep it short. Today is a day of joy and revelry and hopefully good sportsmanship. Let the games begin!”

There was a buzzer sound as the water filled the playing field and the teams swum out into positions. Then the clock was set to twenty minutes and they were off. Tidus passed the ball to Datto who swam swiftly forward to the goal. He was blocked by two players from the opposing team - the Kilika Beasts, and was stopped in his tracks. A good number of people in the crowd booed and for a good fifteen minutes after that no one scored any points. The atmosphere that hung over the stadium was tense and at each missed point Yuna felt her chest tighten. At about the 5 minute remaining mark Yuna looked over and noticed that Calli was wide open, “She’s wide open! Calli is wide open! Pass the ball!”

A pause followed before she realized what she had done. One of the first things that she and Tidus had discussed re: his blitzball games was the express disuse of their shared mental space. It was akin to cheating and Yuna didn’t disagree. Usually when he played games he would close himself off to her and while the lack of him had at first felt like a physical pain, Yuna understood the necessity for it.

Learning to close each other off, or hide things in unshared rooms in their minds had been a hard but important lesson. They didn’t like doing it - but sometimes it had to be done. Since that discussion they had been very good at closing themselves off. Therefore for the past eight years they had done so without question, at least when necessary. That was why, upon speaking out to him she was surprised to find that communication with Tidus was still open. Yuna covered her mouth, ashamed of what she had done. Even though their conversations were done by thought, the action of covering her mouth had felt right. In the middle of the playing field Tidus stopped, and then called a timeout, _“My bad._ ” he answered her.

_“No, it’s my fault. I should have known better and checked. Things have been hetric recently but the connection goes both ways. Responsibility goes both ways.”_

_“I should have known something was wrong. The whole game I’ve been feeling tense, which is not normal for me.”_

_“That would be me.”_

_“I’m shutting the whole thing down. See you after the game?”_

_“I’ve made space in my event calendar - we will celebrate your victory in style.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too. Now go win this game.”_

Something like walking into a room that had its sound muffled happened inside of Yuna’s mind and she knew that the connection between them had officially been put on hold. When, about 60 minutes later after the game had ended and Tidus had scored the last goal bringing the game to 5-3 in favor of the Aurochs; the connection opened again and Yuna found herself blasted with cheer and elation. Dinner would be nothing short of a party tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter should give a picture of how a lot of the story is going to be handled. There will be a few fights scattered around here and there but they take a backseat in this story.


	3. Adventure - 6 Days Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikku and Gippal explore the Bikanel Desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)

Sand kicked up around Rikku as she looked out over the absolute nothing that made up the Bikanel desert. Endless sand upon sand dune greeted her, and she found herself longing for the beach front of their Kilika home. But her brother had said that he had something fantastic to show her. So here she was - back in the thick of it with little to show for it. Maybe Gippal loved digging in the desert for days on end but that was not Rikku’s idea of a good time. Instead she and Auron were currently combing through a tower they had found recently, somewhere between the islands of Besaid and Kilika. 

The tower had been deep into the jungle of the island and getting to it had been a challenge. It was not a surprise to Rikku that while people had found the island, the tower had gone undiscovered until now. Surrounded by roots and moss the tower had almost appeared a giant tree from a distance. Towering over the whole island like some sort of god. It was only when she and Auron had gotten up close enough to see the stone, that she had realized that it was not in fact - a tree. So far the two of them had only made it to the 20th floor, and looking at the height Rikku knew they had many floors to go. In fact upon reaching the fifteenth floor and realizing how many floors they still had to go Rikku had promptly named the tower Iutycyr Tower. Which in the Al Bhed tongue was the word for phantom. And the tower did seem like a phantom, a beast to defeat and conquer.

Auron was not here with her now. He had decided to stay back in the ship with Naimi who had seen the vast wasteland of sand and decided promptly that she didn’t really want to come with. Rikku didn’t really blame her daughter. Naimi was too young to properly remember or have an emotional connection to the sands like Rikku and Gippal did. Instead she, like her mother preferred water and jungle. Beach sand was okay, only because it was not endless and could be escaped. But here in the desert there was no escape, sand would get everywhere. A promise of what could not be completely washed off. 

To give Naimi something to do Auron had taken her to the dueling ground he had installed inside the airship, promising to teach her more sword play. This had excited Naimi to such a point that by the time they had landed she was practically pushing her mother out the door so that she and her father could be alone. Naimi’s loved learning combat. And Rikku was glad her daughter could learn it without the fear of Sin. 

Adopting Naimi had been a blessing in disguise Rikku thought. When she and Auron had first married eight years ago she had been afraid to leave her husband alone, terrified of what would happen if his body lost the fight and became a fiend. Now though, he had two grounding influences in herself and their daughter. Naimi had long ago been told of what Auron was - Rikku didn’t want her finding out later on in life and resenting her for it, and didn’t seem to mind that her father was an unsent. At first she had been distant about it and a little afraid, which Auron had to remind Rikku was normal. But eventually their daughter had come around. It was nice to know that she could leave her husband now, and not have to worry. Naimi could handle herself after all. For the most part anyway. 

Having two parents who were constantly moving around and exploring meant that Naimi had grown up near danger at almost all times. A bunch of parenting manuals that Rikku had read in the first few weeks of adoption had all said that this was bad. But as someone who had grown up fighting off the fiends of the desert, and then fiends in the water too - Rikku didn’t really see what the harm in it was. Parenting manuals, Rikku had eventually discovered - were mostly rubbish anyway, “Hurry your ass up!” Gippal called out to her. 

Far afield Gippal was standing on a sand dune looking at her as she climbed up toward him, “Don’t you tell me to hurry!”

“I’ll tell you to do whatever I want.”

“Oldest doesn’t mean you get to shout commands.” She reached the top of the dune and glared at him.

“Come on cec. Don’t glare at me like that.”

Over that last few years her relationship with Gippal had repaired itself. It wasn’t perfect, but they had reached a point where they were able to go sphere hunting together and were mostly able to not get truly annoyed at each other. Mostly. What they were doing right now was just gentle ribbing between family members. Rikku’s eyes softened and she stared down the dune and into what looked like a valley - looked being the key word. What she was really seeing was a huge sandstorm that whipped up inside the valley’s bowl. 

The sand was so thick that she could see less than a few inches in front of her. The bottom of the valley a mystery to her. The crest of the dune that made up the top most edge of the valley seemed to curve around to form a protective half shell, and then eventually sloped downward into the valley. The sandstorm too followed the inside wall of the valley, and then stopped where the valley once again met desert at the beginning of that slope. Beyond that the valley seemed to be a giant basin with no entrance but the sloped area, “What are we looking at exactly?” Rikku asked.

“Put on your sand goggles and you’ll see.” Gippal answered her.

Sand goggles were a new invention, they filtered out the fuzz produced by sand and allowed you to almost see through the storms. They were used in abundance out in the desert and the Al Bhed that worked here were very fond of them. Nhadala, who had invented them, made a pretty penny off their sales every time a new exploration into the desert occurred. Some people even bought them as fashion accessories. Rikku thought this was honestly ridiculous considering how much they cost. It hadn’t stopped Naimi for asking for a pair though. Rikku put the goggles over her eyes and once again peered into the valley. What she saw blew her away.

Instead of what she expected to see - which was cracked stone and dust, maybe a few desert trees, Rikku found herself looking down into a valley filled with cactus. And, if she stayed where she was and didn’t move - sometimes a small cactus looking creature would run between the larger ones. It didn’t take long for her to realize that her brother had stumbled upon a Cactuar home. For the most part Cactuar were harmless cactus creatures that only attacked when threatened and that usually choose to run away in battle instead of fighting back. They were also very mysterious. She had run into a few while collecting her weapon Godhand, but had also learned nothing about them in the process. Everyone knew where fiends came from, but what little fights they had gotten into with Cactuar made it very obvious that they were not fiend but instead some sort of other creature. Which up until this moment hadn’t had a known home or place of origin, “Holy chocobos.”

“That’s what I said.” Gippal told her.

“This is - this is amazing.”

“I also said that. Think of how much recognition we are going to get for this.”

“We can’t tell anyone about this.” Rikku said with finality.

“What?”

“Weeellllll… maybe Benzo.” He was a strange teenager who worked on her ship that had been working on learning the Cactuar language, “But no one else.”

“Why not?” Gippal looked ready for a fight.

“Because people like to poke at things. Heck I like to poke at things. I don’t want to disturb their way of life. They deserve peace, just like we did.”

While she knew her brother didn’t like what she had said, she could tell just by the way his eyes softened that he agreed with her. Despite that, she had been right - she did like poking at things and getting Benzo down here to try to translate and talk to the Cactuar didn’t seem like a bad idea. She was sure that the Cactuar had a different view of history and the world around them compared to all Spirans, and she was curious to see what it was like. What would something that had been around for so long, and seen everything from such a small height tell them?

A rumble under their feet alerted both herself and Gippal to the fact that something was coming. A second later a large Sand Worm erupted out of the ground in front the entrance to the Cactuar home. There were a lot of tiny cries and nonsense chatter as the Cactuar’s exclaimed in fright at the huge fiend. Pulling the neck of her sand poncho over her mouth Rikku looked at her brother, “Well come on.”

“I’m not going down there!” Gippal exclaimed.

“You fought Vegnagun once upon a time. This is just a measly sandworm. It will help earn their trust for when we come back.” As she said this she was already running forward to the slope. 

Rushing after his sister as she slid down the sand slope Gippal yelled, “I thought you said we were not going to poke!”

“We’re not. We’re going to talk. Hopefully. If Benzo actually can do what he says he can.” Rikku told him.

“Whatever you say.”

They came to a quick stop in front of the giant sand worm and Rikku threw two ice gems at the giant monster. It brushed off the attack and turned to face Rikku and Gippal who had taken up defensive positions, “Cover me!” Rikku said.

“Wha-”

But he didn’t have any time to finish what he was going to say. A second later the sandworm sent a wad of mucus his way and he had to jump backward to avoid it. Sometimes he didn’t exactly get how his sister got them into these sort of scrapes. She had done it as a young girl, and now a young woman she still seemed to be able to get them into trouble no matter the situation. Gippal pulled out two small pistols and rapid fired into the belly of the worm. Each shot sunk into the giant’s stomach with a shuddering noise that was honestly disgusting. Next to him a bright light reached the edge of his vision and disappeared. Turning he found Rikku had changed into one of her dressphere outfits, “Never leave home without it!” She exclaimed.

She stored her gun and pulled out two more Gems. These Blessed Gem’s were different than the Elemental Gems that she normally used. In her many travels she had started picking up newer more powerful Gems. Her current favorites replicated the effects of Yuna’s Holy spell and were ridiculously strong compared to her current Elemental Gems. Combine that with the tinkering she had done on her alchemist outfit - which now allowed all non elemental damage to do double damage, and Rikku thought she was doing okay for herself. She threw the two gems into the air and watched as they released two very powerful Holy spells. The sandworm honestly never had a chance.

As the pyreflies cleared so did the sand behind them. The small show they had put on, of protecting the Cactuar’s had worked. The protective barrier of sand slowly came to a stop leaving the whole valley clear. Now she could see tiny Cactuar running between large cacti, stopping in front of one before running to another. Each time they stopped they would let out sounds as if they were talking to the bigger cactus that were clearly rooted to the ground. The bigger cactus would then shake it’s branches in response. Upon witnessing this Rikku slowly realized that the bigger cactus were Cactuar too. Just ones that were much older. Now she knew she had to get Benzo over here to translate. 

Still, she didn’t want to fully engage them just yet. Not when a few misplaced words could undo everything. Trust was earned after all. A split second decision was made to leave them as they were. Grabbing her brother’s arm she tugged him up the dune to small protests. Once she was above the valley once more she yelled down at the Cactuar,“Be safe. We’ll be back. I want to know everything about your people. We’ll keep your home a secret!” She hoped that they understood her in that moment. 

A loud chorus of noise came from the valley that Rikku thought sounded positive, and then the sand started up once more. Rikku couldn’t wait to get home and share what she had found with Naimi, the girl would be very put upon that she hadn’t come. Auron would admonish her a little for running in without thinking, but she thought that he too would be happy to know of what they had found. Or at least moderately impressed. There was so much history to be discovered in this sand and Rikku couldn’t wait to get to the bottom of it. Not until as Yuna’s Coronation was over though, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bits and pieces for this chapter:
> 
> **Cec:** Is Sis in Al Bhed. 
> 
> **Iutycyr Tower:** Is a bonus dungeon from FFX2 Last Mission. It contains the superboss Major Numerus.


	4. Capital - 6 Days Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who live in the city prepare to go to Yuna's Coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_

Wistful. That was the word Lulu was looking for - wistful. Standing on the balcony of their high rise home in Bevelle, that was the only word that could contain how she felt. Things were changing. For instance - the large Capitol building, once a proud hub of government activity was slowly being emptied. People packing their belongings for the long move to New Zanarkand. No one was sure what the giant building was going to be used for, but rumor was that Baralai wanted to turn it into a museum of some sort. A testament to the history of what would soon be the once Capital of Spira. There was also rumor that he wanted to use part of it as a school. Whatever the outcome, it was clear that education was his goal. Lulu thought it was a grand idea. 

Long ago she and Nooj had pestered Baralai to change the Capital City but he had remained staunch in his opposition to it. Little did they know that the people, and Yuna’s firm desire to never move from the Island of Besaid, would make the decision for them. It was for the best Lulu though. Long had Bevelle stood, a monolithic reminder of the war and all that had followed. But now the Capital would be that of a small island - the birthplace of the coming change in their country. A place known more for its peaceful and lazy comforts than hard steel and weaponry. But with peace came something that Lulu had not expected to creep up upon her so quickly. A deep longing in her heart for the end, “Are you thinking about death?” Nooj asked.

“How did you know?” she turned to look at Nooj.

He was sitting on their shared bed, looking out at her, “Sometimes you get this reflective quiet look upon your face, and I just know.”

“There’s not much left for us to do, is there?”

“No. Us deathseekers do not do well in times of peace.”

As a young child Lulu hadn’t known what had driven her to protect so many Summoners so many different times, but now she did. She had wanted to die for them, to heroically bleed out for the person she loved most. In times when things had been peaceful for her, she had sought out death. First with her sister by her side, then with Zuke, and finally with Yuna. When Yuna had defeated Sin for good and she still hadn’t found her life abandoned she had lashed out, both in anger and misunderstanding - attempting to create a war in peacetime that would allow her the death she thought she so rightly deserved. A beautiful hero’s death. But still it had not come. So she had made a promise to Yuna. To make the world that Yuna would someday rule with grace and tranquility, a place of peace. And for the most part they had succeeded.Things were not perfect - politicians still argued, and people complained - but for the last eight years nothing like Sin or Vegnagun had darkened their doorstep, “I fear dying of old age.” she admitted to him.

“As do I.” Nooj said. 

It had always been a comfort, finding Nooj - finding someone who understood her and could put name to what she was. Who could share in her misery, and in her joy. A safe-haven for the thoughts that plagued her mind. Who could draw them from her like poison, swallow them to regurgitate and create an antidote. She did the same for him, he had told her as much. But now that peace was truly upon them - endless days stretched out to nothing, she feared that she would not get to die as she wished. That a noble death was far afield from her, unreachable in the great beyond, “What shall we do now?” she asked.

“Seek it out with me.” 

“Hm?”

“Let us go to the deepest reaches of Spira and live there alone, find beauty in the decay around us and seek out death.”

“Do you think we will find it?” 

“We won’t know until we try.” Nooj told her.

He was right of course. But one final task remained for them to complete, until they could slip off together into the emptiness that awaited them. Their packed bags lay against the bed, and their boat would be arriving in the next half-hour or so. By the end of the week Spira would have a new ruler. It was time that Lulu saw Yuna off into her next journey, “Shall we go?”

She nodded and pulled the handle of her suitcase up, so she could pull it behind her. They used the lift inside their flat to reach the bottom floor and then the large doors to reach the street. 

The street itself was lively with action. Banners that had been put up in celebration of Lady Yuna fluttered in the street with the wind. Some of them showed Yuna’s face, others just had quotes she had said stitched into the front of them. Magazines and CommV’s were all plastered with wall to wall coverage and Lulu picked one of the magazines up to read from it, “Today marks the first day of the large celebration that will be happening all over Spira, but perhaps nowhere as intensely in the new Capital City to be - New Zanarkand. There, not seven days from now her Ladyship will finally take the position we have all been waiting for since she slew Sin ten years ago. It truly is a momentous occasion and if you look at everyone in the street you can judge the mood just by the smiles on their faces. Spira’s new age - which was marked by Meyven Lulu’s words eight years ago has finally begun. Her promise spoken with such impactful courage still lives so deeply within all our hearts: ‘we will let Spira move on. So that in the future, whoever comes next - does not have to pick up the pieces of a broken production - the most important company of all, our home - Spira.’ We must not forget what she said that day, because that time has come at last...”

Lulu trailed off and found Nooj smiling at her. It was a bit of a fluff piece but the person writing it had sounded so happy that it was impossible to ignore the impact of it, “I am glad.” he said.

“Of what?”

“That we get to leave this legacy for others to follow.”

“Me too.” Lulu answered him honestly.

By the time they finished talking, they had reached the docks. A small vessel sat in the harbor for them and Clasko waved to them from the helm. It seemed that their ride had arrived.

\-------

Her black outfit, silver metal fastenings and all - matched well with the steel walls of the Capitol building Paine decided. For a little while, after her subsequent rebirth she had thought about wearing the more ceremonial white of her kind. But after so much shopping and trying different outfits on, she had concluded that black suited her best. She found something about the endless meaning of black soothing, white felt too final. It was true that she was of Valkyrie blood but she was also Paine, and Paine had different wants and likes compared to that of the rigidity of Valkyrie culture.

Groomed her whole life to seek out and when the time was right - avenge herself on her father, Paine wanted to discover who she was beyond that. What life after death really meant. Only three weeks after being reborn on the beaches of Besaid, Paine had realized that she wasn’t really made for the lifestyle her father embraced with so much vigor. He loved swimming in the deep sea, playing sports, watching movie spheres, and general tomfoolery. However he also enjoyed taking it slow, sleeping in the sun until his body tanned a light bronze color. Paine enjoyed the quiet too, enjoyed watching the early sunrise in the morning and mediation at night, loved to sneak away to find a hidden alcove to read a book in. But she also longed for combat - something that had been instilled into her from birth, impossible to ignore or shut away.

When she had told her father and Yuna that she was leaving they had been sad but understanding. Yuna had only approached her once, in an attempt to get her to stay but had given up after Paine had told her that she needed to find herself. An emotion Yuna knew all too well after so many adventures and time spent protecting Spira. After all, if things ever got unquestionably bad they still had their shared mindspace. 

Unsure of where to go or what to do after her announcement she had been a bit adrift. A proposition from Baralai had given her the answer. He was looking to put together a small task force to combat fiends that wandered into villages or places of residence unannounced. Most of the time it would be drudgery, he told her - but she would eventually see combat. And after a time he had been proven correct. Most of her days she spent on Kilika Island, soaking in the sun but on other less frequent days she was called to action to fight off whatever fiends had found themselves in the wrong neighborhood at the wrong time. 

More recently she had been in the Moonflow after someone had reported finding a half eaten Shoopuf carcass littering the shore. In order to protect the Shoopuf that ferried people across the river, use of Shoopuf had been made forbidden. The Shoopuf themselves had been put in their stalls for protection. Paine’s unit had eventually found a colony of condor and dingo working in tandem to kill the Shoopuf, and had dealt with them swiftly. Their victory had been celebrated by the people in the area, and travel by Shoopuf had commenced once more.

Occasionally loneliness struck her but even that wasn’t so terrifying. Most of the time she visited her father and Yuna when she was a little overcome, but other times she didn’t have that luxury. Thankfully, she had found an answer for that too. 

She knocked on the door and a voice called out to her, “Come in!”

A few keystrokes later and the door swung open to reveal Baralai toweling his hair down. The door slid closed behind her as Baralai threw the towel down onto the bed. He was dressed casually in a bathrobe, and for Paine who had just finished a rather difficult mission fighting off hoards of well armored grendels - it was a sight for sore eyes, “Tea is ready.” he said motioning to a table near the right wall where a pot of tea sat - steam still coming out of the spout.

“You’re penchant for knowing exactly when I will arrive never ceases to amaze me.”

Paine picked up a cup and took a sip. A look of contentment came over her face as she tasted what kind it was - Besaid Lily. It wasn’t much but it always reminded her of home, of her father’s sun tousled hair and Yuna’s smile. Family. She set the cup down and then took a seat at the table. Baralai joined her a second later after sweeping his long hair up into a high ponytail. Sitting down across from her he checked his watch, “Your father’s game should be over by now.”

She nodded, “He won about an hour ago. The flare up of excitement was impossible to ignore. But I didn’t come here to talk about my father.”

“What are we here to talk about then?” He asked her.

Paine took his hand into hers and played with his fingers and then looked up at him, a shark grin on her face. Standing up she lead him to the bed that he had just thrown his towel down on a moment before and straddled his hips. Baralai reached up to pull her face down to his, kissing her soundly. This was another thing she had discovered about herself - how she enjoyed touch, enjoyed the feeling of Baralai’s hands on her. How she enjoyed kissing him and being kissed in return, each one different than the last - an exploration of lust or love depending on the circumstances. Both, on occasion.

When she had come back, falling in love had not been part of the plan. But during her missions she and Baralai had shared missives, and then warm conversations, and finally he had showed up in Kilika with dinner. She had known from the start that he had been in love with her, but he hadn’t pressured her into anything. Just being near her, or talking to her had been enough for him. Never once had he voiced expectations or desires, instead taking comfort in their shared friendship instead. The way he had given her space had endeared her to him. Not many people understood why she slipped off to meditate, why she hated it when she was crowded with no way to escape. People could be so suffocating. But Baralai had understood, and for that she was forever thankful. 

Baralai pulled away from her, staring at her seriously, “We should go.”

“Unnecessary.”

“Yuna is expecting us -”

“They can wait.”

He laughed, “I suppose there is no rush. There is no point in owning a boat if you can’t use it at your leisure. I’m still the leader of this land for six more days. I should be able to at least spend it with the person I love.”

Paine smiled down at him, “Exactly.”

Without missing a beat he turned them over so he was looming over her and brought their lips together again. The coronation and ceremony could wait. After all, it couldn’t start without him and the really important meeting wasn’t for a few days yet. As he thought this Paine distracted him by working at the fastenings of his pants. As soon as she did that - he was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to actually be writing Paine/Baralai. I've waited a long time to do so.


	5. Robes- 5 Days Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna tries on different garments for her Coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_

Shelinda sat in a chair pushed into the back of the room, head bowed - stylus annotating lightly against the surface of her tablet. Tidus glanced at her before glancing at back at Yuna as she stood in front of a three tiered mirror, people swarming around her like ents. One of them held up a long Maester robe that reminded him of something that Kinoc may had worn, had he been alive. Yuna shook her head and the woman put the robe down. He was glad she had said no - no one in their right mind would want to wear clothing that reminded them of someone who had oppressed a whole nation. Of course not everyone knew that, but the memory remained for those who did.

Another robe was held up, this one reminding him of ex-Maester Mika - who held within Tidus the same emotional response that Kinoc did. He along with Seymour, and Kinoc had done everything in their power to protect Sin and the cycle of death that had long haunted Spira. The three men had seen no way out of Sin’s destructive pattern, and instead had embraced Sin as the element of chaos he was. He wondered what they would think of the world now if they were to be confronted with the truth of Sin, so human and so insignificant. A Sin that played blitzball and enjoyed surfing in his time off. Tidus hoped they would be horrified by him. Yuna shook her head again and Shelinda sighed, “My Lady Emissary you need to pick something to wear during the parade.”

“I know.” Yuna blew her hair out her face, “But none of these are what I want - they don’t fit the message that I want to convey.”

“She means she doesn’t want to wear the clothing of old men.” Tidus followed up.

As he spoke Shelinda glanced at him and sighed but didn’t actually say anything, “We just thought people would be comforted by seeing Her Lady in clothes that were familiar to them.” The man fitting the garments spoke.

“Maybe to some people.” Yuna said softly, “But to others, like the Al Bhed - like my cousin, these people were their oppressors. Is this not a new age?”

“Her Lady Emissary is correct.” Shelinda said while making marks on the tablet, “I have drawn up a catalog of few new shops that I think you might like.” She held up her list and pointed to one, “How about this one next?”

“I suppose.” Yuna answered but her heart was not in it.

Tidus could tell that Yuna was growing tired of shopping for clothing. This was not the first boutique in New Zanarkand that they had been in. Their group had already visited to two other small shops in the Garden District’s famous Jinsa shopping zone with no better luck. Each person had these ideas of how they wanted Yuna to look. From dressing her in finery that dripped jewels to clothing inlaid with bright yellows, oranges, and greens as the makers attempted to mirror the colors of the island. That wasn’t to say that the clothing wasn’t beautiful - it was, but none of it so far had matched Yuna. Or had matched Yuna’s Spira. And now with this shop, trying to dress her in old drudgeries - he could tell that her patience was almost at an end, _“We can stop if you want to.”_ Tidus told her.

_“This is the only time I get to spend with you today, until the night. I didn’t want to waste it.”_

_“Don’t shop and be miserable because of me. You’ll find something - it doesn’t have to be now.”_

_“Are you sure?”_ Yuna asked.

_“Yes. I’ll see you at dinner.”_

_“Alright.”_

Stepping off the platform Yuna let stretched briefly and smiled. Across from her Shelinda put her pad away, signaling that the mid-day’s activities were at an end. From the way her brows knit Tidus knew that she was frustrated but would not say anything about it. More than anything Shelinda wanted the Coronation to go off without a hitch. She was very good at her job, Tidus would give her that - but sometimes he wished she was less good. The way she herded Yuna from place to place, meeting to meeting - made him think of chocobo ranches. He always had to remind himself that this was the path Yuna had chosen, and despite the endless day to day - she was happy somewhere down there.

Shelinda stood up to talk to the shopkeeper while Tidus and Yuna waited for them to finish their conversation. The shopkeeper seemed disappointed that Yuna would not be wearing any of his robes - almost to the point of throwing a fit, but Shelinda’s soft voice and kind words helped calm him down. She promised that Yuna would return someday, and they would only speak highly of his products. That if they ever needed anything again they would consider returning to sample his wares. Finally she promised that when the spread of “what is her lady wearing” came out the day of the Coronation his name would be mentioned in the article as one of the places they had considered. Her words seemed to booster the man’s confidence and by the time they were out of the shop Tidus could tell that even Shelinda was drained, “If it means anything to you My Lady, despite liking the idea behind his garments you were right - none of those robes fit you.”

They stopped in front of a machina carriage, “It does mean quite a lot. Thank you for your honesty.” Yuna turned to look at Tidus and kissed him briefly, “I’ll see you at home tonight.”

“I’ll cook us something with island flair.”

“I can’t wait for it.”

That was another thing he had discovered that he liked - cooking. Something about combining flavors to make something new, that tasted nothing like the starting product - was exciting to him. As Yuna got into the carriage she waved goodbye to him and he waved back. Then he turned down the street. A few more turns and about fifteen minutes later he found himself walking down one of the long piers that lead to the main island. Before he could reach the end of it he found a small child tugging at his sleeve and looked down to see two brown eyes staring up at his. The child cautiously offered up the blitzball that was carried in her arms and Tidus suddenly went through one of the most vivid flashbacks he had ever experienced. Of another world, where something so similar in scope had happened but in a different Zanarkand, in what only felt like a distant dream. It was jarring but left him as quickly as it had come, “Would you sign my ball mister?”

“Of course.” He knelt down and used the pen the child had provided to sign the ball offered to him.

“Thank you!”

The child ran off in glee and Tidus continued his way down the wharf. At the end of the long pathway the beach waited for him. Here the true market began, stall owners selling their wares and yelling out to attract any customers they could. He walked over to his favorite stand and leaned over the counter to smile at the man who had been running this bit of property for over three years now. To go from weapons to fresh fruit and fish was a bit of a jump, but he had long ago promised to help the Lady Summoner in anyway that was needed and as the need for weapons had gone down and the need for better food options in a growing city had gone up - this had been the logical choice, “O'aka’s food stall how may I help you?”

“Any tuna today?” Tidus asked, turning the magazine rack as he did.

“You’re just in luck, got some fresh in this morning I did. Let me go into the back and get it for ya.”

He disappeared into the back of his shop. As he did the title story of one of the magazines on the rack he was turning caught Tidus’s eyes and he had to do a double take, _“The Lady and the Idol: Should her Lady Reconsider?”_ On it was a picture of Yuna in her finest robes, stately and grand. And next to it was a very small picture of him in swim trunks coming out of the water, chest glimmering like some sort of teenage heartthrob. He was well past his teen years and articles like the one written about him had long outgrown him. Still, despite knowing it was a bad idea - he couldn’t help but pick up the magazine and read: “The Lady’s Coronation is not too far away, and while the rest of the world celebrates we here at Spira Now wish to ask the world a question we know has been on all our minds: Just what is Her Lady thinking?? For eight years we have seen Her Lady grow into an impressive political figure, someone who we all look up to and admire. With this in mind we must seriously consider what it means that her chosen partner in life is the Blitzball Idol Star himself Tidus. Now while we’re sure it’s love and it’s grand, we wonder what a man who plays games for a living and lounges on the beach has to offer her, or us -.”

A noise altered him to O'aka’s return and he hurried to put the magazine away, “Pretty scathing huh?” O'aka said gesturing the magazine, “I’m sure not everyone feels like that though. You got some supportas. No one gets The Lady like you do, ya?”

He put the fish on the table and weighted it. But the words of the magazine lingered. Tidus knew that Yuna loved him. He had always been secure in that. Her feelings would never waiver nor would his for her. But there was truth in what the magazine had said. No one would ever know that he was Sin or Yu Yevon. Those were secrets he would have to take with him to his grave. Not that he minded; it just meant that the only thing Tidus could be was… Tidus. And as Tidus he wasn’t sure what he had to offer Spira. Like it or not by the end of the week he would be the partner of the most powerful woman in Spira. He didn’t know anything about politics and mostly kept to himself at functions. All people outside his circle of friends really knew of him was that he played a mean game of blitz, and he would occasionally be featured giving his own insights into the sport on comm broadcasts or posing for body issues of magazines. Sometimes he accepted endorsements or put his money behind a good cause - currently he was supporting an Al Bhed orphan charity which Rikku had helped him pick out, but that was as far as it went. It made him feel a bit helpless. Supporting Yuna was good - but he worried if it was enough. The partner of The Emissary should do more - and he hadn’t, “I should have done more.” He told O'aka.

“No one was really expecting you too. Don’t sweat it. One pound or two?”

That should have made him feel better, it didn’t. For so long he had coasted on safe. He wondered if people bothered Yuna about it, but if they did she had never told him. More than that he wondered if people questioned her judgement because of him, because of the person she had chosen as her life partner. For the past eight years their souls had continued to blend and reflect on each other, but also find different paths. Yuna had given him more encouragement than he believed he deserved when he had decided to pursue blitzball, coming to games whenever she had spare time. But now he ruminate on what she was missing, what she could have been doing to better the country instead of watching his games. These reasons were not his biggest worry, but the other apprehension - well he tried to not dwell on that one too much. If he did it would serve to drive him crazy, “Two pounds.” he would make what was perhaps the best fish dish in Spira tonight in an attempt to clear his head, “Got any mangoes and lime to go with it?”

“Ripe off the vine, that’s the O'aka guarantee.”

“I’ll take a few of those as well.”

O'aka bundled the fish up in a tree leave and tied it together with twine. The mangoes and lime he placed in a small paper bag. He handed his wares over to Tidus who counted out the correct gil amount and then paid in full. O'aka was the kind who allowed people a tab - Rikku had one for instance when she visited, and always eventually paid off - but Tidus thought his services were too good for him to not pay in full every time. As he packed up to leave O'aka gave him a serious look, “You still look a little nervous, put it outta ya mind. The High Master Summoner loves you.”

“Thanks.”

He turned and wandered up the path a little behind the shops. The dirt trail would take him inland, and to home. Today had brought more revelations than perhaps he had been expecting. He hoped, come dinner and the next day - he would at least have a small bit of clarity on what to do with his new self discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O'aka runs the best goddamn food stall in the city.


	6. Crossings - 5 Days Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu discovers something interesting and her desire to interfere is tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_

Water safeguarded Lulu as she stood on the bird's nest of the boat. The waves under the vessel rocked them back and forth softly. Everything was very peaceful here on the ocean. So tranquil that it was hard to not let the movement lull her into memory. To remind her of the smell of rich red wine, and good company. Conversations set to the backdrop of a dying sun.

The night before she and Nooj had spent time in Kilika instead of getting on the next ship to Besaid. They had preferred to not rush into their journey to the Capital Island. After all they had time to kill. Once they had checked into their inn they had gone out to the small cafe on the upper level of the small port village, and found by chance that Paine and Baralai had also decided to have dinner at the same place. The four of them together had decided that the extra company would not be so deplorable. Moving their smaller "tables for two" and chairs they created a larger place setting for their group of four. Circling the chocobo's, so to speak,. Once together they engrossed in small talk. Lulu found she was very glad to catch up with them. For different reasons.

For instance, Baralai had been off in Luca overseeing the city's minor expansion project. Taking down notes whenever possible to give to Yuna at the upcoming meeting in New Zanarkand later in the week. Meanwhile Lulu and Nooj had remained behind in Bevelle as the city could not go without leadership for long. It was too big to be left unchecked. Because of these trips taken during the slow transition of power from their offices to Yuna's, the three of them had not seen each other for a good long while. By Lulu's count it had been a little over three weeks in fact. Almost a whole month, which for them was actually quite some time.

Compared to Baralai who Lulu had not been expecting, they were less shocked to see Paine who owned a small hut on the island proper. A fact Lulu found a bit odd. Despite having lived here for a little over seven years Paine did not blend in with her surroundings. While the rest of the island was colorful and exuberant, Paine was black and introverted. Somehow despite the disparity she had found a home on this island, despite Lulu not fully understanding how Paine had made it work. Although Lulu knew she was not one to compare. While she had loved living on Mushroom Rock Road - something about the ambiance had suited her, both she and Nooj had moved to Bevelle when it had become apparent that Mushroom Rock Road could no longer contain the Youth League Headquarters. As she had contemplated this the waitress arrived with their drinks and Lulu smiled at Paine, "Will you be on the boat tomorrow?"

"Yes." She paused and Lulu watched as Paine took a moment to realize that she expected some sort of elaboration, "I told my father that I would be home tomorrow for Yuna's coronation."

While Lulu had spoken to Paine off and on over the past eight years she had yet to become used to how Paine addressed both Yuna and Tidus. The former was always Yuna, while the later was always "father", at least in close company. Tidus never complained so he must have been okay with it, and perhaps even enjoyed it. Still it was a bit peculiar to hear someone his own age call him "father" despite knowing that to Paine, that was who the man was to her, "I can't believe it's time." Nooj said softly next to her.

"We knew this day would come eventually," Baralai said, "But you are right. I am not sure if I am ready to let Spira go, to give it to Yuna. We had it easy as leaders you know, when we were unsure of what to do we could lean on each other. She will… she will have to stand on her own two feet."

To that Lulu scoffed at him, "You say that as if she hadn't been doing that her whole life. If there is anyone who can stand alone facing the tide - it's her. And she will not be alone, not really. She has Tidus after all."

"And myself." Paine said, "I won't always be around but I am connected to them too - when they feel like sharing at least. If they need me, really need me - I will come."

For Lulu who knew she planned to die young, hearing Paine talk of companionship beyond Tidus helped put her at ease. She did not want to leave Yuna so soon, but eventually death would call for her and she would not be able to resist. Inside her chest where her heart beat she was at peace with that. Across from her Baralai took a ripped off portion of their shared bread and dipped in the oil mixture in the middle of the table, "So has anyone figured out what they are getting our illustrious Emissary as a gift?"

"We've put some thought into it," Nooj said, "But we are not sure yet, we can't seem to settle on a join gift that would make sense coming from the both of us. We may as well end up getting separate gifts."

"He says may, but I already have a gift." Lulu said coyly, "At this point I can only think that he worries that he will not think of one in time."

As she spoke Nooj laughed and reached over to her lap where his fingers interlaced with hers. His hand felt warm and Lulu thought, sometimes it was nice to be with someone who found humor in her ire instead of being turned off by it, "Well, Besaid has turned into one giant marketplace. You shouldn't have trouble finding something." Paine said as way of trying to help.

"I've seen it. Stalls all over the place and buildings going up wherever anyone can find the room. New Zanarkand will be a beautiful city but I will miss the simplicity that will be lost." Nooj told her, taking a sip of his wine with his free hand.

They continued to talk like that into the night and Lulu's memory of it slowly faded into water, gifted to the sea in front of her. Looking away from the crest of the waves Lulu climbed down from her high up perch, and found Nooj sitting at a chair near the bow of the ship. He was reading a book. Something that looked like a deep and thoughtful story. There was a beautiful drawing of a machina on the front, standing alone in the sands of the bikanel desert. The title was _Sands and Memory_ and it sounded a bit romantic to her ears, "What's the book about?" She asked him.

"An Al Bhed boy growing up in Home without parents. He meets a young Al Bhed mechanic and she convinces him to escape Home with her. It's about them finding love but also themselves, I do not expect a happy ending."

"No?" Lulu inquired.

"No. They are currently imprisoned below in the jail cells of Bevelle for using forbidden machina. With only 30 or so odd pages left I do not see how they will escape."

Lulu could picture the story in her head. See the faded green eyes of the boy as he watched the one he loved slowly wither away, wondering if it was all worth it. If he had just fought a little bit harder to stay at Home, if the woman he loved would have be safe then. But knowing deep down in his heart that maybe the two of them would have not fallen in love if had done so, and oh how that would grip the whole of him - the loss of never knowing the dying woman who lay next to him. It was a thought he couldn't bare, couldn't dare dream. Slowly that apprehension would eat away at him, and in that moment he would know that he would do anything to save her - even sacrifice his own life. Such a thought made Lulu sad, "I hope they get to die together." She said eventually thinking on it.

"Would it not be better if one of them lived?" He asked her.

"To some maybe, perhaps to all. If one of them lived and the other died that would be a happy ending as much as one could hope, but I cannot picture anything more sad."

"Neither can I." Nooj agreed and then shaded his eyes to look out over the ocean, "I cannot see land yet, but we will be in Besaid soon."

"How do you know?" Lulu could not see land either, but she found that if she was distracted she tended to lose time.

"We have been out to sea for a few hours. I cannot imagine that we are no more than thirty minutes away."

Nooj was good at keeping time so Lulu had no reason to doubt him. He had also been out on the deck longer that she had. Instead Lulu had been down below making sure that their notes for the final meeting with Yuna were tight as could be, cutting bits and pieces that didn't seem important. Their original manuscripts had been over fifty pages and while they had cut that down to twenty-five, that itself had felt too long as well.

For almost a year now Yuna had slowly been sticking her nose into their policies, and had at a pretty impressive idea of what was going on. All she really needed was the cliff-notes version of their current political activity. Now their notes were down to fifteen pages which was a bit more manageable, and Lulu thought that Yuna would appreciate it. Yuna was so busy nowadays."I should go check on Paine and Baralai, inform them that we are close at hand."

"That would be wise yes. I think I can finish this book by the time we make port. I will let you know how it ends."

"I would like that."

Conversation at an end Lulu traveled below deck and knocked on Paine's door. When no answer was forthcoming she cracked the door open and found the room shockingly bare. The only thing in it was Paine's suitcase, open just a crack and on her bed. Everything else was untouched, not even the table in the corner looked like it had been used. Dust floated in the air. If had not been for the bag on the bed Lulu would have assumed this room ready for the next occupant.

Closing the door with a soft click she traveled down the hall, and around the corner to one of two luxury rooms on the boat. The first was occupied by Baralai, the second by herself and Nooj. There were perks for being the leaders of a country after all. Knocking she heard movement and then hushed conversation. A short moment later the door was opened and Panie looked at her, eyes a little unfocused and hair a bit ruffled. Her clothing, usually immaculate - looked as if they had been put on slipshod. For all her nonchalance this was not what Lulu had been expecting.

Everyone of course knew that Baralai had feelings for Paine, this was not a debated topic. However his feelings had up until this point been thought of as one sided. Hushed conversation often wondered if he would ever get over her, or if he was doomed to pine his whole life. The two worked together but that was as far as most people assumed it went. Now, Lulu could see that as the lie it was. Paine had the gall to look unashamed, "We were discussing gift ideas." She leaned on the door frame.

"I know what coitus looks like, having been in the act before." Lulu said in a clipped voice.

Baralai appeared behind Paine, looking a bit more put together than his partner, "I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

Staring at Baralai Lulu couldn't help her eyes as they rolled at whatever nonsense was being spewed her way. However she wasn't about to get into an argument in the middle of the hallway, "We are about to make land. Get dressed and presentable, Yuna will be meeting us as we dock."

At her friend's name Paine paled a little, "You won't tell her will you?"

That answered a question that Lulu hadn't asked but was curious about, "I'm not sure." She told Paine honestly.

"Please don't." Paine asked again, this time with a little more force.

"I will consider it." Lulu said honestly, but conflicted.

Not wanting to stay around for whatever panic induced moment the two were sure to have Lulu walked away and ducked into a side hallway to gather her thoughts. After more than few minutes she realized they would not be still, and wandered to the room that she and Nooj shared. Here she gathered their things and begun to pack everything away. While she packed she took the time to do everything as methodically as possible. She followed that up by thoroughly cleaning the room. This did not help her mind either and she was forced to admit defeat for the time being.

Room maintenance done she returned to the deck of the ship. Here she found that she could see Besaid's beach in the distance slowly creeping up upon them. A notice from the speakers warned everyone of the approaching turf. At the bow, the chair Nooj had been sitting in had been put away and he now stood looking out over the island, and the ever growing city in front of them. Despite her misgivings Lulu had to admit that the city was coming along splendidly and she was glad that they had decided to put the money into it, "How did it end?" She asked.

"He sacrificed himself to give her the power to summon an Aeon, as long as she promised to use him to find freedom, and then never use him again. She agrees and uses the aeon to break out of the prison she's in. The book ends with her returning to Home where she spends the rest of her life working as a mechanic once more. She never finds love again but she does adopt a small boy and knows that the man that she loved will be with her always, even if it's just in spirit."

"A happy ending as much as the premise would provide. Or perhaps bittersweet, but not wholly unpleasant." Lulu commented.

"At least to those who see life as victory." Nooj agreed.

"We are not those people though." She said thoughtfully.

"No we are not."

"Someday we will write a story where death is the happily ever after." Lulu suggested, "And someday people who are not us may find it happy as well."

To that Nooj only smiled and Lulu could read the love in it.

A shout alerted them to the fact the ship was getting ready to dock. The island in front of them grew and grew until Lulu could begin to make out Yuna's smiling face waiting for them on the shore. Tidus was next to her and as he looked on his eyes shifted to look behind her as Paine slowly stepped next to her. Although he wasn't wholly Yu Yevon nor wholly Sin she knew that the man was glad to see his daughter, was glad to know that she was coming to visit. It made what Lulu had discovered weigh on her heavily. She would have to make a decision on what to do with the information, and soon. Hopefully it wouldn't derail the pomp and circumstance of ceremony too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I don't write Lulu this way on purpose, it just happens.


	7. Dusky - 5 Days Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They grow up so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_

A loud scream interrupted Auron, forcing him to put the book he was reading down. Currently it was just himself and Naimi in the house. Which narrowed down the candidates of the scream. Leaving him to wonder just what had happened. Rikku had gone off into the village a little while ago to collect a few things for the ship, which meant he and Naimi had been left to their own devices. Naimi had gone upstairs to work on some machina project while he had tidied the house before settling down to read. For about an hour the house had been silent save a few muttered words from upstairs and the occasional sound of machina being worked on. The scream changed all that and Naimi came clunking down the stairs wrench in hand, “I had my window open for just a moment because my room was getting stuffy and Dusky saw a butterfly and just lept from the window!” Her eyes were wide, clearly shocked by what had happened.

Dusky was a monkey they had rescued during an excavation mission to the furthest side of Old Zanarkand. Apparently without humans around monkeys felt free to roam the dead city. With the lay of the land their own, the monkeys had made a home there. Naimi had spent the day chasing after their tails while Rikku worked and Auron fought off whatever fiend had the bad luck to stumble into their area. However one of the fiends had slipped past his radar and by the time he had seen it the giant Bashura had crashed through a great deal of rubble and was attempting to attack Naimi and the monkey she was currently holding. His daughter had scrambled out of the way monkey clutched in her arms for protection. Auron had run to her rescue but not before the monkey had managed to free itself from Naimi’s grip. More rubble had gone flying, alerting Rikku who had sprung to action. With the two of them now in combat the creature had been easily defeated, but the damage had been done. In the middle of the scuffle something must have landed on the monkey because it was hollering, paw stuck under a rock. 

Naimi had freed him and then spent the rest of the excavation seeing to its health. When it was time to go the monkey had followed her back to the ship. In front of the loading dock the monkey had sat in refusal, despite many attempts to get it to go back home. Finally both Auron and Rikku had given up exasperated and let the girl bring him on-board. It didn’t take long for the monkey to grow on the crew and even less time for it to become a bit of an official mascot. Naimi had quickly named him Dusky, although no one really knew where the name had come from, “I’m sure he’s fine.” Auron told her.

“What if he doesn’t come back!” Naimi cried, upset. 

“Will it make you feel better if we go look for him?” Auron asked.

“Yes.” She answered wiping her hands free of oil on her apron, face brightening considerably. Watching her Auron was reminded of how easily she was able to control the whims of her parents and sighed. 

“Go clean up then, and we’ll go see about finding him.”

“Right away tyt!”

The young girl ran up the steps and came back down a few minutes later, most of the grease wiped off her hands and face. She had changed into red shorts and a loose fitting yellow tank top. A brown belt with an added pouch for potential collected items hung around her waist. Tucked into the belt was one of her mother’s daggers, “You’re not bringing that with you.”

“What if we’re attacked?” She inquired.

“That’s what I’m for.” Auron said strapping his sword to his back.

“And if you’re outnumbered?”

He held out his hand and Naimi begrudgingly gave him the dagger. Auron hung it on the hook next to the door where Rikku stored her weapons after returning home. Making sure she exited first so she could not take the weapon back he joined her. Outside it was sticky and hot, Kilika well into it long summer. When the cooler season came the stickiness would go away leaving the warmth but without all the humidity. Naimi brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked out into the vast jungle in front of them. Watching his daughter, Auron resigned himself to the long search that was going consume the rest of the day and thrust aside the plant life venturing inside the thicket, “Are you coming?”

“Yeah, yeah hold on!” Naimi said while sweeping her hair up into a high ponytail that very much reminded Auron of how her mother wore her hair. Or had - before it became too long and a constant braid was the only answer. 

Hair out of the way, Naimi followed her father into the brush and swatted at a bug as it settled on her skin attempting to bite down. While she loved her home away from home Auron knew she missed the metal and steel of her mother’s airship. Something about it just resonated with her on a deeper level than that of Kilika island. Still, she didn’t complain and often enjoyed swimming in the clear water in front of their hut, “How are your studies going?” Auron asked in reference to whatever she was working on in her room. 

Originally Auron and Rikku had thought about enrolling Naimi into the one small school on the island, but their lives had proved too hectic. They agreed that enrolling her just to keep pulling her out of class wouldn’t teach her anything. Rikku had also argued that she hadn’t gone to school and she had been fine. After all, Rikku’s own craft didn’t need any sort of fancy training at school but instead required deep hands on study. So instead they had made a pact - Auron would teach her history and literature, while Rikku would teach her the science behind machina. They had both agreed that language was not necessary, Namai already spoke Al Bhed and as long as Rikku used it around the house every so often she would not forget it. Their daughter had taken to all subjects with relish, loving building and tinkering the most, “It’s okay. Building power sources is hard - Sus should have warned me.” Naimi stopped and cupped her hands around her mouth, “Dusky! Duskyyyy!” She yelled into the trees but only bird chirps answered her.

“Your mother has a very hands on approach, and even if she would have told you how hard it was going to be you would have done it anyway.” Auron told her.

“I want to learn.” They traveled deeper into the green underbrush, “Dusky!” Naimi called again.

This time they got two answers, a howl - which Naimi recognized and another more shrill shriek. The sound of the shriek sent shivers up Auron’s spine and he narrowed his eyes past the trees and into the vast jungle. Twigs snapping and leaves being brushed aside alerted them to the fact that something was coming. As the sounds got louder and louder it became apparent that it was not just one something that was coming. No - it was one small something followed by many large somethings. Dusky swung out of the trees and onto Naimi’s shoulder just before the ferns in front of them opened and five Dinonix, followed by one Queen Coeurl crashed into the small opening in which they stood.

The five giant lizard fiends leapt at Naimi and she rolled out of the way. One of them met Auron’s sword blade but the distraction was enough that the cat like Queen Coeurl could take advantage of his position to swipe at him. Her claws dug into his shoulder and forced him away from Naimi - leaving her open and exposed. In that moment he wished that he had allowed Naimi her mother’s dagger. For quite some time he and Rikku had debated on teaching Naimi to fight. They had compromised on teaching her the basics, so she could defend herself on the off chance they were not around. But her tutelage had not gone beyond that, “Naimi!” He called out to her.

“One second!” She seemed to be searching in her pouch for something and finally pulled out a squat flat disk that Auron recognized instantly. It was in that moment Auron was glad that Naimi took after her mother as much as she did, “Okay, let’s see. How does this work? Sus would just twist it and touch and -” 

She was cut off as she touched the node in the center and the magic and science took over. Moments later two small daggers appeared in her hands, “Be careful.” Auron warned her.

“I’ll try!” She looked up at the monkey gripping onto her for deal life, “Hold on Dusky.” 

A Dinonix leapt at her and she ducked out of the way again. With her left she stuck out - kicking it, but it did not go down. A second lizard attacked her but she was saved by her father’s sword stroke. Together the two of them were able to hold off the attacking fiends but for each attack they blocked the two of them were pushed further and further back into the jungle. Despite this Auron couldn’t help but be proud of the way that Naimi held her ground and was able to deflect attacks sent her way. In the heat of combat he noted that she was even able to kill one of the Dinonix fiends. Her minimal training was paying off and he was glad Rikku had managed to talk him into it. 

The Queen Coeurl let out a growl and cast a powerful spell Naimi’s way, but Auron seeing the cat’s intent leapt in front of his daughter and took the brunt of the red colored magic. Naimi let out a little gasp but he turned to her and smiled, “Don’t worry about me. I’ve finished charging.”

From the many times she had seen her father fight while she was on the sidelines she knew what that meant. Straightening to stand tall her father leapt high in the air and brought his sword down into the ground. The shock-wave of the attack killed all the enemies in the field around them. When he felt like it was safe Auron turned around to look at Naimi who was catching her breath, “That wasn’t as exciting as you and Sus make it out to be. It was scary!” She said.

“Sometimes battle can be exciting. If you are fighting with the right people.” Auron said.

“You probably only think that because you are unsent.” Naimi pocketed the garment grid and pulled out small potion and handed it to him to drink, “Sus says to always be prepared right?”

Auron drank the potion and felt his wounds slowly close, and health and vigor return to him. But hearing Rikku’s name made him pause for a second, “Let’s just not tell your mother about this - okay?”

Naimi gave him this look then, that she thought he was dumb for even suggesting it and he was glad to know that she agreed with him. He couldn’t figure out if Rikku would be upset that she missed seeing Naimi’s first real combat, or beside herself with worry. The most terrifying thought was that she would be both. Backtracking through the jungle took a bit longer than they had expected, and by the time they found themselves back on their beach front property the sun was already setting. Auron hadn’t realized that so much time had passed - but what greeted his eyes did not lie. Rikku was standing on the porch staring at the both of them, bags most likely long put away, “Where in the fareplane have you guys been!?” She exclaimed. 

“Dusky ran into the woods so tyt and I went to go find him.” Naimi lifted Dusky up to show her mom.

“And you’re okay?” She inquired.

“We are fine. Home safe and sound.” Auron walked up the porch to kiss Rikku on the forehead, “I should have left you a note.”

“Are you sure there isn’t anything you want to tell me?”

Both Auron and Naimi shared a look and then Naimi shrugged, “Nope.”

In what could have been no more than a blink of an eye Auron realized their mistake. While there were not many cosmetic differences to the Thief dressphere and what Naimi actually wore, the changes were just significant enough to be distinguishable. For someone like Rikku who wore the outfit often, it would be hard not to notice. And so of course Rikku would observe that her daughter’s outfit was not the same as the one she wore when working on machina. It didn’t even matter if she was holding the daggers or not. His wife was more perceptive than that. Rikku held out her hand, “Then you’d be okay returning my garment grid to me?”

“I-” Naimi paused unsure of what to say.

“We ran into a spot of trouble in the jungle.” Auron came clean, “Naimi is okay and I am okay. She saved my life.”

Rikku smiled at him, “That’s all I wanted to know.” She paused for effect, “Now who wants to tell me the details! And don’t leave anything out.”

A quick look at Naimi’s face confirmed that this was not what she had expected from her mother. Auron reasoned that it was good that he knew how to read his wife. Something about the way she had looked at Naimi as she had held out her hand. How her eyes were just ever so softly smiling, instead of frustrated. 

As Auron guided his daughter back into the house Naimi’s brain caught up to Rikku’s words and she launched into a tale of daring do, about how she had swooped in and saved the day. Her hands danced and Rikku laughed. In that moment Auron found himself incredibly proud to call the two people in front of him family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sus:** Mom
> 
> **Tyt:** Dad
> 
> Dusky is a call back to the many, many monkey missions in FFX-2. I didn't like em, but I did em.


	8. Memory - 4 Days Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna receives an early morning guest and the two spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_

Light streamed into Yuna’s office, casting away all shadows. Sound filtered in from an open window. Her office was located near one of the smaller New Zanarkand gardens, somewhere in the Imperial district. The front had no markings that would hint that it was a government building. Which was how the Summoner liked it. Hidden and tucked away from prying eyes. If people really paid attention to who came and went, they could easily deduce what the building was for. And yet most did not.

Yuna glanced outside and watched people move about their daily lives, taking in the way they hastily moved from one place to another. On a street corner a man stood holding a bouquet of flowers, swaying back and forth nervously. He was dressed well, and every once and awhile would check his watch. A few minutes passed and then Yuna caught him being approached by woman in a sundress. They shared a few words and then he gave her the flowers. She smiled and brought the flowers up to her nose to take in their aroma. A pleased look came over her face as she smelled what he had brought for her. Linking arms with him the two of them walked down the garden path and eventually disappeared from sight.

Up here in her office she could see everything in the garden below. Sometimes that meant that she saw kindness and love, in the vein of what she had just witnessed. Other times though she saw unkindness, arguments, fights, and anger. People yelling and shouting, getting into spats. It should have frustrated her, but instead it made her want to fight harder. To do her best to make this world where they lived a place where that sort of aggression didn’t happen as often.

Yuna looked down at the mess of papers on her desk. She knew the words on them had to resemble a speech in less than five days time, Yuna sighed. Shelinda had told her that she had aides that would do the work for her but Yuna had been adamant that no one write her speech but her. A few of her past speeches had been written by aides- with how busy she was it unavoidable. But Yuna refused to have her most important moments written by anyone who wasn’t her. All of her aides were good writers, some of them even better than her - but their words always felt a little odd in her mouth. Like she was speaking words that were not hers, even if she believed everything she said. No, she would find a way to finish this, even if she worked late into the night on the day before her coronation.

A knock on the door dragged her out of her musings, “Who is it?”

“Elma her Lady Emissary!” The voice answered.

“Come in.” She spoke loudly as to be heard through the thick wooden door.

The door opened and Elma stepped inside. While Yuna could protect herself, and Tidus was a more than adequate bodyguard she had long ago discovered that the rest of Spira’s population did not feel that way. Some of them saw him more as a hindrance instead, as the newest issue of _Spira Now_ proclaimed - while others just didn’t see him at all. It also didn’t look good to the general populace that her only guard was one she was sleeping with in bed every night. In the end she and Lulu had gotten into a long and drawn out argument about it, Yuna citing that she didn’t care about what people said and Lulu exasperatedly telling her that how Yuna felt didn’t matter on this issue at hand. That Tidus couldn’t be there to protect her all the time. She had been right of course, once Tidus’s career had exploded he often couldn’t be by her side at every hour of the day.

In the end Elma had been their compromise. Originally Lulu had wanted Lucil to be the one who would accompany Yuna everywhere she went. Lucil had nixed that idea when she had announced that she and Nhadala were moving in together, and that she would be following the adventurer on her deep sea excavations. Upon her retirement a week or so later, Elma had been put in charge of the Chocobo Knights. While Elma had been upset about it at first, she had understood more than anyone that her Captain needed to follow her heart. Now, while she missed her Captain - she was happy. Leadership suited her, despite her original fears. Elma wasn’t the force of reckoning that Lucil had been, but her open and jovial nature made up for it, “You have a guest here to see you.”

“Why such secrecy?” Yuna asked perplexed.

Another head of black hair walked into the room and Yuna couldn’t help the wide grin that broke over her features, “Lulu! I thought I wouldn’t see you until the meeting.”

“Nooj is handling things for both of us today. I thought I would slip away and kidnap you.”

“Um.” Yuna wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“It’s all arranged, even Tidus knows.”

Taking one last long lingering look at her paperwork Yuna exhaled, “Alright. But just for a little while.” She grabbed her staff which she had leaned on her desk upon coming in that morning, “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Elma opened the door for them and they walked down to the first floor of the small building. Past the bottom of the stairs Yuna stopped to pop her head into the room closest to the front desk. Inside it Shelinda looked up clearly surprised to see Yuna who had told her that she would be working all day, and to try not to interrupt unless the world was falling apart, “I have decided to take the day off. Please cancel anything I had planned today. And record all inquiries in comms so that I may look over them tomorrow.”

“My Lady Emissary, shouldn’t you be working -.”

“Not today Shelinda. I’ve found I’ve hit a roadblock in my speech. I might find inspiration elsewhere.”

While she didn’t look completely happy by it, who was Shelinda to say no, “I’ll see to it then. Have a good day. I do expect to see you in the office bright and early tomorrow.’

At the demand that Shelinda made of her Yuna couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Count on it.”

They stepped outside into the sunlight and Yuna closed her eye at the warmth of it. Spending all day cooped up inside an office had almost made her forget how beautiful the sun could feel. Almost being the key word, because the instant the warmth hit her face she could not deny the joy she felt. In front of them an open air carriage sat, drawn by two large chocobos. Lulu climbed inside and then helped Yuna up. Elma followed and settled in the front seat, eyes scanning forward on the lookout for any and all potential threats. The carriage lurched forward down the street, and it dawned on Yuna by the path that they were taking that Lulu planned to take her out of the city, “We’re going to the mainland.” Lulu told her, no sense hiding it when Yuna could already infer it herself.

“It will be good to get out of the city.” Yuna said.

The one problem with working in New Zanarkand was that it lacked so much privacy. Eight years ago while Yuna hadn’t always been able to go around unnoticed, she had been able to walk among people without them rushing to touch her or to take a picture. Now that sort of comfort was gone. Instead she had to take carriages everywhere she went if she wanted to avoid the hustle and bustle that came with the job. As the cart rolled down the street people followed until they could follow no longer. Some waved and pointed before continuing on with what they had been doing.

Eventually they crossed one of the long sea bridges and entered the island mainland. Compared to the main city the island mainland wasn't as busy and from here they could walk. Yuna much preferred this. Behind them Elma trailed along at a safe distance, but close enough that she could spring to action if needed. As they meandered past the market, and onto the dirt path that lead further into the island Yuna laughed, “Is this still supposed to be a surprise?” She asked.

“I suppose not.” Lulu commented, “By now you must recognize the path.”

Yuna did but she didn’t say anything. Eventually the path ended, and large overgrown bushes blocked their way, “I don’t think you’ll be getting through this miss Yuna.” Elma said from behind them.

“I expected it to be overgrown, but this is a bit overkill.” Yuna sighed.

“Only one way in now.” Lulu told them.

Without saying another word Lulu begun to snap branches and push aside large sections of the bushes. Not one to let Lulu do all the grunt work Yuna stepped next to her friend to help her clear the brush away. Behind them Elma let out a little gasp clearly scandalized, “Your arms miss Yuna! They will get all scrapped up and the scrapes will show during the ceremony. Shelinda will be so mad.”’

“Then help!” Yuna said grunting and pulling up a rather nasty looking weed.

Properly chastised by what would be the leader of the free world Elma stepped forward and begun to help them clear the path. After what felt like a good thirty minutes the greenery had been defeated and a smaller dirt path, clearly long forgotten and not created with the intention of leading to any main area on the island - presented itself to them. The three women traveled down the path until it opened up into a modestly sized clearing. A large cliff face scaled upward near the back of it, and cut into the face a waterfall - if it could even be called that, trickled down into a small pool and then even smaller stream. The stream disappeared into the woods where Yuna knew from childhood, it died off - instead of carrying off into the ocean, “Summoners and Guardians.” Yuna said softly.

“What?” Elma asked.

“We used to play Summoners and Guardians here. After a little bit, Lulu didn’t like playing but she kept coming. I used to pretend that I was a hero like my father - I think she came mostly to try to persuade me out of it. I had almost forgotten this place existed.”

“Myself as well.” Lulu said, “But as Nooj and I were cleaning up our house in Bevelle, I found a box of things that I had brought over from Besaid.” She pulled a small red journal from the pouch she was wearing and passed it over to Yuna, “Here.”

Yuna turned the journal over in her hands a few times, unsure and a little hesitant of what she would find inside. However Lulu would not have given it to her if she had not wanted her to read it. Turning to the only marked page she stared down at the slightly messy handwriting and begun to read, _“We found the coolest spot, Yuna, Chappu, Lu, and I.”_ She stopped, and looked up, “This is Wakka’s.”

“Yes.” Lulu said, “I don’t know why I kept it, but I did.”

Clearing her voice Yuna continued, _“It’s this tiny little clearing and so cool. I’m namin it Club Besaid although I won’t tell anyone else that because Lu would mock the Chocobos outta me. Yuna loves the waterfall, loves playin around in it. Chappu says she’ll get sick playin in the water like that but I think we should let her play. She wants to start a new game - Summoners and Guardians. Lu’s against it like usual but that can’t be helped. We’re gonna play anyway, maybe it will help her get over her sister’s death. Who knows.”_ There was a pause, “You should keep this Lulu.”

“I don’t want it.” Lulu answered.

“You kept it for a reason, even if you don’t know what the reason was. It’s the last we have of him isn’t it? Like the last of Chappu is Tidus’s sword. What he did - what he became, it was terrible and feels unforgivable. But once upon a time we called him friend, and his last action was not one of hate - but of love. To save you. That I think is important, that is who he was.”

With a little hesitation Lulu took the journal back and tucked it back into her pouch, “What did happen?” Elma asked behind them.

“Wakka was infected by Sin.” Lulu told her.

Seeing the look of worry that came over Elma’s face Yuna interjected, “It’s not like Sin toxins or anything like that. Those aren’t really real, we know that. It’s more like he opened his heart to Sin, to what Sin represented, and Sin took advantage. Sin could only really influence you if you were open to it.” Yuna remembered the feeling of being open to Sin’s despair clearly but instead of fearing it now, she had long ago conquered and defeated it, “Let’s honor those who have fallen.” Yuna decided after a time.

Walking over to the small waterfall Yuna stuck her hands under the flow and cupped them to gather the water there. She drank and when she was done she clapped her hands twice. Then she bowed to the waterfall, “That was for my father and mother.”

Lulu wasn’t sure about the whole thing but followed Yuna anyway cupping her hands under the water and mirroring Yuna’s actions, “That was for Ginnem and both Wakka and Chappu.”

Turning to look behind her Yuna smiled, “You too Elma.”

Joining the two women Elma did as they had done and sipped delicately before performing her clap and bow as well, “For Luzzu and Fan.”

Fan had been the young girl who had died to protect Yuna on the podium all those years ago. She hadn’t had time in the aftermath of the attack to find the girl’s family, too focused on saving Spira but once things had finished - when she’d had a quiet moment, Yuna had gone to their house and helped them plan her funeral. Although it hadn’t been asked of her she had been glad to pay out of pocket, and to performed a specially created dance to send Fan’s spirit, “That was lovely Elma.”

“Thank you Your Emissary.”

Turning to look at Lulu she found her friend staring at her in an odd way, “What?”

“Truthfully I came here to confess something to you. But after this, I think it can wait a little longer.”

“Hm.” Yuna titled her head, “Can it?”

“Absolutely.”

While she was curious Yuna knew better than to pry, if Lulu wanted to tell her something she would. Years had not put a dent in the woman’s skill for bluntness after all. No - it seemed like whatever it was could wait, and Yuna did not fear the waiting. They had so much time now, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter serves mostly as a look at what the friendship between Lulu and Yuna has become after the last story. I'm rather pleased by it. And so far Lulu is choosing to hold her tongue about Paine and Baralai. Will she tell? Only I know ;)


	9. Climb - 4 Days Until Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimahri takes his son to the top of Mt. Gagazet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_

The mountain was cold. Snow packed under their feet turned to ice, hard and glassy. It was only thanks to their clawed feet that they did not slip around. It had been a little more than one full moon since the last snowfall. This was disappointing instead of good news. Fresh snow meant when days were warmer like cold summer there would be many plentiful pools of water to drink from, and to feed their underground crops. But this cold winter chill had been relatively dry. To combat this, mages from more temperate climates would be coming soon to cast magic upon the hills and force the snow to come. But all mages were on hand in New Zanarkand for the coronation and so the mountain would suffer in silence. Kimahri did not blame Yuna for the mages absence. Instead he cursed the mountain goddess. Would walk outside in the morning and roar into the sky, daring the snow to come. But snow rituals had proven no good and Ronso were growing restless, so mages it was. 

Snow would come thick and in blankets then. And young Ronso would go outside and delight in the texture and feel of it on their skin. Roll around until they were covered in it, and their parents would scold them for tracking water and grime into their homes. Kelk had done this as a younger pup and Nuvy had sent him out of their cave to stand beside the door for an hour, not allowed to move. His friends had mocked the next great Ronso chiefling for being punished in such a way calling him things like “snow cub” and “wet one”. This shame had been enough and now when he rolled around in the snow he would clean his fur to shining before coming back home. It had been good lesson Kimahri though. Effective. He had wanted to box son’s ears in but Nuvy Ronso wife had said that would be too harsh and not teach him anything other than to box ones ears in. Ronso wife had been correct. 

That was two years ago. Now his son, well into his eighth snow season was following him up the mountain to the high graveyard. Here those who had died to protect Yuna were laid to rest. Other Ronso heroes were also buried here. It was a place of great Ronso honor. One day Kimahri would be burned and his ash laid to rest in this place too. He eagerly looked forward to the day where he could stand among those greater than him.

It would be Kelk’s first time to the grave site as he had been a few snow seasons too young until recently. The travel to the top of the mountain was known to be perilous and full of danger. While some parts of Spira had cleared and were mostly fiend free now, like the Calm Lands and the Thunder Plains - the Gagazet Mountain and mountain passes still teemed with fiends. Some came from deep mountain caves but most came from Zanarkand, which remained safely untouched. A place where fiend could run free unafraid of Spira and Ronson weapon, “There yet?” Kelk asked behind him.

“No.” Kimahri grunted.

“Long and no fun.” Kelk complained.

As he was still a young cub no matter what he tried to say, Kimahri was not surprised. Kimahri had first traveled up long mountain pass when he had been older than Kelk. After all - his Ronso father had not been Ronso leader. Instead his Ronso father had been normal Ronso with modest weapon shop. So it was not required that he pay respects. Still Ronso father had been very traditional so when Kimahri had been into his eleventh snow season his Ronso father had taken him up the steep mountain pass to pay respects to dead Ronso. Nuvy had wanted to wait until Kelk was the same age as Kimahri had been but Kimahri had wanted to take Kelk before Yuna’s coronation, so Ronso son would know and understand what Ronso had died to protect. To instill that same same honor in his son, “Mountain is Ronso home. Mountian should be respected. Even long paths.” 

Kelk kicked a small pebble with his foot and grunted, “Why.”

“Mountain is our home. Mountian can be harsh and unforgiving. Mountain is strongest of all. Respect Mountain. One stone can send it all crashing down.”

“What one stone do?” Kelk said picking up another stone and throwing it into the distance.

Three was the sound of the stone hitting something and then a growl followed. In an instant Kelk went from casually walking forward to at alert, fur sticking up as his body tensed. A large roaring chuckle rose from Kimahri’s belly and Kelk glared at his father, “Now you will get a taste of what one stone do. Fiends come! Ready yourself for combat young cub, learn how to take down those who are bigger than Ronso blood.”

Drawing his lance he handed it to his son and Kelk lifted it hesitantly. His Ronso son had been training for combat since his fifth snow season as all young cubs did but this would be his first time in real combat. The practice staves that they used back in the Ronso city-cave were strong but Kimahri’s lance was strongest and sturdiest of all. Stampeding sounds got closer and then a draconian and scaly Nidhogg could be seen barreling toward them. Kimahri stepped out of the way of its charge and Kelk yelped finding himself alone against the large fiend, “Father!” He exclaimed clearly afraid.

“Ronso son must learn to fight alone. Rite of passage.” 

Kelk gripped the staff of the lance tightly but his hands trembled. Under the weight of the large weapon his body tipped and then righted itself. He was afraid Kimahri knew, it was easy to read his eyes - but the fear would make him strong, bolster his nerves and spur him to action. It was true of all Ronso. Those with no fur who did not know the cold and bite of the mountain, those like Yuna or Rikku - they called the battle practices of Ronso barbaric. After all who sends young cubs into battle only after eight winters? But Ronso did not have the luxury of waiting until they were thirteen snow seasons or even ten. The mountain was unforgiving to untrained young who ventured off alone, or who got stuck in a snowstorm. Fiends were many here and so cubs had to learn young and to stand alone. That was the reality of Gagazet. There was extra pressure for Kelk too. Someday he would become great Ronso Chief like Kimahri was and he would have to be stronger and more resilient than any other Ronso in their tribe. If he was not claws and horns would wait in wings to replace him. For such a young Ronso it was a lot to shoulder. But shoulder he must.

A fireball spit from the Nidhogg’s mouth and Kelk rolled out of the way - Ronso instinct kicking in. Snow clung to his fur covering him in a thin layer. He charged forward, tip of the lance aimed for the Nidhogg but his first charge was clumsy and the large horned lizard was able to knock him aside easily, sending Kelk sprawling. Ronso father desire almost drove Kimahri to plunge forward to protect Kelk but he was able to hold back. He was sure that his own Ronso father must have felt this protective urge too, but he pushed it to the very back of him. Ronso were not to be coddled, Kelk greatest of all. There was another reason of course for this test, but that was something that Kimahri would reveal to his son at the top of the mountain.

When Kelk stood up his back was straighter and prouder. He had found his honor, no Nidhogg dare push aside the son of a Ronso Chief. He would not go down like this. Kimahri noted that his hands held the lance staff with a more sturdy grip. This time when Kelk rushed forward the lance met its mark. The Nidhogg did not go down but it did grunt its displeasure. Its next attack was harsher and fiercer, headbutting into Kelk’s now unguarded chest. Kelk too grunted but his stance did not waiver. Instead he withdrew the sharp end of the lance and stabbed it into the Nidhogg again. This time the Nidhogg collapsed in front of him, still alive - but barely, “Final stroke. Respect its fight, end life.”

Kelk raised the staff above the fiend’s neck and drove it down, decapitating the beast. The second he did so the Nidhogg exploded into pyreflies. Seeing his son slay his first creature Kimahri let out a loud and raucous roar that reverberated down the mountainside. As he roared Kelk joined him, their cries melding into one loud and terrifying sound. Any fiend that were to hear the sound would be scared off in an instant. In that moment the two mighty Ronso had nothing to fear, for no being was greater than them - no one could best them in strength and if they dared would be crushed under their righteous fists. As their screams faded and the echo died Kimahri looked down at his son pride in his eyes, “Ronso pup son do well. From this day on you are not a pup but Ronso youth.”

Kelk let out a second holler and then begun dashing up the mountainside excitement in his stride, “Ronso youth! Ronso youth!” He roared again. 

The rest of the trip up the long mountain pass was uneventful and Kimahri did his best to keep up with his son’s spirit. It was a great honor to pass from pup to youth and none but a family member or the current Ronso Chief could bestow the honor. To have his Ronso father who was both do so for him could be nothing but a thing of pride. Someday Kimahri would be swallowed up by great mountain, pass from Chief to Elder and then to ash, and Kelk would take his place. Finally winded from the great exertion that it took to run up the path of the mountain, but happy with how their muscles ached father and son reached the peak. 

In front of them the mountain view opened up, the ground under them plateauing for a bit before the slope of the peak dipped downward into a breathtaking view of the Calm Lands. Above them the sun shone brightly making the snow sparkle. Up here where Ronso rarely traveled the snow was untouched and Kimahri watched as his Ronso son took in the view. It was an impressive thing to behold and the last reason that the Ronso loved Gagazet. For he who stood on the top of the mountain understood that he was the Ronso who could conquer all. There was no greater throne to stand on, no greater place to spend your end days. Each Ronso Chief and Elder overlooking and protecting that which was their home, “Mountain is greatest of all. Ronso conquer mountain so Ronso also greatest of all.” Kimahri finally said.

“So bright.” Kelk said looking at the sun.

“Not always bright. Sometimes sun sets and mountain is set on fire. Then everything dark and dangerous.” Kimahri told Kelk.

Kimahri walked over to one of the stone graves sunk into the snow, deeply rooted so that no snowstorm could take it away. A symbol was carved into its face and the inside of the groves painted yellow. Unlike some of the older stones this one looked as if it had been painted in the past ten years, paint worn down but not defeated by the wind. Kelk noticed that his father had moved and so traveled over to look at what had so caught his attention, “What is?” He asked.

“Ronso grave. Kelk Ronso grave. Namesake and great Ronso. Take pride in those who have come before. Wrong or right they our Elders. Listen to them speak.”

As Kimahri said this the wind of the mountain caught the groves of the stone at just the right angle and a sharp whistling sound filled up the air around them, only to be swallowed by another gust of wind, “I hear them Ronso father.” Kelk told Kimahri.

“Yes. What they say to you?”

“Great future we have.” Kelk said all teeth, smiling.

“Ronso Elders are right.” Kimahri told his son, “Soon Kelk Ronso will not be only Ronso child of mine.”

Kelk looked at his father shocked, “Kelk will be -” He tried to find the right words but it was clear that his father had shocked him into silence.

“Ronso brother. To Ronso sister. Will Ronso son answer call?”

Thumping his chest with great might Kelk snarled a warrior’s proud snarl, “With all Kelk might.”

That had been the true reason for the training, their long journey to the top of Gagazet. To see if Kelk would be able to protect the sister he would soon have. Eventually when she was his age she would learn to defend herself, but until that day it was the job of Ronso Youth and Ronso brother to get her to that age. To teach her how to wield all the weapons afforded to her by Ronso blood, to instill in her the pride of blood, the honor of combat, and the strength of her Ronso people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Building the history of the Ronso has been one of my favorite things about this fanfic, so little is known about them culturally in game and to explore that and build off it has been really rewarding as a writer.


	10. Airship - 4 Days Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naimi gets ready to travel in her mother's airship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_

Two dresses: one yellow and one silver lay on the bed in front of Naimi and she crossed her arms as she stared down at them. The yellow one was from her mother and the silver from her father. They had both been presents when she had turned thirteen a few months ago. Both dresses were lovely of course, but only one of them would make it into her bag as the dress she would wear to her cousin’s coronation. Which, Naimi thought - how cool was it that her cousin was going to be the leader of Spira. Because Naimi didn’t go to school, she had no classmates to brag to but that hadn’t stopped her from talking an ear off to anyone who would listen. Since no one else would do it Naimi mused, it fell to her to let people know that she was related to Emissary Yuna. Her mom had long ago said to take pride in their Al Bhed linage, so she did. Blood relation didn’t matter in this instance.

None of this answered her question about which dress to bring though and she looked over at Dusky who was currently digging bugs out of his fur and eating them, “What would you wear?” She asked the monkey.

He didn’t answer of course, he never did. Still she didn’t want to pick one parent over the other with her dress choice. In her heart Naimi knew they wouldn’t care, but that didn’t change how her mind perceived it. Finally she picked up both dresses and put them back in the closet and pulled out a red and gold one that had been given to her for Aeon Day by both parents and shook it out. The dress hadn’t been worn in a few months and was a little musky, but it was still clean and could be washed when they got to New Zanarkand or if she had time aboard the airship,“Good choice Dusky.” The monkey squawked at her in reaction to hearing its name.

This she put into her small duffle bag, folding it as neatly as she could to avoid wrinkles. The rest of the clothes in the pack had just been shoved in in little balls, and would wrinkle but she didn’t want to ruin the dress she was going to wear for the big event. Next to the small duffle bag was a bigger bag, worn with age and overuse. Inside it were a number of gears and machina parts, the was also a small gun she had smuggled off her mother’s work station. Her sus had yet to to notice that it had gone missing so Naimi was determined to learn all about it until she did. This was the most important bag to Naimi - even more so than the bag with the dress in it. Bellow her a voice yelled upstairs, “Naimi we are leaving! You better be all packed up.”

Hoisting both bags over her shoulder she yelled downstairs to her mother, “I’m coming! I’m coming! Hold your Chocobos sus!”

“Don’t talk back to your mother like that.” Auron called up after her.

“Don’t let anyone tell you what you can or can’t do! Your words not mine!” Naimi called back down at him.

There was an odd bark and then the sound of laughter floated upstairs into her ears, “She’s got you there.” Naimi heard her mother tell her father.

Naimi clunked downstairs, feeling the weight of each bag as she did so. She hadn’t expected them to be so heavy. As she walked downstairs Dusky jumped on her shoulder and chirped in her ear, “Alright let’s go.” She intoned upon reaching the first floor.

“Would you like help with your bags?” Her father asked holding out one arm.

“Thank you!” Naimi said.

In an attempt to be fair she handed him the smaller bag with her clothes and then readjusted the one with all the machina parts so that its strap sat more comfortably on her shoulder. Dusky nattered angrily at being displaced for a moment but eventually settled back down. Her father held the door open for both her and her mother and the three of them departed their island home.

Outside her mother’s huge airship was waiting for them. The bright red ship gleamed in the sun and it cheered Naimi to see it. The giant fortress was like a second home to her and looking at it felt like being embraced by an old friend. The ramp lowered and her uncle walked down the stairs, “Brother!” Naimi waved to him calling his name.

“There’s my favorite heala!” He said excitedly.

“I’m your only heala. You say this every time we meet.” Naimi told him trying to keep a straight face.

For a moment Brother’s face fell but seeing her uncle frown so only made Naimi burst out into a million giggles. This made his frown deepen, “That’s not very nice.” He scolded her.

“You’ll be okay.” She replied with her father’s offhanded lack of remorse, “Where is Shinra. I have something I want to show him.”

“Where do you think? Same place as always.” Brother answered her.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Storing her packed clothes away forgotten about, Naimi rushed up the ramp and disappeared around the corner. Navigating the halls of her mother’s airship she felt the change of vibration under her feet that meant that they had taken off and were officially in fight. She turned a hall and came to stop at a large metal door. She knocked three times, then once, then two times, and then once more. A pause and then a moment later the door in front of her rotated inward. With little preamble Naimi walked inside, “I have something I want to show you.” She said excitedly.

“Come see what I’ve found first.” Shinra told her not turning to back to look at her from where he sat at his workbench facing away from the door.

“You always show first.” Naimi pouted.

“I’m older, it’s my prerogative to do so.”

“And I’m younger. It’s your prerogative to be nice to me!”

Despite what she had said she wandered over to the bench where Shinra was hunched over, sparks coming off the small welding tool he was holding. He was working on something that looked like a commsphere. Next to it a small orb glowed with a spectral light that Naimi had only seen inside the Macalania Woods. She picked up the orb turning it this way and that trying to get a glimpse of what was inside of it, squinting until she could make out a very small piece of wood. The whole thing was very odd and she begun tossing the sphere back and forth. Seeing this Shinra reached out and snatched it from her, “Don’t do that! What’s in the orb is delicate. If it gets exposed to our air it will lose power.”

“What is it?” Naimi asked.

“Wood from one of the trees of Macalania. After much hypothesis I’ve concluded that it gets its shine from pyreflies. However once disconnected from the tree the wood begins to lose its luster until it turns normal, dull and brown. It takes a bit of doing, but if you can remove it and place it into a glass orb where all the air is vacuumed out - it tends to keep it’s glow longer. How long I’m not sure though.”

Putting the orb down gently into its slot Shinra sighed. As he did so Naimi bent down so she could get a better look, now that she knew what she was looking at. “So what does it do?”

“It’s a power source. So far the trees are the only things that can hold pyrefly energy for any extended period of time - it’s how we made the spheres in the temples. But imagine if we could harness this power without the wood as a base. Cut out the middle man so to speak.”

“How powerful is it?” Naimi inquired.

Picking up the large blaster on the table he inserted the sphere into the node on the side and then hefted the gun over his shoulder, “Follow me.”

Unsure but just as curious Naimi followed Shinra out of his workstation and to the elevator that lead up to the deck of her mother’s ship. Once outside Shinra hefted the gun on his shoulder and took aim at the empty sky. Naimi had seen a blaster of this kind fire before. Her mother had once sat her down and showed her different types of blaster fire and she had watched in rapt attention in love with the colors that they had made when they shot. This type had a wide fire range that was harder to control if you didn’t plant your body properly, but not so hard that someone even her mother’s size couldn’t stand the push-back. This was different, the energy ray the blaster let off was larger and stronger than it had been previously. Shinra himself was thrust back almost half a foot. Although he did not fall over. Naimi swallowed, cousin Yuna wasn’t going to like this one bit. But as someone who loved machina well, “Woooooooow.” Naimi said in awe.

“It’s astronomical the type of power that pyreflies provide compared to other magical energies, or the wind and solar power that cities often employ. I’m not saying it should be used to power weapons, but this is logically the best way to show the might of this sort of energy.”

“You want to-”

“Use this to power cities. Undoubtedly. But the technology is still far from being ready for that sort of thing.”

“That’s so so so cool! That blows what I was going to show you out of the water.” Naimi pouted a little.

Shinra turned to look at her, “What were you going to show me?”

Reaching into her satchel Naimi pulled out a flat square object with two empty node spaces connected with a diagonal line, “Ta da! Unerring Path, my very own garment grid! There are no garments yet, but sus and tyt agreed that it was time I had my own. Soon I’ll be fighting alongside them. We should go hunting for some when we reach Besaid.”

“What ones were you thinking of using?”

“I used my mother’s thief garment yesterday and it was good but…” Naimi blew out a raspberry, “I like guns. And the heft of holding a sword. When I swing my tyt’s blade in what little sparring practice they let me have, I knew I was gonna knock down some enemies. Do some serious damage. Maybe gunner? Oh or alchemist! And warrior …. samurai maybe? So many choices! It’s really exciting.” Across from her Shinra laughed at her enthusiasm and Naimi glared at him sternly, “Don’t be rude.”

One day she would master the glare she had seen her father use so many a time, and it would be fearsome indeed but for now it just caused Shinra to laugh at her harder. Realizing she was making no headway in the staring department she slugged him on the shoulder, “Ow!” Shinra said rubbing his arm.

“Don’t be rude.” She repeated.

“If you were not five years younger than me I’d give you back that in full.”

Hearing him say that Naimi crinkled her nose, “No you wouldn’t.”

He laughed at her and Naimi crossed her arms frustrated at his tone. Eventually he smiled at her, “No I wouldn’t. My calculations say your mother would kill me, and all signs point to your father lending a hand.”

As he finished his laughing Naimi’s eyes hardened, “They would.”

How seriously she said it made Shinra rethink what had just happened, Naimi could see it in his eyes. Her father always said that while sometimes she could adorable her way out of things, even more scary was her glare. It was good to know he was right. Shinra stumbled over his next words, “How about I help you pick out a dressphere when we get down to Besaid. We can weigh pros and cons of each, a scientific exploration and gathering of data.” He paused, “To say sorry for this debacle.”

“Yes!” Naimi pumped her fist, she couldn’t wait.

Their chatter was broken by the sound of her mother over the intercom, “Naimi wherever you are, your monkey seems to have found your tyt and is climbing all over him. Please come and save him.” A small chuckle followed when her mother stopped speaking.

Naimi had the decency to look ashamed and she rushed towards the entrance back into the main hulk of the airship. She waved to Shinra as she left, “See you again soon!”

The door closed behind her and as she traveled down into the belly of the ship to find her father she wondered what kind of dressphere she would buy. There were so many choices and so many different types. She couldn’t rush into it. It would take thought and planning and finding the very best one for her. It was her very first, and firsts were important - not something to be squandered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Heala:** Niece. 
> 
> This chapter is as close as I'm going to get to Almighty Shinra (A boss from the International/HD version of FFX-2). He's not studying fiends but he is still messing with fareplane energy. Also nerd friendship is best friendship.


	11. Diplomacy - 3 Days Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politics are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory_

“I don’t see why we can’t give them the money for their education center. The east side of the largest part of main continent near the sea is relatively empty and there is nothing wrong with wanting the Guado to start teaching.” Yuna said staring Gippal and Baralai down as Shelinda furiously took notes beside her.

“The money will be better served if it’s used on the school in Bikanel instead, there are many who live in the dusty mining town there now. Not just Al Bhed either, Yevonites too. A school could help with greater integration of both sides. As someone with Al Bhed and Yevonite blood you must understand this best Yuna.” Baralai told her in his most soothing voice, which Yuna hated - it meant that he was trying to placate her into agreeing with him.

“The school there is already going to get money, that’s not up for debate. It’s a mining town and already rather rich in resources.” Yuna said, “But I do not see why we cannot put money into the new Guado homeland. I promised Tromell forgiveness and I intend to see it done.”

“And we have given it - by leaving their people alone and cleaning out their home in the Moonflow. A home, I will mention - they have not returned to. The latter cost us time and money and amounted to nothing. Instead we discover that they had already made home by the east sea.” Gippal told her eyes hard like steel.

“It wasn’t all for nothing. Yevonite Priests and Al Bhed scientists have moved into Guadosalam to study the farplane. Guadosalam has become a hot spot for those who wish to study the unknown. If you could let go of your prejudice for just a moment you would see that.” Yuna looked at her cousin not flinching nor backing down.

“You of all people should understand my hesitance. Every time the Al Bhed step up to help the Guado they have turned their shoulder at us. Why then should we give them more resources when time and time again they have given us nothing in return.” Gippal continued to argue, “Why not spend the money on Al Bhed ideas which will further our growing Spira and have always continued to further our growing Spira. When her Ladyship was it trouble it was not the Guado who came to her aid, no. Let us give our money where our money will be best spent.”

“I unfortunately agree with Gippal on this one, as loathe as I am to admit it.” Baralai said.

“What if it happens again?” Yuna asked staring at all of them.

“What if what happens again?” Baralai asked confused.

“Yuna wants to know what happens if we ignore the plight of the Guado. If we ignore them when they need us most. If we continue the tradition of distrust and anger instead of kindness and peace. It was this sort of attitude that created Seymour Guado after all. The othering and splintering of both our community and theirs. They wish to use the money to make a school to urge against that sort of thing, to attempt to educate instead of misinform. To bring people together.” Lulu said.

The meeting, which had been going on for about a half an hour had not yet reached resolution. But Yuna, who was sitting at the end of the table could tell that they were close to a breakthrough. And she was glad of it. After all, their petty bickering could not go on for much longer. The whole purpose of this meeting had not been to argue over the building budget for the Guado school, but instead to give her any information that needed to be passed down before her coronation not 3 days away now. It had been her fault for bringing up the Guado in the first place she held no illusions about that, she should have just waited until no one but her had any say in the matter - but she wanted to go into her administration with good will towards all and not with this hovering in the background.

If she could get everyone to agree together, when the decree came down there would be less tension. With the backing of the current legislation people would have no choice but to agree with it. It was easier to get people to agree to something when it wasn’t just one person telling everyone to follow. Trust was better fostered when multiple people from different backgrounds agreed. In the coming days people would have to get used to the ideology of one, there was no way around it - but for now there were other people who could back up her final say in the matter of law and policy and she wanted to take advantage of that, “You agree with her Lulu?” Baralai asked.

“We both do.” Nooj told him, “As someone who has seen Seymour’s rage up close Praetor I do not know how you couldn’t agree that giving the Guado the tools for a better and more open education is the way to go.”

Having heard both sides Yuna sighed, “I think the problem is that we are treating it as an either or. Why don’t we do this - agree that one fourth of our current pool for these two current education budgets will go to the Al Bhed and three fourths will go to the Guado. Then in an effort to apologize for not giving either side the full budget they desire we will send a few educators over to both areas. I already know of some Yevonites and Al Bhed who would love to work with both camps and get to know all sides of the war. We can make it part of the rebuilding effort that these scholars help each side set up the schools and get the system in place. If either people reject the help then it is no longer on our shoulders.”

It wasn’t a perfect solution nor was it - as Yuna had hoped, the total agreement to send the money over to the Guado. Still it was a compromise, and as Yuna had learned life was full of compromise. It was how big picture things got done. As the room sat in silence contemplating what she had said Yuna hoped that they would eventually agree with her. Finally after a few minutes Baralai let out a breath, “Fine. I don’t completely like it, but I agree on the terms.”

“I agree as well.” Gippal said, “Although I want it on record that it was not my original decision.”

“Thank you.” Yuna said.

Next to her Shelinda handed Yuna the data pad she had been scribbling on, “If you could just sign here?”

Yuna took the blunt pen from her assistant and signed her name in long loopy letters, “Done.”

“Perfect.” Shelinda said storing the pad and taking out another from the bag next to her feet, “I’ll have our records division put together more legal paperwork for signature later on, but for now that’s going to be the document of record if no one has any objections.”

“You’ll find none from us.” Lulu told her.

Sometimes Yuna didn’t know how Shelinda did it. She had to be at least somewhat frazzled but through it all the woman was able to keep a calm composure. Often times she got snippy with Yuna for slacking off or not doing what she had promised but that was a bit different than the manic energy Yuna thought one in Shelinda’s position must feel every now and then. Even Yuna was sometimes overcome by everything going on around her. Now for instance, where all she wanted to do was relax on the beach with a cold glass of water. As she considered this she felt a calming presence that felt like gentle waves and sunlight fill her mind, _“Tidus?”_

_“You doing okay? Felt a bit of stress from you so I figure I should send you some of what I’m feeling right now.”_ He told her.

_“They’ve been arguing about budget for a little over a half hour now.”_ Paine said.

_“How do you -”_ Yuna asked.

_“I’m in the waiting room. Baralai wanted to go over unit information with me after this, and he thought the meeting would be short. I heard the fleeting thought of money cross my mind, and since the thought wasn’t mine -”_ Paine trailed off letting Yuna fill in the blank.

_“It’s my fault really. But we’ve decided so the bulk of the meeting can start now.”_

_“If you need anything just let us know.”_ Tidus told her.

_“Of course!”_ Yuna said.

_“By the way, where are you father? Feels nice. Share the feeling. I’m sitting in this cold steel room...”_

The conversation faded as Paine and Tidus continued on with their chatter but filtered her out of it. Still there was a small tickling feeling in the back of her mind that told her that if she wanted to she could summon them back to her without much trouble. Across the table Lulu stared at her, “Yuna?”

“Ah. Sorry, Paine and Tidus were helping me destress.”

Beside her Shelinda didn’t even raise her head from whatever she was working on. In bringing her assistant into her fold of friends Yuna had been forced to be honest with Shelinda about a few things, mainly that Tidus had once been Sin and upon being brought back to life, the two of them had been given this connection as he had been her Aeon. At first Shelinda had been shocked, but eventually she had promised to keep the secret. It was better this way Shelinda had said, and above all she trusted Yuna to protect people. It wasn’t the full truth but it was a truth that was easy to swallow.

Sometime in the future Yuna wondered if it would all come crashing down on them, if her house of cards would come tumbling down into nothing but ruin. But something told her that it would be okay. Once they were gone it would no longer matter anyway. She would die and Sin and Yu Yevon would follow and Tidus would not allow himself to be used again in such a way ever again. He was her small evil to pay for the protection of a whole country and even then, in her heart of hearts she knew he was nothing but good - nothing but loving. Some people would never see it that way though and so she would guard him close to her chest for all time, “Ah.” Lulu said but something passed over her face that confused Yuna, it was the same look she had worn when they had been in their hidden grotto.

“Is everything okay Lulu?” She wanted to know why her friends looked the way she did.

“Everything is fine.” Lulu reassured her but Yuna knew that it wasn’t the whole truth.

“As long as you say so.”

“I do. Now come I have 15 pages for you to look over and not much time to do it in.”

“As do we all, although I admit my document is smaller.” Gippal said.

After that they fell into easy conversation. Lulu covered the expenses of the Youth League while Nooj told her where they wanted to go - how they had just started exploring the cave system under Mushroom Rock Road. How they were thinking about setting up an underground transportation system that could potentially take one from Luca directly to Mushroom Rock, although he wasn’t sure if the money or resources were there yet. Baralai talked about the project to save whatever they could of the Bevelle Underground and how he wanted to make it habitable but how the project was also slow growing. Together he and Gippal also presented a new idea that the two of them had come up with: The Spira Fair. This would be a once every four years event they explained, with a big blitzball competition and machina show. Maybe even some rides could be set up. The fair would be done in different locations every time to show off different cultures and different cities. But it was still deep into the planning stages and New Yevon wasn’t sure they had the funds to commit to such a project either. Currently a lot of Spiria’s budget was going to rebuilding efforts and would have to do so for a long time. The notes that they all had in front of them did not lie.

Yuna took everything they said under advisement but tucked the idea of the fair away to come back to later. While they might not have the funds to do one every four years yet the idea of doing one at some point, maybe as a one off appealed to her. A little under an hour later and they were finally done. Shelinda saved the notes she had taken to her pad and then made a audio copy of the conversation on the record sphere on the table. This she tucked into her satchel with her pad. When she got back to the office she would make a third paper copy for their records. The record sphere would most likely end up on Yuna’s desk tomorrow for a second review.

Then they were done, and after short goodbyes everyone splintered off to go their own ways. Freedom, sweet freedom Yuna though as they exited the building. Stepping out into the mid-afternoon sunlight felt like a shot of tea or something equally warm and soothing had been injected into her veins. Next to her Lulu blinked up at the bright rays. Despite what she had said earlier Yuna saw her wearing the same expression she had worn when Yuna had mentioned Paine and Tidus by name, “I know you said - ” Yuna started.

“I know. I’m still thinking about it, telling you what’s on my mind - what I’m hiding, but it’s none of your business and if I want to tell you I will.”

“Sometimes I feel like the whole of Spira is my business.” Yuna said laughing.

“This is unrelated.” Lulu told her.

“Ready to go?” Nooj asked appearing next to Lulu.

“Yes.” She turned back to Yuna, “I’ll see you later.”

“Yes! Later.”

The couple walked away and as they did so Yuna loosened the reigns of her connection with Tidus just a little bit, _“I’m on my way home. You up for a late lunch?”_

_“I’ll start making something right away.”_ Tidus answered her.

Comforted, and just a little bit hungry Yuna signaled Elma letting her know that she was ready to go home and wondered just what Tidus would have ready for her when she go back. Whatever it would be she was excited to try it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a challenge to myself to see if I could handle something a bit more dialogue heavy. Also Paine is very good at lying ;) "unit information" has got to be code for something.


	12. Children - 3 Days Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the markets of New Zanarkand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory_

Paine walked leisurely, Shinra tagging along by her side. In front of them Kelk walked nonchalantly, arms crossed behind his head, his gait slowed. None of this mattered of course because ahead of all three of them Naimi walked excitedly, feet hardly touching the pavement in short but quick strides.

As they entered the square her pace only increased forcing the three slower walking patrons to try to keep up with her. Paine laughed at her enthusiasm, at least one of them was excited. Which wasn’t to say she wasn’t happy to be here, Rikku had asked and she had said yes after all. Then Shinra had declared that he would come as well, and Kimahri perhaps seeing this as a chance to familiarize his son with other aspects of the world had insisted that Kelk come too. That had been met with a lot of grunting from the young Ronso but as things were wont to do when parents stepped in, he had eventually caved to his father’s wishes. Later Tidus had thanked her for giving them a chance to catch up without children around and she had let her own father know that it wasn’t anything to be worried about.

It wasn’t the weekend but that hadn’t stopped the market from being packed full with people. Part of the booming business could be attributed to the fact that people were in the area for Yuna’s coronation, but as had been pointed out in many different articles in many different newspapers Besaid was exploding into a life of its own. One could not wholly blame the coronation. Being the Capital city helped of course, but the pictures of it in magazines as some sort of peaceful metropolis where nothing ever went wrong didn’t hurt either. Filled to the brim with pictures of palm trees, sandy beaches, markets, and their very attractive ever growing Blitzball team. Paine had to admit she wasn’t a huge fan of seeing her father described in terms like “glistening” or “gorgeous”. But she put up with it all the same. The first time it had happened she had ended up contacting Yuna and her friend had just laughed and had reminded her that Tidus wasn’t her father, not in the traditional sense.

Once Yuna had said that though she had gone quiet and asked if she had hurt Paine’s feelings by stating that outright. After a little bit of time Paine had confessed that while her feelings had not been hurt - it would take more than an offhanded comment like that to bruise her, what Yuna had said had felt incorrect. The two of them didn’t talk often about family, and her relationship with Tidus because they were all so close in age. It was hard sometimes to reconcile how they looked age wise with how they felt about each other. By the end of the conversation Paine had made it clear that while she didn’t think of Yuna as her mother, the feelings she had for Tidus felt like the feelings that Naimi felt for Auron or Kelk felt for Kimahri. Tidus wasn’t her father in the traditional sense, but the familiar notions she had of him were.

After that Paine had asked if he was nervous when it came to his upcoming match, and his ever increasing popularity. Yuna seemed to think that he enjoyed it, and that if Paine wanted she could ask Tidus to open up his emotional link to her about it so she could get an honest reading. However Paine had insisted that doing so wasn’t necessary and that she trusted Yuna’s judgment.

A tug on her sleeve brought her back to herself and she she looked down at Kelk who had found his way back to her and was now pointing at Naimi who was arguing with an aging man who had to be at least thirty years older than her. Walking up to them Paine was able to catch on rather easily to what had happened, “-behaving childishly, keep your pets at home.”

“Dusky didn’t do anything wrong and he didn’t steal an apple. If anyone is behaving childishly it’s you.” Naimi’s eyes were hard and it was clear she wasn’t backing down.

From the tone of her voice she was also clearly channeling her father, which for Auron worked. For Naimi who was still young, and could not tower over people it only served to further exacerbate the situation, “What happened here?” Paine asked once she had gotten close enough to be heard.

“Dusky and I were over there looking at machina parts.” Naimi pointed across the aisle at a dusty looking booth with tons of loose wires and gears, “And then this guy is yelling at me about how Dusky stole an apple, but he’s been on my shoulder the whole time!”

“I had all my apples in a row and not twenty seconds after she shows up at the machina booth across the way one of them goes missing.” The older man said.

“I keep telling you to look under that ridiculous, gaudy, and tacky red skirt you have on the table and are trying to pass off as a tablecloth but you keep on saying no!” Naimi crossed her arms and glared angrily.

“The way I balance my apples, such a thing is impossible.”

As they were talking, Kelk who had seemingly disappeared from the group reappeared holding a small shiny red apple, “Kelk find. Hidden under skirt like Naimi say.”

Upon his announcement the face of the man Naimi had been arguing with did a few strange things. First, Paine noted - he had the gall to look upset, then that transformed into embarrassment, which turned into disbelief. Having dealt with plenty of people like the man in front of them Paine knew with certainty what was coming next and the man did not disappoint, “That apple must be one from the table! You must have just stolen it. Let me just count -” He turned and begun to count his apples while they waited, “It must be!” He exclaimed when he was done.

“But it’s not is it.” Paine said staring at him with a measured look.

“It -” He stumbled over his words.

“I can wait.” Paine told him.

“No. It’s not.”

“Apple man apologize.” Kelk told him, “Honor already tarnished. Best can do.”

“It was just a misunderstanding!” He complained.

“Misunderstanding: a failure to understand something correctly and a disagreement or quarrel. You are correct in your assessment but there was no misunderstanding on our end. Belligerent: angry and aggressive, feeling or showing readiness to fight, and if my calculations are correct - you. Please apologize.” Shinra said.

There was a little bit more sputtering but eventually the man in front of them was able to squeeze the words sorry out of his mouth. Having finished the altercation Paine sighed, more than anything she hated people who could not be bothered to try to see things from all sides nor could she deal with people who attacked children. Naimi wasn’t just any child of course, but she was thirteen and the man was clearly in his later years. So it wasn’t up to Naimi to be the bigger person. Naimi owed this man nothing after how he had treated her. As they walked away Paine looked over at Naimi, “Are you alright?”

“I’m just steamed. I hate people like him! If he knew who we were or who we knew he’d be sucking it up big time.” Naimi’s eyes slowly softened, and her angry frown turned into a pout.

“Who are not important. Material thing not important. Ronso father says honor above all. Only matter if one kind, good, just.” Kelk told Naimi.

“Well said.” Paine told the young Ronso.

They turned a corner in the market and entered a long alleyway. Unlike the main street of the open air market, here buildings were laid out closer together and the street was tightly packed and dusty. Cloth awnings hung over booths that were clearly attached to homes. There were less people in this area of the city, but that was okay. This little street was one of the few hidden gems of the market, owned exclusively by Al Bhed only the best machina could be found in this alleyway. And with the best machina came the best dresspheres.

Most women in this day and age went to the high end dressphere boutiques which promised beautiful one of a kind dresspheres for outrageous prices. And they lived up to that, and more. But those dresspheres were often modded versions of ones that already existed. Songstress dresspheres where good fabric that allowed for easy movement was replaced with silks, and cloth that tore easily. Dark Knight battle gear that was dripping in diamonds and other unnecessary gems. Berserker costumes with long tails that were easy to trip over in combat but pleasing to the eye. Her mother and father both abhorred those shopped and Naimi, having grown up around machina and the idea of function over glamor did too. No, here in the Al Bhed market one would find none of that.

After a quick stroll up and down the aisle Naimi stopped in front of a medium sized booth and rang the small silver bell on the counter. A smaller woman came out to greet them wiping oil off her hands with a dirty rag. She was a bit portly, but overall looked friendly and her smile when she saw them was infectious. Putting the rag down she looked down over at Naimi, “What can I do for you?”

“I’m looking for dresspheres. It will be my very first! You seem to have the most so I was wondering if I could try them on?”

The woman eyed Naimi for a moment and then looked up at the group of people behind her. It was clear she was a little wary of letting a thirteen-year-old try on her few rare and expensive dresspheres, but that she wasn’t going to outright say no. Paine nodded back and the woman’s expression changed, “Alright. What’s your name?”

“Naimi.”

That made the woman pause. It didn’t matter what Al Bhed circles you ran in, it was hard not to hear or know about the young Al Bhed child that Rikku had adopted at the young age of nineteen. Naimi was often photographed, despite her parents wishes as the two of them often came to visit Yuna and wherever Yuna went cameras often now followed. There had been a whole spread on Naimi in an Al Bhed magazine for teenagers when she had turned thirteen. For the most part though Naimi looked like the average Al Bhed teenager and so unless it was expressly pointed out to people, she was able to fly under the radar. Which suited her just fine. Instead of making a scene the woman just nodded, “Come on in. Let’s try a few out.”

After that Paine decided that she liked this woman a great deal. She was no nonsense but seemed joyful as well. It was hard to find a mix of the two, “What’s your name?” Paine asked.

“Tal. Bit of a plain name but my mother, bless her heart thought it sounded strong.” She paused and laughed, “She wasn’t wrong. People liked to say I could knock out a boy twice my size.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Paine told her.

In front of them Naimi was picking out a few dresspheres and rummaging around the wares. She ended up bringing two spheres over to where Tal was standing next to Paine, “I can’t pick between Warrior or Gunner. I really wanted to try Samurai but I grabbed one of the swords used for it -” Naimi pointed over to the wall of swords, “And it was too hefty.”

“Try them.” Shinra suggested.

“Yes. Try.” Kelk agreed.

“Is it okay for me to try them on?” Naimi asked Tal.

“You may.”

Taking out the garment grid her mother had given her Naimi placed both spheres in the two slots that had been allotted to her. Touching the Warrior sphere there was a burst of light and then Nami stood before them in the garb of the warrior. Her outfit looked very much like that of the one her mother used but there was a greater emphasis on the color red instead of orange, and the tough fabric that covered her chest area went up to her neck and left nothing exposed. She moved around in it a bit swinging the sword and Paine noted that she had to have at least a little bit of training. Auron most likely, she surmised. The sword was a bit big for her overall, but it was lighter than the sword she would have used as a Samurai and so her movements were not as clunky. She looked at Paine, “Fight me!”

“Okay. Bring it.”

Transforming into her own garment Paine attacked Naimi, being mindful of the space around them. The two traded blows back and forth while Naimi got used to the sword she was using. At first her strikes were clunky and mis-aimed but they slowly became more accurate. By the end of their engagement Naimi had gotten used to the sword for the most part - although she still wasn’t the masterful swordsman her father was. Paine was impressed for the most part. Naimi wasn’t a large girl by any means, although Paine was sure she would eventually outgrow Rikku to the woman’s complains, but her skill for her body size and age was relatively impressive, “Next One. Next One.” Kelk chanted from where he was now sitting.

Touching the next node Naimi transformed out of the Warrior garment and into the Gunner one. In this she had long yellow leggings with silver accents, and her ruffled half-skirt was silver and white. Her black boots almost reached her knees, and her top closely matched that of her mother's but with silver instead of blue. She aimed the gun she was now holding and Paine laughed, “Your grip is all wrong.” Paine told her.

“I’ve never used this one before! I’ve fixed a few guns and fired a few, but none that looked like these. Feels weird.” Naimi said.

“You should get both.” Paine said after a long pause.

Behind her Shinra sputtered, “I said I would pay for one! Not two.”

“I’ll pay for the other one.” Paine told him, “She’s good with the sword so it won’t be a challenge. The Gunner garment will be, it will help her learn and grow. Experience is important.”

Naimi let out a shout of excitement, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

She ran over to hug Paine and for a moment Paine wanted to draw away from the contact, but seeing the unbridled joy on Naimi’s face caused her body to relax. Eventually her arms came up to hug Naimi back. A moment later Naimi pulled back and yelled in excitement again. Paine was glad to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to decide on the dresspheres that Naimi would buy. But overall I think these two suit her best.


	13. Guardians - 3 Days Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the beach evolves into a memorable morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_

What had started as a plan to go cafes and wander around Besaid getting to know the island for what it had become and not what it used to be, had quickly been derailed when Yuna’s meeting had been pushed to an earlier mid-day time. So now they were left with this, and honestly Rikku wasn’t sure what this exactly was. After eating a quick breakfast at Tidus’s favorite place they had gotten easily sidetracked. Somehow this had lead back to the private beach in front of Tidus and Yuna’s home. The sun still hung low in the sky, letting them know that it was not mid-day yet. 

Rikku picked up a stone and cast it against the water hoping to see it skip but knowing instead it would get swallowed up by the waves. This wasn’t a lake after all, there was a lack of tension in the water that was needed to make the stone dance. Instead the ocean roared loose and free. The rock hit the water and quickly sank as the waves swarmed around it, pulling it down onto the sandy basin below. As the rock disappeared she let out a loud raspberry and walked back to where Tidus, and Kimahri were watching her. She flopped down next to Tidus and shaded her eyes from the sun, “I’m bored.”

“I cannot believe you are the one with a young child, and I the adult one.” Tidus told her.

“Rikku still hyperactive. Need structure.” Kimahri agreed. 

“I have structure! And a job! It’s just a lot more interesting than all this sitting around. I miss Yunie.”

If she had known that she was going to be sitting around the whole day she would have put off coming by a day. There were still treasures to be found, sand to dig around in. She couldn’t stop thinking about the Cactuar nation she had found. Benzo had been kind enough to start right away and was sending her daily updates of things he had overheard through the equipment he had set up around, but not in - the little home they had found. 

So far he had discovered that the Cactuar’s had created an antidote to the poisons that sometimes coated their needles, and that to drink they had long roots that they could bury underground to find long lost recesses of water. This he had told her with a grin on his face, hands waving this way and that. She had laughed at him, and how excited he had been but honestly she envied him. Rikku had been here only one day and what little time she had expected to spend with her cousin had been cut short. It was infuriating. Kimahri didn’t mind the long chunks of time where they went without seeing each other and he sometimes got to see Yuna in political settings too. Meanwhile Tidus got to see Yuna everyday. Rikku didn’t get those excuses and “because I’m her cousin!” never really went over well, “When last time you see Yuna?” Kimahri asked.

“Six months ago. I knew she was going to be busy but I hoped -” Rikku shook her head, “No. Now is not the time to be sorry for myself. Has everyone gotten Yunie a coronation present?”

“Kimahri not sure. Ronso gift not good human gift.” 

This was true. Rikku remembered the kerfuffle that had happened when Kimahri had presented his gift to celebrate the signing of the document that had ended the cold war between the Youth League and New Yevon. The giant ax, and Rikku did mean giant - the blade had been almost as big as her, had not gone over well at what was supposed to be a party to celebrate peace. Kimahri had said that it was a peace ax, meant to symbolize that bloodshed was over. The bigger the ax it was said the bigger the friendship that was just forged. This was the second biggest ax that the Ronso had ever crafted, the biggest being a pair of twin axes that hung over Nhadala and Gippal’s workstations. Reparations for the Ronso’s long history of bigotry against the Al Bhed. 

After seeing the weapon a lot of Yevonites who did not understand Ronso culture had accused Kimahri of trying to start a war. In any other situation this would not have been seen as a minor slight. However Kimahri was a Ronso and telling a Ronso that they were attempting to declare war when they were decidedly not was considered more than just a small slight. Kimahri had growled at this and gone on to explain, in detail - just what he would have done if he was declaring war as he had been wrongly accused. Finally both Gippal and Nhadala had stepped in to explain what the ax meant, and how significant it was that it was as big as it was. 

When the whole thing was over everyone had discovered to their dismay that Yuna had slunk off into the back of the room to laugh at them all. She had tried her best to explain but in the end had said the whole thing was so funny and so absurd that she just couldn’t help herself. And that had been the end of that, “You must have some idea.” Tidus told Kimahri.

“Some. If done by tomorrow give to Yuna. But if not done Kimahri worry, Kimahri empty handed. Prideless.”

“You shouldn’t worry so much about it. Yunie will love it no matter what it is, and you know she doesn’t care about pride or any of that.” Rikku tried to comfort him.

“What you get?” Kimahri asked her.

“I can’t tell. It’s a bit private. But I think she’ll like it.” Rikku turned to look at Tidus, “And you?”

“It’s a process. I didn’t even know I was going to get her a gift until recently. But it should be done soon. Today even.” 

There was a pause and then Rikku sighed, “I can’t believe Yunie is going to be the leader of Spira. I suppose I should have known that this was always coming, that it was inevitable but it doesn’t seem real.” 

“It was always going to happen some way or another.” Tidus said, “People need her, and even when she leaves they can’t let go.” 

As he spoke something unrecognizable crossed his face, and Rikku swore it looked like pain. But the expression was gone so quickly that Rikku was sure she had imagined it. From what Tidus told her in their comms he and Yuna were happy. So why suddenly did he look so sad? Rikku stored it away as something she would have to ask him about later. He was her best friend, and she would get to the bottom of his heartache, real or imagined. 

Tidus grabbed a handful of sand and let it pour of of his fist from the bottom like an hourglass. Rikku stared at the stream transfixed for a moment. Every so often the wind would displace one grain of sand and it would float away from the flow before blurring in with the background of the shore, once again one grain among many. Then the water would come up and lap the sand away, dragging it into the ocean where it would either erode or journey to other shores, other beaches. 

Rikku had listened to Yuna’s interview on the radio a few days ago as she had been cleaning her work-space, body smudged with grease. As Yuna had begun to talk Rikku had put her oil stained rag down and just listened. Yuna had spoken about time, about not repeating the mistakes of the past, about never looking back, how you couldn’t look back. Rikku wondered if that was how the grain of sand felt - that it couldn’t look back, could only go forward once it had been plunked from the stream, “Rikku ok?” Kimahri asked.

“Rikku thinking.” She answered him, “Too deeply maybe. Time to stop - deep thinking has never been my forte. Leave that to the big wigs.”

“Uh… guys?” Tidus spoke up.

Turning Rikku looked up at the horizon where Tidus was pointing and felt her jaw almost drop. In front of them had to be a flock of at least thirty or more condors. They were flying toward them like a massive cloud of smoke, billowing and changing shape with the wind. As they drew closer their cries could be heard over the gale of the sea. Overall condors were not too powerful but with that many of them Rikku knew they could quickly become overwhelmed. Despite the odds they couldn’t let that many of them get inland. Not everyone was equipped to deal with threats such as these and New Zanarkand had a very small standing army. Most of it still residing in Besaid, having not made the transition to the new Capital. 

With little hesitation Kimahri sent a fireball spell into the group of condors. The fire connected with one of the birds, and killed it on contact. The flying bestial like birds noticed instantly, a loud ruckus cry going up inside their flock. Challenge accepted, their focus changing to the small group on the beach. The battle it seemed, was on.

Reaching into her bag Rikku grimaced at what she found there. Considering that she had planned to be in the city she only had one dressphere on her and hadn’t even seen it necessary to bring any of her normal spheres. In fact the one sphere she had seen fit to bring with her was one that she was in the process of breaking in, and thus had less experience with. Despite this Rikku knew it could be worse. She could have been like Tidus currently was - which was weaponless. Touching the sphere she felt the change come over her and had to push the big floppy hat that appeared on her head out of the way of her eyes, “Hate this very much.”

It didn’t stop her from casting a large bolt of lighting into the the sky to match Kimahri’s weak fire spell. It caught a few of the condor by surprise and three of them burst into pyreflies while the rest dodged out of the way, “Black Mage?” Tidus asked a little confused by her current choice of dressphere.

“At least I’m not going to fight them off with a stick!” 

“Fight now. Joke later.” Kimahri told them.

“Listen, if we are facing crazy odds that’s the only time to banter.” Rikku fired back.

By that time the condors were upon them, swarming and thick. In rapid succession they dove bombed down. Rikku rolled out of the way of most of them, but that didn’t stop three of them from getting a few solid hits in. By the time she righted herself to get a look at Tidus and Kimahri there was a large pink scratch down her cheek, and the shoulder of her outfit had been torn at the seams where another long pink scratch looked ready to break. Her hat had long been discarded to the sand. 

Across from her Tidus was in fact attempting to fight the birds off with a large stick with minimal success. A few were dazed and couldn’t attack - but it was clear the condors knew who the weakest member of their group was. It wasn’t that Tidus wasn’t experienced with combat, it was just that no matter how hard he hit a stick was still a stick. At least 10 birds swarmed around him and he brought the stick down with all his might on the top of the head of one of the winged beasts. The bird went down but did not die. If Rikku had a clear shot she knew she’d fire a giant well, ball of fire into them but she feared hitting Tidus instead. While she was contemplating what to do she heard a loudly spoken but terse, “Duck.”

Taking cover a huge tornado of fire sped towards the condors between her and Tidus. The condors exploded into pyreflies as the tornado tore into them. As the spiral of fire dissipated Auron charged into battle sword drawn, running right toward Tidus. Seeing where he planned to go Kimahri did the best that he could to claw down the few condors in his path. As Auron neared Tidus he pulled out the sword he had stuck in his sash and handed it to Tidus upon reaching him. The blitzball player looked at him a little shocked, “How did you know?”

“I saw the fireball from my seat on the porch.”

“Ah yes, the old S.O.S flare trick.” Rikku quipped.

“Yes. That.” Auron deadpanned. 

Auron cut a swath on his way to her, doing his best to cut down as many condor as he could. But when he got to her Rikku could still see scratch marks on his face and arms that told her that he had been hit a few times. Seeing him hurt made Rikku want to reach out and touch his face to make sure that he was ok, but she knew doing so currently wouldn’t help anyone. Reaching into the sash on his waist Auron pulled out a second item and Rikku’s eyes lit up at the sight of her favorite garment grid. Sometimes Rikku wondered just what she had done in her current life to be blessed with a man such as Auron. But the time for introspection was at an end. Taking the garment grid from her husband it didn’t take Rikku long to select an outfit. A moment later Rikku hefted her Alchemist’s gun over her shoulder, “Friendly neighborhood medic Rikku, hear to cure what ails ya.”

Crossing her arms in front of her Rikku readied herself for the descent of the condors. She yelped as they dive bombed her, but after the third one the attacks stopped. A blue form stood in front of her as Kimahri cut down condors as they tried to attack her. Auron had long abandoned her to go help Tidus, the two men cutting down swaths of condors. A moment later her gun let off the hiss of steam that let her knew the mix was complete. Uncrossing her arms the steam flooded the area curing their wounds. The red scratches on Rikku’s body disappeared and the condors could tell that the tide of battle had shifted. 

Having taken the brunt of the damage, Tidus rushed forward and with little hesitance cut down six of the condors in one attack executing a perfect slice and dice. Once he had done that only about six or seven condors remained. From there it was easy to pick the birds off, a shot from Rikku’s gun there - a slice of Kimahri’s sharp claws here, and the flash of both Auron‘s and Tidus’s swords. In no time at all the beach looked as if the battle hadn’t even happened.

Exhausted Rikku fell back into the sand, “I will never say I’m bored again.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Tidus told her.

“Rikku bored often. Will happen again.” Kimahri agreed.

“You’re all terrible. Do you think Naimi had such an exciting day?” She asked.

“If you are asking if we think she fought off a number of condors, then no.” Auron told her.

“Well I’d hope not.” Rikku told him.

“Children fine. Paine daughter with them.” Kimahri told them.

This was true. Paine could hold her own in any situation and wasn’t afraid to defend those she was closest to using any means necessary. She had died for them after all. It was good to know a person like that was with her child, would be with Naimi after she passed away. But that was far in the future and unnecessary to think about. They were all good kids, strong and able. Someday Naimi wouldn’t need her anymore, and she was sure she would make a stink of it like her father had. Still she was proud of who her daughter was becoming, and who she was going to become, “Right I’m starved. Let’s go back to the hut. Tidus can cook us up a mid-morning snack.”

“Stop volunteering me for things.” Tidus said.

“Kimahri want shrimp. With tiny red stone fruits.”

“Tomatoes?” Auron volunteered.

“That them.” Kimahri said.

As they walked back up the path laughter followed them and Rikku had to smile. Despite the early derailment it had been a good start to the day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I try to put the stories for each day in order but the stories for Day 3 got a bit jumbled based on how I ended up writing them. The chronological order is - Guardians and then Children/Diplomacy. With Guardians happening mid-morning, and Children/Diplomacy taking place later in the day.


	14. Planning - 2 Days Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu and Yuna meet with Shelinda and Elma to go over the details of the coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_

Lulu sat next to Yuna in the large boardroom. Unlike their meeting before which had been in a dark room, buried inside the Capitol Building - this one took place on the third floor and light streamed in from the windows. A few of the doors that lead out onto large balconies were pushed open and a gentle breeze occasionally blew into the room. This was a good thing because the day was hot and the room they were in did not have air-conditioning. Despite this the breeze and light clothing did a good job of keeping them cool. Today it was just her, Yuna, and few of Yuna’s aides. Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal had all already had this meeting but Lulu and Yuna had decided to postpone it for a day so they could go and enjoy other worldly pleasures after their meeting to “catch up on world events” yesterday had dragged on longer than was necessary. In front of them Shelinda shifted through paperwork, handing out sheets to everyone as she found the relevant documents that she was looking for. Finally having reached the bottom of the stack she looked up at the people in the room, “Ah. I think we can get started now.”

“Do we really need all this paperwork?” Elma asked eyeing the large pile in front of her.

“Ah. Yes, but only for documentation purposes. Data on data pads gets lost so easily.” As Shelinda said this she handed all of them data pads as well, each with with own look and feel to them so as to know which pad belonged to whom.

Glancing down at her pad Lulu found that it was a dark purple in color and seemed to be decorated with a black border. Somehow Shelinda had found a way for it to look pleasing despite the gaudiness of the two colors that Lulu loved, and often found herself dressed in. Yuna’s was white with gold embellishments, and more tastefully done. Next to her Elma was scrolling through her red one with a black chocobo on the back, “Is this what I think it is?”

“It’s a list of security people, yes. Of which you will be choosing ten. I sent a much longer list to Lucil a few days ago and she vetted it for me. While we don’t doubt that Yuna’s Guardians -” As she said this she looked at Lulu, “can’t do their jobs, we want them to be part of the festivities as well. So having extra enforcement will be necessary to paint the picture that they are in fact part of the procession and not part of the protective detail.”

Leaning over Elma’s shoulder Yuna looked at the data pad, “These are some interesting choices.” 

“May I see?” Lulu asked.

“Absolutely.” Elma answered. 

Handing the pad over to Lulu, she looked down at the list and a few names stood out to her: Barthello, Maroda, Lucil, Clasko. She looked back up at Shelinda, “Some of these are people we know. And are you sure Lucil will want to do it? I feel like Nhadala would want her soon to be wife to be on her arm during the procession.”

At that Shelinda laughed, “She added her name in. She wasn’t originally on the list.”

Hearing that put Lulu at ease. She knew, from letters that Lucil sent her of her adventures that she and Nhadala were still very much in the honeymoon stage - despite dating for over two years. She wouldn’t have wanted Nhadala to feel alone. But if the woman was up for letting Lucil be part of Yuna’s protective guard who was she to say no. The two of them would have plenty of time together at the private after party, where appearances would be less important. Thinking about lovers and ships however reminded her of what she had seen on the boat, what she had learned on the boat. About Paine and Baralai and the secret the three of them shared, “Are you okay Meyvn Lulu?” Elma asked.

“I’m fine.” She answered.

“Good. Then we can continue on to…” Shelinda flipped forward on her pad until she found the correct page, “The Ceremony proper.”

When she spoke Lulu could see Yuna visibly breath out. Despite being more than ready, and beloved by all she was clearly still very nervous. Or perhaps she had always been nervous, but now that the day was rapidly approaching she was getting worse at hiding it. Yuna had always been very good at hiding certain things, terrible with some - but that was true of everyone. Over the years though Yuna had gotten even better at it, hiding her fears and pushing on no matter the circumstances. She had to put on a smiling face for everyone, only a select few got to see her cry. But she never let that stop her and that was what Spira needed. Someone who loved without judgment and gave without thought, “Okay.” Yuna said, “Tell me everything.”

“We will start the procession by going to the Besaid temple. Here in front of a very select group of ticked people you will name Besaid Island as the new Capital of Spira and name the new successor of the Church.” Shelinda paused, “Are you really okay with your choice?” 

“I could think of no one better.” Yuna smiled, “Are you okay with my choice?”

“Yes. Absolutely.” Shelinda said with conviction, “They were the best person for the job.”

“It’s not like you have a long list.” Lulu quipped.

“No. That’s true. But I’m picky.” Yuna told her.

“Righ. Back on track.” Shelinda clapped her hands, “Once that’s done you along with the new leader of the Church, Meyvn Lulu and Nooj, Preator Baralai, Your Guardians, and other such notables - will walk to the double warfs that lead to the inner city of New Zanarkand. From here you will enter boats and ride between the two warfs which will allow people to gather on the warfs and watch. At the end of the warf you will exit the boats, and carriages will be waiting for all of you. From there you will get into the carriages, and ride to the Capitol Building. At the Capitol Building you will walk into the main room where you will change outfits from your High Summoner Robes to your Ceremonial Dress and should you need it, be giving a short period to catch your breath. Is everyone still with me?” Shelinda asked.

“Where do you want security?” Elma asked.

“That’s up to you.” Shelinda said, “I’ll send you a more in depth plan tonight so you can go over it yourself and then go over it with Lucil, when the two of you have a chance. I’m sure she’d be more than willing to help you figure out the best places to put people.”

“Thank you - I think I can agree with that. We won’t really have time to do a dry run, which isn’t all that fun but you gotta work with what you have.” Elma wrote a few notes down on her pad, “Continue.”

“Thanks! Once everyone is ready to go we will walk out onto the main balcony that overlooks the city. There will be many speeches, one from The Youth Leauge, one from New Yevon, another from the Al Bhed, and a few other items. There should be a program of events on your pads under one of the tabs. Read it over a few times to get comfortable with your place on it, and no the placings are not up for debate.”

Lulu tabbed over to study the schedule, “It looks good, you’ll get no complaints from me.”

As she said this Shelinda smiled, “That’s a relief. Gippal was rather cross about the placing so I didn’t want another argument.”

“Thank Spira that I am not Gippal.” Lulu said with no hint of sarcasm. 

“That’s not very nice Meyvn Lulu.” Shelinda admonished.

“Not all of us can have his… enthusiasm.” Lulu said sighing, “Please continue?”

“Ah yes, sorry. Once the speeches are over Emissary Yuna will finally go. She too will give her speech and then be sworn it. Waving and pictures for papers, magazines, and other articles will take place. We will return to the room, and go out the back. From there the cars will take us to the new Emissary house overlooking the sea. Here cameras will capture us entering, but beyond that will be not allowed. This will be a private celebration party, and we will - party.” As she wound down speaking Shelinda let out a long breath and held her hand to her chest clearly overcome with all of it, “And that’s the long and short of it.”

“I can’t believe you did all of this yourself.” Elma said a little in awe.

“Oh no no, there was no way I could do all this by myself. I ended up calling Tobli and we talked it through together. He’s a bit odd I’ll give him that, but he knows what he’s talking about when it comes to event planning. We have had many long sessions together about how to go about doing what we are doing. This will be the first time after all, so I wanted to get it right.”

“It’s beautiful.” Yuna told her warmth in her voice, jitters from before shaken off.

“Thank you.” Shelinda said for the umpteenth time that day, but what Yuna had said really had gotten to the woman and Lulu noted that her face was flushed just a little in happiness.

“Anything else?” Lulu asked.

“Other than the fact that her Lady Emissary has not yet picked out her outfit for the ceremony, no.” At this Shelinda glanced at Yuna her eyes a little prickly.

“I’ll figure something out. Honest.” Yuna told her, “Isn’t that how it always works anyway? We worry a lot but everything turns out for the best. Faith in Spira, in each other, that’s important.”

Hearing that gave Lulu pause and she smiled slightly. Perhaps she would have to put faith in what Baralai and Paine were doing, that they loved each other just as deeply as she and Nooj did. Yuna didn’t know it but she had once again perhaps saved Lulu from making a fool of herself. She knew that pride and it’s many trappings, righteousness being the biggest - was where she was weakest emotionally. Her life was a continuous struggle against her own prejudice and judgement of others. She was more harsh and fair than kind and fair, and for some personal and non-personal matters that worked but in others it was a constant uphill battle. In the end she had gotten caught up in her own desire for people to know everything, to be educated and enlightened. People had a habit of figuring things out themselves, and if they didn’t - well that was what Yuna was for, “Once again you solve my issues without knowing what they were.” She spoke aloud.

“Lulu?” Yuna looked at her friend.

“I was questioning something, or someone. I shouldn’t have.”

“Is this something I should know about?” Elma inquired vigilant as always, ready to protect Yuna from any threats she perceived could be coming. 

“No, not at all. Yuna is safe, sequester your weapons away Elma.” Lulu told the woman.

“Then what is it?” Yuna asked.

“The answer to a question, that’s all. You said to have faith in each other right, so have faith in me. Don’t worry about it.”

At that Yuna laughed, “You have always had a way of turning words spoken at you against the speaker, sometimes I don’t like it much at all. But ok. I will trust you.” Yuna said.

“Thank you.”

From there the meeting ran smoothly, there was not much more to discuss other than picking the people who would act as security. Compared to the rest that was easy, most of them Yuna knew and trusted. Once that was settled they dispersed but Lulu stayed behind in the Capitol building. Walking down to the office she knew that Baralai was currently using as his own she knocked once softly. A muffled come in told her that it was all clear and as she went to open the door Lulu prepared her heart to apologize, and to open her heart to understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, it takes some time but Lulu always does the right thing in the end.


	15. Breakthrough - 2 Days Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidus teaches Naimi the basics of blitz, and Rikku and Tidus have a heart to heart conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_

Once again Yuna was away at work and Tidus found himself alone. Well, not alone - he was going to meet up with Rikku, Auron, and Naimi later today. Still, the feeling of waking up to an empty and cold bed was becoming familiar. At night Yuna was his to love and to cherish, but during the day she belonged to Spira. It shouldn’t have stung as badly as it did, but he couldn’t get the article he had read out of his head no matter how much he tried. He was one man, and one man only. How could he compare to a whole nation of peoples, populous and diverse. Somewhere out there, there could be another man, another person who looked better at Yuna’s side. Who matched Yuna’s love for Spira, and who wasn’t him. The idea frustrated him more than he’d like to admit.

Two years ago he had asked Yuna to marry him. No one knew about it because Yuna had said no. She had looked at the ring and smiled softly and then shook her head, why did the two of them need rings when they were connected beyond something that was greater than marriage - greater than the symbol of rings on fingers. Her parents had been in love but it hadn’t stopped death from separating them, she had said. And hadn’t his mother and father been married too? Look what had happened there. No she hadn’t wanted to marry him. It had stung for a while but eventually the feeling had passed and he grown away from it. Maybe he wasn’t as over it as he had once thought.

As he begun to shuffle around the house something in him must have registered as awake because a voice greeted him as he was tying up his long hair, _“Good morning!”_ Yuna’s cheery voice cut through his thoughts.

_“Good morning.”_ He answered her back.

_“I made you porridge and a bowl of fruit for breakfast. The porridge is most likely cold but can be warmed up. The fruit should be okay. It’s not the cooking magic that you can do but it’s breakfast.”_

_“If you made it I’m sure I’ll love it.”_ He answered honestly.

Yuna wasn’t the best cook but she could do staples well enough. She often made him breakfast on early morning game days. For luck, she was fond of saying. He wondered if those breakfasts would dwindle once she had more pressing things to get to early in the morning. But the fact that she had woken up early enough to make breakfast before leaving told him that she was at least going to try to keep up with him. And even that made him feel bad. She shouldn’t have to keep up with him, there should be nothing holding her back. Not him, not her friends, no one. She should blaze forward unafraid and with all the power and goodness afforded to her, _“Are you okay?”_ Yuna asked, and he knew he had been leaking his own selfishness into her thoughts.

_“I’m okay.”_ He lied.

_“You don’t feel okay. I know what you okay feels like, and it’s not this.”_

_“Early morning blues. I’m sure that as soon as I eat this porridge you make me I’ll pep right up.”_

_“Whatever it is, you’ll let me know?”_

_“I’ll let you know.”_

_“Okay.”_

The link slowly faded away and he popped the porridge into the warmer that Rikku had gifted them with a few years back. A moment after waiting for the food to be done he heard a ding and pulled the bowl out. A sprinkle of brown sugar and the blueberries that Yuna had left out for him and the food was done. He took the food outside and sat down to eat and enjoy the mid-morning sun, letting the shade of the porch awning block the ever warming sun. Halfway through his meal he heard the telltale yell that signaled the arrival of his guests, “Tidussss!”

Rikku walked down the beach, Naimi by her side and Auron walking slowly behind them. The three of them painted a pretty picture, not a traditional one - Rikku and Naimi looked more like cousins than mother and child, but a happy one nonetheless. Despite being known for his gruff demeanor Auron wore a small smile, as he watched both Rikku and Naimi. When he was little Tidus had once envisioned himself like that. Having a family he could take back to his father and say “see, see?” and maybe in that moment his father would have been proud of him. Instead his father had died thinking him a failure. Sometimes in his darker moments he wished his father could be alive to see him now. But he had to squash those feelings deep down inside of himself. After all - he had the ability to bring his father back to him, but he knew that if he did and wished it so he would be no better than Yu Yevon who resided inside himself, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Tidus asked as they approached.

“Blitzball!” Naimi said excitedly, she was holding a practice ball under her arm.

Practice balls were much smaller than normal and usually made for younger children. Tidus remembered being given one for his tenth birthday. Of course none of it had been real, but the memory of his mother handing him the box while he tore into the packaging relentlessly was still there. As was his father’s relentless teasing that he would never be as good as his old man. It hadn’t stopped him from working every day, over and over again until he had his own techniques, his own skills. Then his father had disappeared, he had been scouted, and that was the end of that. Or it should have been, if not for his father laying waste to his Zanarkand dreamscape and pulling Tidus into the world outside dreams. Now he was the Captain of another team, attempting to get his second first place standing as the team leader, “Is that so?” He asked.

“It’s very so.” Naimi answered him.

“You did promise.” Auron reminded him, catching up with both his wife and child.

“That I did.” Tidus said. Putting his finished bowl of porridge down on the arm of the chair, he joined his three friends on the beach, “Pass me the ball.”

Naimi threw him the ball and Tidus caught it in a tight grip, “I lobbed that with all my strength!” Naimi said slightly off put by how easily Tidus had caught it.

He spun the ball between his palms. It had actually been a pretty powerful throw for someone Naimi’s size, if she wanted it there was a future in blitz for this girl. Although he was sure that Naimi didn’t dream of playing the game, and instead dreamed of rivets and gears, “You did.” Tidus glanced over at Rikku and Auron, “Do either of you want to join us?”

“No” Auron said at the same time Rikku said, “Yes.”

“While you pass the ball around I am going to go sit on the porch.” Auron intoned.

“Make us some ice tea while you’re at it. We’re going to get all sweaty.” Rikku yelled at his retreating back.

Listening to their easy banter made Tidus’s heart clench. He tried to will away the jealousy - Rikku was his best friend after all, but he couldn’t stamp it down entirely. Part of him knew that he was being childish, Rikku and Auron were not Yuna and himself. The two had their own struggles as well he was sure - they could never have children and Auron’s fate was tied to Rikku’s, but it didn’t stop him from wondering. They had decided to live a life as normal as possible, despite the odds. So why couldn’t he and Yuna? “Are you okay cousin Tidus?” Naimi asked.

“Just thinking about how to begin.” He continued on as if nothing was wrong, but a glance at Rikku told him that she wasn’t buying it, “Right. There are a few important aspects of blitz. Passing and kicking. Passing, because that’s how you move the ball around the field and kicking because that’s how you score. Let’s pass the ball between us a little bit so you can get used to throwing and catching the ball.” When he finished speaking he passed Naimi the ball.

She caught it and then raised her hand, “What about swimming?”

“Swimming comes later. But you need to learn how to kick and pass first. Basics.”

“Okay!” Naimi smiled and then threw the ball with all her might at Tidus.

He had less than a second to be shocked and then even less time to react as he put his hands down to block the ball from smacking into his stomach. The force of the throw sent him toppling over into the sand, but his fall was cushioned well enough that when he hit the ground he only let out a small “oof” sound, “Naimi that wasn’t very nice.” Rikku scolded her daughter.

“Sorry!” Naimi said, but her tone held laughter.

As he stood up Tidus kept his grip on the ball he was holding, feeling the grooves of the ball on his palm, “It’s okay.” He shook the ball at Rikku, “I caught it.”

As he said this Naimi’s eyes went wide, “But I threw it so hard!”

“You did. But a good blitzball player can react to any ball thrown with any sort of power, even balls thrown at their mid-sections.” He told her.

“You sound like my dad when you say that.” Naimi said pouting.

“How about we move on to kicking?” Rikku said interrupting.

“Alright.”

Placing the ball on the sand Tidus kicked the ball as far he could, fighting against the resistance of the sand grain. The ball flew forward a good number of feet and Naimi ran after it down the beach, “I’ll get it.”

As she left them Rikku slid up to Tidus, “Okay. Spill.”

“What?” He looked at his best friend.

“Spill. You keep staring off into the distance like you’re remembering something bad. And it’s not just today, it’s been all week.”

“I’m fine.” He told her.

The moment the word were out of his mouth Rikku slugged his shoulder, “You are not fine.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Naimi who had come back with the ball. She was grinning ear to ear, face flushed pink, “Got it.”

Rikku smiled down at her daughter, “Why don’t you try doing a few kicks like Tidus did. Until you get used to the feel of the sand.”

“I’ll take that challenge.”

Naimi ran a little ways away from them and begun working on her kicks, as she did Tidus realized what Rikku had done a bit too flawlessly and sighed. His best friend scared him sometimes with how resourceful she could be when her mind fixated on something. It was both why he loved her and why he had long decided never to cross her. This had to be why Naimi was so well behaved, “Now. What’s on your mind.” She said, swirly green eyes staring up into his.

“I don’t know if I’m enough for Yuna.” He confessed.

“That’s stupid.” Rikku told him.

“Is it? She’s going to be the leader of Spira Rikku. She’s going to be the single most important person in Spira. And I’ll just be a blitz player who occasionally appears on magazines half naked.”

At that Rikku snorted, “You’re more than that.”

“But no one will ever know.”

“They already do you idiot. And this isn’t just about Sin or Yu Yevon. That’s not important and I think Yunie would agree with me. This about what you were before any of that - her Guardian. For every article about how you’re just an idol there is another being excited that Yuna is going to be with someone who can protect her every step of the way. All of Spira saw the fight against Vegnagun, they all saw you put your life on the line to protect her. No one can deny that, can deny that you love her.”

“But is that enough for Spira?” He asked staring off into the distance.

“This isn’t about Spira. Our livelihoods have never been about protecting Spira. If that is the way you look at it you might need to look again.” Auron’s deep voice interrupted them, “This is about Yuna, taking a new and terrifying step in her journey. About how she’s going to need support, more now than ever. Guardians don’t stop being Guardians when the pilgrimage ends. No matter what the support is, we must be there to fulfil it.”

“Say you’re right -” Tidus started.

“I am.” Auron cut him off, “A Summoner can step away from the pilgrimage, and move on but the instinct of the guardian is to protect. That is hardwired inside of us and cannot be overwritten. It is who we are from when we wake up to when we go to bed. Don’t lose sight of who you are, and who you fight for.”

He handed Rikku a tall glass filled with tea and Rikku took a sip of it while looking at Tidus, “Have you talked to her about this?” Rikku asked him.

“No.” He admitted.

“You should. Maybe not now, but after. I think it would make her happy, or at least put her at ease.” Rikku told him.

Having seen her father return with glasses of iced tea Naimi scurried up to her father and mother and held her hand out for her cup. Her chest was heaving with exertion and Auron handed her the glass. With little fanfare she chugged the whole thing, holding her hand to her head as she finished making small noises of discontent, “Brainfreeze!”

“You shouldn’t drink so fast Naimi.” Rikku told her, “Now let’s get to passing again.” Elbowing Auron she smirked, “You too.”

“I’m not so sure…” Auron trailed off.

“You. Too.”

As Naimi tossed the ball to her father Rikku looked at Tidus, “You’re going to talk to her.”

“I’ll talk to her.” He promised.

“Good.”

Rikku caught the ball thrown in her direction and threw it at Tidus. He caught it and stared down at it, his emotions were still a little unsure but Rikku was right - he had to talk to Yuna. He couldn’t let his fears fester between them. Life was vast and ever changing and if his uncertainty popped up at worst possible moment it wouldn’t help Yuna and it won’t help him either. He had thought to get past this problem himself but the issue was bigger than him, and when he really examined it - wasn’t just about him. Yuna deserved to know the state of his mind too, and she deserved to know that he was unsure about their future. It wasn’t the best time for him to become conflicted like this, but that hadn’t stopped his emotions. When the time was right, he would let her know.

He tossed the ball up and grinned at Naimi, it was time to get a little of his own back. Throwing the ball at the unsuspecting girl she screeched and then dodged out of the way falling back on her butt as she did so. As she stood a glint sparkled in her eye that told him the game was afoot. Throwing had been cast aside - the war was on. Across from them Auron sighed, but even his exasperation could not deter the two combatants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a talk with your mentor and your best friend to help you recover a bit emotionally. Tidus still isn't completely out of the angst ball but he's getting there.


	16. Romantics - 2 Days Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baralai ruminates on his relationship with Paine and comes to a rather obvious conclusion (that's not so obvious to him). Or: Baralai is in love and is an idiot about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_

The Inn was a small thing on the northeast side of the Capital City, actual worldly directions notwithstanding. It was situated near the Capitol building itself but tucked away to the side and just a little out of reach. Here a man-made beach sloped downward into the sand, for the visitors to enjoy at their leisure. The Inn itself was boxy with two floors, and if you were lucky or in Baralai’s case - had the money for it, you could end up in one of the rooms facing the ocean. Baralai’s room, no the room he shared with Paine - was smack dab in the middle of the six large rooms that made up the upper floor. Here he sat in a plush thatched wood chair on their balcony as he stared out at the surf.

Besaid was beautiful at night, stars littering the sky - seen in a way that they were unseen in Bevelle. Bevelle’s own lights too fond of drowning out the sky’s own nightlights. The sound of the waves peacefully lapped up the shore and created a soundscape that could lure any right minded man to his rest. But it was not time for sleep quiet yet, there was still about an hour left in the twilight of night and music wafted down from the city and was softly swallowed up by the ocean. Perhaps they would go to bed before the music ended, but for now he was content just to be.

Baralai had always thought of himself as a simple man who only needed simple things. Books, tea, and good company. But he knew that those things were just the surface of it, and he would be a hypocrite and a fool to not say that he didn’t enjoy the sort of luxury that living the kind of life he had lived brought him. If he wanted to he could demand daggers of the finest metals, carriages of the best made machina parts, the finest sewn clothing. He demanded none of these things but sometimes they were given to him anyway. His guns were of the finest craft - Gippal had seen to that, and the guest room that he now resided in was part of that as well. Overall it was hard for him not to think of himself a lucky man.

But he also knew that he would give up all of his worldly possessions in a heartbeat for the love that Paine had given him. In this he understood that he was lucky as well. That the woman he had loved so fiercely and with such great longing even after her death - had been returned to him. And then through some miracle had come to love him back. He remembers acutely the day she had reached over and covered his hand with hers. The way his hand had tingled when she had removed it. How a few weeks later she had reached out and kissed him, taking the lead in their love life as she often did with him in life generally. His lips had tingled then too. Before they had become involved - when he had asked her to join the Fiend Hunting Corps, he had only done so because he had seen how badly she had needed to something, anything - that wasn’t standing around waiting for her life to start. Never in a million years would he have hoped or dreamed that it would lead to love. And that her love would be with him.

No one knew that he and Paine were sharing a room currently. The story was that she was in the same inn as him but a room adjacent. This made it easy to explain away the many visits she made, as well as made it easy for her to slip over in the night unnoticed. He had gotten a visit from Lulu earlier in the day to let him know that she had no plans of telling anyone about their relationship but honestly Baralai was tired of hiding it, tired of pretending in front of other people that he wasn’t with the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Who he could see - despite the fact that she would never age, himself growing old with.

Oh how he’d changed from all those years ago. That man who had been found with little sanity and even less love in his heart was not the same man he was now. It was a marvel how far he had come - from hating the Sinspawn, to falling in love with the Valkyrie mythos of who Paine was, to eventually seeing her for the woman she truly was. Removed of labels and a completely different person than of who he had dreamed about all those years ago when they had all thought her lost to them. Finding that despite the loss of his preconceived notions, he loved her still.

Behind him he could hear her shuffling about the room, putting things away and generally getting ready to go to bed. A moment later she joined him out on the porch. Before sitting down she placed a tumbler of whiskey on the table next to him, and a small glass of wine next to her seat. Having settled both of them she sunk into the rocking chair across from his and opened the book she was currently reading, “Long day?” He asked her.

“I wasn’t watching children the whole day like yesterday so it was much more tolerable.” She flipped a page over.

“You like children more than you let on.” He took a sip of the whiskey she had brought him and smiled at the taste, and at how smooth it was. Paine had fantastic taste in liquor, and for that he felt blessed.

“Some children.” Paine corrected.

“Some children then. But Naimi is like her mother,” Baralai paused, “and her father. So I can’t see how you wouldn’t enjoy her at least a little.”

At that Paine laughed, “Auron and I have mended our relationship for Yuna’s sake, and while we are no longer at each other's throats we also share commonalities that clash. It is the Rikku in her that saves Naimi for me.” She was blunt in her words and Baralai would have it no other way.

Somehow, despite their intensely different outlooks on life Paine and Rikku had always gotten along the best out of Yuna’s friends after all was said and done. Perhaps it was because Rikku found a sounding board in Paine or maybe it was because Paine had her father’s bearings when it came to friends, he did not know. But living on the same island had allowed the two women to become close friends. Rikku would often go to Paine with questions on fiends that she had run into in her travels and Paine would return the favor by bringing Rikku whatever treasure she had uncovered in the many deep dark places she traveled.

At one point their adventures had crossed during a trip to the newly rediscovered Omega Ruins. Together the two women, and Auron had excavated most of the ruins. Eventually they had run into two more difficult creatures and almost died. However the whole experience, especially coming out the other side alive - had left them bonded in a way that was deeper than just their Guardianship of Yuna, “But she’s a good kid isn’t she.” Baralai said.

“For the most part. There is a trouble making streak in that girl a mile wide. When you consider her parents it’s easy to see where it comes from.”

She turned another page and laughed lightly at something that was in her book, and remained a mystery to him, “What did you think of Kelk?”

“He’s like his father in a way, hard to decipher and a bit of a puzzle. He seems more playful than his father though, which might just be because the Ronso are less segregated than they used to be. He, walks like the world is his to own.”

“Purposefully.” Baralai continued her train of thought.

“Yes. Slowly and with ease, but with his shoulders held straight. I suppose though that is the way he must walk. The next leader of the Ronso.”

“And Shinra?” At this point Baralai almost felt like he was playing twenty-questions.

At that Paine only shrugged and took a sip of her wine. Baralai supposed she had nothing to say about the boy then. Which was fine, while Shinra was a smart teenager there was nothing memorable about him. Someday maybe, down the line when he had made a name for himself using his inventions - then he would be a proud business man with many stories to tell but as it was now his journey was a blank canvas.

Talking about children though made Baralai think about the future, about where he wanted to go and how he wanted Paine to be with him for all of it. To the bitter end, whatever that was and wherever it lead, “Where do you see us in a few years?” He asked.

“Something like that is impossible to know.” Paine told him raising an eyebrow at the question.

“Try.” Baralai implored her.

Sighing Paine put her book down and closed her eyes. For a moment she was quiet and Baralai let her contemplate what he had asked her. Soft breathing was their only companion for a few moments and then with her eyes still closed Paine begun to talk, “We own one of the larger huts in Kilika. It’s simple but warm and homey. You haven’t retired from politics. Instead you’ve become a local leader on the island who informs Yuna of island wants and desires. I’m still on the Fiend Hunting Corps, perhaps I am its leader, but whatever it is I enjoy it. You miss me when I’m gone but reunions when I return are better for it.” As she speaks Baralai watches a smile cross her face, in that moment he wants to reach across their chairs and kiss her - but he does not because he had asked this of her and he dares not interrupt her, “When you come home we drink like we are drinking now, and talk about our days as we are now but we are interrupted by the sound of small laughter.”

As she speaks the words Baralai’s eyes go wide, he had not expected that and perhaps Paine had not either for her eyes open and now she’s looking at him as if she does not know what to do or how to proceed, “A child?” He asks.

“I don’t - I do not know. Maybe all the talk of children got me thinking, maybe it was just subconscious and I did not really mean it.”

That much was true, perhaps the talk of children had shaken her perspective a little. Made her add a child when she had not wanted to, nor had thought of one before. While Baralai would love to have children he knew that he would throw it all away if it meant that he could live the rest of his life with the woman in the chair beside him. He had already spent much of his young adult life without thinking about or considering children, he could go many more. It wasn’t until he had started the relationship with Paine that he had even begun to envision what his future spawn may look like. The idea was not unpleasant to him, but also not so important either. No the important part of what Paine had envisioned was perhaps something else entirely to him, “You still picture the two of us together though.”

“I do.” She told him honestly.

“We’ve been together for almost two years now.” He said.

“We have.” She answered.

Overall it had felt like longer, and Baralai did not doubt that this was because they had been keeping it a secret for so long. The first few months they had been unsure of what they were, if what they had was just a casual fling for both of them when they were on a break from their work or if it was something more. It didn’t help matters that they only saw each other every few weeks and sometimes could go more than a month without little more than comm pleasantries. Finally six months in, Paine had suggested over a shared dinner that Baralai had cooked the two of them, that they give it a go. Baralai had wondered if it was possible to do so, to continue their relationship since they were so often away and Paine had told him that she thought it was worth it. And so with Paine’s say so they had graduated from a fling to a relationship proper.

Because they were so often not seen together, and because their contact remained much the same - save their comm communications which became more teasing, and grew in warmth, it never registered to the two of them until many many months later that they were still seeing each other in private and that they had not yet told any of their friends. A few drinks in and laying naked in bed, the two of them had decided that they were fine with the relationship as it was. Neither of them knew where their dalliances were heading, save that there were enough of them to constitute the fact that they were together and enjoyed it. As both of them were rather resolute and didn’t like committing until they had the whole picture and were ready to commit, this arrangement suited them fine.

Lulu finding them had thrown a wrench into that which Baralai had not been prepared for. While her ultimatum had eventually gone nowhere it had gotten him thinking about the future, about if Paine was part of that future and what it would mean if she was. The answer to the first question had come easier than he had thought it would - he wanted Paine in his life. No matter what.

Having decided that he had set out upon self reflection on just what that meant that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. What it meant that he wanted the spawn of sin to be his forever. The answer to that of course, had been that it no longer mattered. Yuna’s Spira was new and brave and terrifying and despite the fact that he protested some of her political choices in their many meetings, he loved it. He loved how the world was evolving and changing and he wanted Paine to be part of that change, part of the world that opened up to him every day. He was getting sentimental Baralai thought. He hadn’t used to be this sentimental. He couldn’t even blame it on old age yet, “I think I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you.” He said honestly, “And I think I’m ready to let everyone know.”

“I’m glad you finally realized it.” Paine told him.

“You knew?”

“Baralai, from the moment you looked at me for the first time again - after my father birthed me from the ocean, I knew.”

“You didn’t have to choose me.” He told her honestly.

“I know. But I did. And I think that is all that should matter to you.” Her words were spoken very matter matter of fact and if anyone else had said it Baralai might have been offended, but Paine was not anyone and therefore he was not.

“It is.” He said.

“Good.” As she spoke Paine stood up, “I purchased something for this occasion. Let me go inside and get it.”

“And maybe more whiskey?” Baralai asked her, during their conversation he had finished his glass and not noticed it.

“I’ll bring the bottle.”

As she went back inside to retrieve whatever it was that she had purchased Baralai sunk back into his chair and once again looked back at the ocean. The music still played, and the ocean still lapped and Baralai found he was glad of it. Of the turn of the tide, that had returned Paine back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Baralai's thoughts on love just because he's so silly about the whole thing. It takes him forever to figure things out. Good news though - Paine is always a few steps ahead of him.


	17. Bestowals - 1 Day Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna spends her last day as High Master Summoner with the people who mean the most to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_

\- Time -

Yuna woke to sun streaming through the window. She blinked a few times and then rolled over to look at the empty space beside her. It was cold when she put her hand over it, and she sighed. Today was early morning practice, so realistically she shouldn’t have been upset. But today was the last day of the rest of her life and she had hoped just a little, that Tidus would be there. Nonetheless, she didn’t begrudge him his need to practice - just wished he had put it off a little bit. Tidus had been distant with her the past few days and yesterday had been the first day things had seemed comparatively normal between them again. Whatever he had been going through he had clearly been able to overcome. Or he had at least worked through his issues enough the point where he was comfortable with her. Yuna wondered what it had been but didn’t think to pry. He would tell her when the time came. He always did.

As consciousness blossomed through her she noticed that her comm was blinking red, implying that a message had been left. Reaching out she smacked the top of sphere. A moment later the image of Shelinda appeared. The image bowed and began speaking, “Good Morning Lady Yuna. This is a recording, so please let it play all the way through.” At that Yuna laughed, “Today is the morning before tomorrow, which is your coronation. After thinking it through I have decided to give you the gift of freedom. Please do whatever it is you wish today. Sleep, go swimming, enjoy time with Tidus.” At that the woman on the comm coughed into a fisted hand clearly not comfortable talking about that particular topic, “I know it’s going to be hard but if I see you in the office to do paperwork I will kick you right out! So that’s my message for you today. Thank you.”

The form of Shelinda faded and Yuna smiled at the empty space, “Thank you Shelinda.”

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts, “It’s Elma My Lady. I’ll be around to ferry you wherever you want to go.”

Hearing Elma’s voice should have been a surprise but then Shelinda wouldn’t have been able to let go of the reigns that tightly. Standing up Yuna stretched and then shook out her sleep. It was time to see what the day offered her.

\- Joy -

Halfway into Yuna’s first cup of coffee there was a knock on the front door and Elma stood up to answer it. There was a beat of silence and then, “Well I’ll be.”

A moment later both Lucil and Nhadala walked into Yuna’s kitchen. Both of them were glowing and Lucil had a tan that made her skin look beautiful. Working in the sun on the deck of a boat had done her some good it seemed, “You’re back!” Yuna exclaimed and then looked down, “And married? I thought the two of you were going to have a big wedding.”

At that Nhadala laughed, “We were. But a few days ago we ended up almost drowning during a flood in of one of the undersea buildings we were exploring and decided we didn’t want to wait. We were married last night. You are officially the first people, other than our crew to know.”

“Congratulations! I bet it was beautiful. Even as a small ceremony.” Yuna said.

“I named my first mate Captain for a day, and he performed the rites. We decorated the ship’s hull with small lights, and the chef for the mess-hall cooked a delicious but simple meal. At the end of it I broke open my private liquor stash. And we partied late into the night.” Nhadala told Yuna.

“That really does sound lovely. And honestly perfect for the two of you. Much more so than the elaborate ceremony you were planning.” Standing up she walked over to the coffee machine and busied herself with refilling her cup and setting the pot up for a fresh batch, “Would you like some?”

“That’s okay.” Lucil said, “We can’t stay very long. We have to check into our inn soon, your house was on the way so we figured we would stop by.”

“I’m glad ya did.” Elma said, “It’s been awhile Captain.”

“You’re the Captain now Elma. I’m just Nhadala’s partner who oftentimes can be found saving her from flood ins.” Lucil praised her old charge.

At that Elma flushed bright red, “Thank you.”

As the two women caught up Yuna finished with her coffee and returned to the table, watching the two of them. Elma seemed to so happy to see the woman who had acted as her mentor and best friend for so many years. Lucil too seemed happy to answer and share any question or story that Elma asked her. As Yuna sat down Nhadala turned to look at her, “Ah that reminds me. The real reason we came here.”

As she spoke Nhadala pulled out a wooden box and sat it on the table in front of Yuna. Yuna looked at it for a moment before drawing it to her and pulling back on the lid to slide it off. Inside the box was quartered off into four sections, with each square holding different teas. She smelled each one and smiled at the scents, “The light yellow one is Cactus Honey Tea, an Al Bhed specialty.” Lucil explained. “The one with the purple hints is my favorite Razzberry Tea now made right in the Calm Lands at their Spiran famous market. The smokey one is Frosted Peak a type of Oolong that the Ronso make, known for it’s bold flavors. They claim only those who have daring taste buds drink it but Kimahri told me you’d had it before and had not spit it out. So I took the chance of giving it to you. The last one is a general tropical fruit blend, made from Besaid’s more well know fruits and if Lulu is not a liar - your favorite.”

Bringing the box of tea over to the counter Yuna turned off the coffee pot and turned on the tea kettle, “You have to stay now and at least enjoy a cup.” She told them.

“Alright.” Nhadala said, “One cup.”

“But just the one.” Lucil cautioned softly.

\- Comfort -

Having seen both Nhadala and Lucil off Yuna turned to Elma, “Let’s go for a walk on the beach.”

Her bodyguard nodded and that was how the two of them ended up strolling down the beach. The sand shifted under the soles of her sandals, not too warm but not too cool either. Besaid was a bit cooler than Kilika, despite both islands being tropical. No one was quite sure why that was, but that was just how it shook out. Both of them had warm waters to be sure but the sand on Kilika was known for being hot enough to burn the soles of people’s feet in their more intense seasons. This among many other reasons, was why Yuna loved Besaid best of the two islands. Loved it the most out of all of Spira.

More and more often the people of the island were starting to call it the Island of Miracles. And Yuna, who had lived here all her many years could understand the draw when it came to the new moniker. In its continued long life the island had been sleepy, content with going from day to day without care. After all, there was little there for Sin to attack and if they kept under the radar the large behemoth never saw fit to darken their doorway. So life became easy, simple, and peaceful. One woke up, went to the temple to pray and then went about their jobs. Many of the people who lived on the island before it had became a huge city partook in fishing and fruit production. It had been a simple sort of life.

Then Braska had visited and blessed their little home. This visit had the far reaching consequences of Yuna settling there eventually, and like her father she could not sit still. To go from having one well known High Summoner to two in such a short period of time was unthinkable for the island. Even more unthinkable was that the Summoner they had seen grow from a child to an adult would bring about the Eternal Calm. But Yuna had, and then she’d settled the head of the Church on their doorstep. As Yuna had grown so had the island, and soon enough the tiny island had blossomed into a growing and prosperous community.

Yuna’s own island given miracle had been a little different, which is how Paine found her - staring out into the the surf, “Oh.” Yuna said as Paine walked up the beach towards her.

“I thought I might find you here. When we heard you were going to have the day off you taking a morning stroll seemed the only logical conclusion.”

“Does everyone know that I’m not working today?” Yuna asked.

“Not everyone. Just everyone that matters."

In Paine speak everyone that mattered meant everyone in their small group of friends. Although now that Yuna thought about it her group of friends and acquaintances had grown so large over the past few years that she wasn’t sure if she could call the number of them small anymore, “Are you here to give me a gift as well?” Yuna questioned her friend.

“Yes.” Paine told her.

So this was to be the theme of her day, Yuna thought. Upon this realization Yuna decided that she was excited to see who she ran into. Both to see how the encounters would enfold, and what they would give her. So far the first two presents had been very different in scope. Despite this they all had one shared meaning as sentimental gifts that obviously had deep associations between Yuna and the person giving the gift. Nonetheless that didn’t change one very important fact, “You don’t have to.” Yuna told Paine.

“I want to.” Paine replied before digging around in her bag, “Here.”

She handed Yuna an amulet with an engraving that matched the charm on necklace that she normally wore, and Yuna stared down at it a little confused. It wasn’t something she would have normally bought for herself but she knew Paine wouldn’t have given it to her without good reason, “What is…” She trailed off not sure how to ask just what she had been given without coming off as rude.

“It’s the symbol of the Valkyrie. Dad knows what it is. Anyway, you can place it anywhere in your new home and it’s supposed to ward off evil. I carved it myself since all our symbols have to be hand-carved, it took a while.”

Turning the amulet around her in hands Yuna realized how much effort Paine must have put into making it. Paine wasn’t know for being an artist or good with metal work, but she had clearly wanted to make this for Yuna. And the symbol was carved well, the edges buffed smooth. Yuna was impressed with how beautiful it looked. Thinking about how nice it was, Yuna could picture Paine struggling over if she should make it at all. While Paine had never denied who she was, she also knew that above all Paine wanted to be known beyond her many titles. To make something so symbolic must have been very emotional for her, “Thank you.” She said honestly.

“I… I wanted to give you something good from that half of me. Something that wasn’t just a scar across your belly.”

“Paine -” Yuna sighed, “That scar saved my life and helped me find courage in the darkest part of my life. I love it. But, I love this gift as well.” She paused to give Paine time to digest what she had said, “I’m going to hug you now.”

Before Paine could say anything Yuna reached forward and drew her friend into a quick hug. It only lasted a short period of time but Yuna put all of the feelings that she could into it. When she drew back Paine tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and coughed, “Anyway, father might not like that symbol for the first few days, since it will dredge up memories of one of his many deaths but eventually he’ll come around to it. Put it somewhere even if he complains.”

“Will do.”

Having said her piece Paine turned away from Yuna and continued down the beach. As she walked away Yuna could tell that she seemed lighter for what had happened. It wouldn’t change who Paine was, but their conversation had been a good one and for that Yuna was glad. A moment later Yuna came to a decision, “Wait I’ll come with you!” She told Paine.

She rushed down the beach after Paine’s retreating back, Elma giving chase as Yuna slowly faded from her view..

\- Prosperity -

The walk on the beach eventually turned into a stroll to New Zanarkand and both Paine and Yuna parted at the wharves. While Yuna wanted to follow Paine into the city using the main road she knew it was folly. Instead, a hidden waterway had been built near but not next to the wharf for more official state travel. For the past year it had allowed Yuna to slip into the city relatively undetected. When the city was being built using boats to ferry the leader into and out of the city had been the decided method, only because of how well boats had been used both by Baralai and Yuna in sneaking in and out of Bevelle.

Once they were in the boat Elma handed Yuna her head scarf and Yuna tied it around her face. It wasn’t the perfect disguise, anyone who knew what to look for would instantly recognize her - but those who just gave her a passing glance wouldn’t know any better. As their boat sailed around the city, wind played with the tail end of the scarf and it danced behind Yuna - twisting and turning in the wind. Finally after a short ride that couldn’t have been longer than fifteen minutes their boat came to dock behind the Capitol Building.

Elma got out first and offered her hand to Yuna, Yuna accepted graciously and climbed out of the boat looking at the large building in front of her. Unlike the steel that made up the old Capitol building of Bevelle, the Capitol Building of New Zanarkand was a large wooden building painted soft white. It was boxy in nature, with many outward facing balconies and windows that doubled as doors to maximize light. The whole building was about four stories tall. On both sides two small two-story wings jutted out like open arms awaiting a hug. The roof was painted gold and sloped upward before plateauing out, the top of the roof displaying many banners. In the middle of the main building on the 3rd floor was a large balcony. A banner had been hung from it with a symbol on it that resembled the top of Yuna’s main staff Nirvana. A gold and pink phoenix and butterfly hybrid, wings spread with a halo for a crown, “Sorry I need to go in and check on something.” She told Elma.

“But -” Elma protested, she knew that if Shelinda found out that Yuna was anywhere in the Capitol building she’d never hear the end of it.

“Just a second.” Yuna promised and then was walking forward with purpose before Elma could stop her.

Yuna entered from the back door and walked across the marble tiles to the machina lift that was centered in middle of the entryway. With little fanfare she took the lift to the third floor. Today the building was relatively empty, save a few people rushing around to install proper security for the coronation the next day. As Yuna walked past them a few turned to stare but most of them, having seen her before didn’t react in any significant sort of way. Not paying them any mind, Yuna made her way along the third floor balcony to the front middle most room, and opened the door. Inside was rather sparse - a large meeting table was in the middle of the room, and couches lined the wall. Other than a red opulent carpet on the floor there was little of note, “Can you wait in here?” She asked Elma.

“I would feel safer if -”

“Please?” Yuna interrupted her.

“Just the once.” Elma acquiesced.

Pushing open the doors to the balcony Yuna was greeted by the sight of the long main street that stretched all the way from the Capitol Building to the wharves. From here she could see where her old office was, tucked away to the right of her in the garden district of New Zanarkand. Standing where she was felt so surreal. As if she was floating above everything, able to see all that she loved and everything she wanted to protect. Tomorrow she was sure it would feel even stranger, because tomorrow it would be real. She had come up here wanting to know how it felt, how it might feel to look out over New Zanarkand - but now she knew there was no way to know until the actual event. A voice clearing behind her make her sigh, “Elma I told you -”

“I think I might have to disappoint you there.”

Without turning around Yuna knew who was speaking. When the owner of the voice came to stand beside her, she was not surprised, “Hi Lulu.”

“I heard whisper that you were here so I had to come and see for myself. I thought you were not supposed to be working today.” She admonished, but her voice was fond.

“I’m not here to work I just - I wanted to know what it felt like. To stand on this balcony.”

“And what does it feel like?”

“Like I’ll find out tomorrow,” Yuna walked forward the foot or so it took to reach the balcony and leaned forward on the wooden railing. Lulu joined her, “I can’t believe it’s time.” She continued.

As the days had begun to inch closer and closer to the coronation date everything had started to feel more and more like a waking dream. That Yuna would be able to pinch herself and suddenly she would wake up and the whole thing wouldn’t be real. She would be back in Sin’s dreamscape, fighting Tidus. Or she would open her eyes inside the summoning circle of the Final Aeon, on fire and dying from the choices she had made - Tidus no longer powerful enough to save her. Something like that was possible after all, hadn’t there been a whole world based on dreams? Wasn’t that where Tidus had come from? But everyday she woke up, and everyday she slowly came to the realization that she hadn’t been transported elsewhere, that the world around her was still active and thriving. Tomorrow she would be, by her own resolution and her own decisions - Emissary of Spira, “You’ll do fine.” Lulu said, “When all's said and done you’ve already been the leader of Spira for a few months now. And even before, when we were too busy fighting over Vegnagun it was not Meyvn Lulu or even Praetor Baralai who stood up to lead - it was you Yuna.”

“Lulu.” Yuna turned her head to look at her friend.

“I mean it.” Lulu continued, “I’m cynical at best, angry at worst. But I know you Yuna and you’re going to do a wonderful job.”

As she said this she dug out a small item from the pocket of her pants. When she pulled it out it was a small golden five gil piece with a hole drilled into it. Tied to the piece of gil, and looped through the hole was a flat red rope made of many smaller threads. Yuna recognized it instantly. Sometimes when Lulu didn’t think anyone was looking she would take the coin out and clasp it between her hands, praying. As Lulu had long ago given up on the churches, and tenants, and gods Yuna wondered who it was that Lulu prayed to. Who she called upon for guidance, “Wha -”

“It was my sister’s good luck charm. For all that did us. But I want you to have it. Maybe it will give you more luck than it gave her.”

“Lulu I can’t -”

“You can. And you will. I tried giving you Wakka’s journal and you refused, at least let me give you this. Ginnem would be happy to know I had given it to you.”

Yuna was startled when Lulu grabbed her hand, holding it palm up between them. Afraid to tear her hands away for fear of showing disrespect Yuna watched as Lulu put the charm on her palm and then closed her fingers around it. They stood there for a moment, Lulu’s hands around Yuna’s and then Yuna tightened her fist accepting the gift and all its many meanings. She would not let gift like this go to waste. Lulu, by stepping down had already entrusted her with the future of Spira and her own. This gift was different, this gift was Lulu trusting her with her turbulent and melancholic past. To keep those memories and to not dismiss them or cast them aside. So, Yuna with all her heart would safeguard this for Lulu. Would give Spira a future where less and less people would have to face what Lulu had gone through. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started out as one, and very quickly got out of hand, but that's writing and honestly what can you do? So now it's three chapters and makes up the whole of the last day.


	18. Tokens - 1 Day Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna continues to meet up with friends during her final day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_
> 
> I've had this ready for the longest. I'll try to get another chapter up sometime this week to make up for it.

\- Memories -  


The two of them, Yuna and Lulu remained outside staring at the city in front of them for some time. Neither of them talked, afraid to break the peaceful silence that had amassed between them. But time never stopped flowing and Yuna could not stop it, only work to protect it. So as all things ended so did their small moment of stillness. Lulu straightened and smiled at her, “I shouldn’t keep you from the rest of your day.” She said.

“I would be okay with this, looking out over the city with you forever. But, you are right. You have work too?” Yuna asked.

“Only a little bit. Odds and ends to finish up before tomorrow.”

“I’m glad.” Yuna told her.

“Glad for what?” Lulu asked.

“I think, that when we defeated Sin - leading Spira was not on your mind. If you had told yourself from back then that she would be one of the heads of the government, she would have laughed.”

“And it was on yours?” Lulu countered.

“Not exactly. But, you cannot defeat Sin as I did and not expect people to want things of you. This path, my story - I find it hard to escape it in my mind. The day I signed my name on that paper Baralai presented to me to become High Master Summoner - this was where I would end up. I knew somewhere deep down.” Yuna smiled softly, “I am not afraid of it, but I am glad you will be able to escape it. If for a little while.”

Overall, Yuna knew that while Lulu had not hated being in government she was also not a woman to be caged. Years ago Yuna had heard Lulu and Nooj whispering to each other about deathseeking and honorable deaths. Sequestering herself in the small library inside of Valefor’s temple Yuna had read up on the word, and stumbled into a world she had not been expecting. After that she had thought about wild animals, about fiends who prowled their world looking for a fight - looking for someone to kill them so that the restless spirit inside could finally find tranquility. Lulu was like one of those beasts, only more human and more wonderful. For someone like her to remain in government was almost cruel, yet for over eight years she had stayed, “Thank you.” Lulu said and Yuna was glad she had not taken her words for rudeness.

The soft brush of fabric was all that Yuna heard before Lulu departed from her view moving back into the cooler room behind them. Instead of following her friend Yuna remained on the balcony for a few minutes more. Once she had finally gotten her fill she stood up and stretched out, reaching up into the sky. Then she wandered back into the building, signaling Elma to follow her. She had taken no more than a few steps down the inner balcony hallway when she heard her name called out to her, “Emissary Yuna!”

Turning Yuan saw Nooj’s aide walking towards her at a clipped pace. For her part the woman looked a little out of breath, as if she had been running or told to find Yuna quickly, “May I help you?” Yuna asked the young woman.

“Nooj wishes to speak to you. He said to grab you if I saw you.” She took a breath, “He’s in the lounge on the second floor.”

Yuna thanked the woman quickly and then with Elma in tow, made a hasty departure to the second floor lounge. The lounge itself was a floor down, facing outward so it looked out over the walkways. The front face of the lounge boasted a row of two large glass doors and then two long glass windows. Through the glass paneling the patrons could be seen going about their daily lives. The glass walls and doors were protected by magic and only those with key access could enter past the doors themselves. For those who could, the large lounge area awaited. Plush red chairs and wicker tables dotted the long open room, in one of the corners a bar was always kept refreshed and small buffets were pushed against the room walls. The buffets were also continuously stocked so that the people who worked in the building could have access to food at all times. The food itself was provided by the markets outside and helped bolster the relationship between the government and the locals.

Yuna punched in her access code and the glass door slid open for her. In front of her in one of the chairs Nooj sat spread out, his face oddly content for a man such as himself. A bottle of sake sat on the table next to him and two cups had already been poured. Sitting next to him Yuna eased into her seat. The two of them were not often alone like this. Usually Lulu would be nearby or really anybody else. To be with Nooj without company around them felt odd, even Gippal or Baralai being around would have helped ease the current tension between them. Reaching out she picked up the already poured cup of sake and took a sip. It was early still but maybe it would put her at ease, “You’ve never really liked me have you?” Nooj finally said.

“That’s not true.” Yuna told him.

“Let me rephrase. You and I have been allies, comrades in arms, and even adversaries. But I do not think in our long history we have ever been called friends.”

This was true to an extent. Yuna had been proud of Nooj and even pleased to know him during the battle against Sin, his council while small had been welcomed. His battle prowess even more so. But soon after Sin’s defeat their ideologies had begun to clash and in a short, short moment of weakness she had almost blamed him for losing Lulu. The moment had come, and gone in a blink some few weeks before Rikku’s wedding and she had chastised herself for it. No one was to blame for her and Lulu’s splintering relationship but the two of them. Outside influences could only do so much, if they had really wanted to they could have saved their relationship themselves. They had not.

In the end it hadn’t mattered. That small moment of blame had created a rift in between her and Nooj and ruined what could have been a good and solid friendship. Instead the two of them had an accord based on respect and fondness, but nothing that stretched further than that. Nothing as close as friendship and certainly nothing as close to what she and Lulu shared, despite the similarities that existed between Lulu and Nooj, “No we have not.” She agreed.

“I would say however, that that we have been through enough for me to feel comfortable presenting you with a gift of sorts.”

He put the cup of sake he was drinking back on the table and reached into the bag at his feet. From out of the bag he extracted a small sphere. He laid it on the table and Yuna picked it up turning it around in her hands a few times, “What is it?”

“A key to the Den of Woe. Lulu and I cleared it out a long time ago when we first inhabited Mushroom Rock Road. We now use it for storage.”

“Storage?” Yuna inquired.

“Every year we make a pilgrimage if you will and leave one thing that’s important to us in that cave, a time capsule of who we are and who we will become. Eventually we will pass and I do not want what is in the cave to fall to memory. So I’m giving you one of the spheres that can be used as a key to open the locked door. I have one and Lulu has the other.” Nooj told her.

“Does Lulu know you’ve given me this?”

“Yes. We both have an extra sphere to give to any one person. I told her I wished to give mine to you. I believe she will be giving her’s to Lucil.”

Holding up the sphere Yuna realized that Nooj had given her what amounted to his Will. For him, being a deathseeker - to trust her with his Will was insurmountable. She put the sphere in the small leather satchel she had brought with her, and tucked it safely into one of the pockets, “If you would like - I would be honored to call you my friend. For whatever little time you have left in your life.” She said.

“I think, I would like that very much.” He told her.

\- Protection -

Not long after her meeting with Nooj the commsphere on her belt went off. Unclipping it she tapped it once and a small image of Baralai shimmered into view at the very top of it. He bowed ceremoniously, always the gentleman - even when he was plotting your downfall, “Good afternoon your Emissary.”

“It’s only mid-day Baralai. And I’m not your Emissary, not quite yet.” She chided him.

“It always helps to get practice in. Gippal and I heard that you had made it into the city and we were curious if you were around for lunch.”

It shocked her a bit to hear that Gippal and Baralai were spending time together. It wasn’t that the two of them didn’t get along, they did - at least better than Gippal and Nooj, but for the most part they didn’t share too many common interests. At least not outside of governing, where they shared a good number of ideas when it came to laws and where money should go. More often than not Yuna actually agreed with Nooj and Lulu’s more radical and accepting policies but it was good to have differing opinions, “I would love to have lunch.”

“Fantastic. It’s a new cafe that opened up in the garden district a few blocks from your old office. The Fleet Wind? Have you heard of it?” He asked.

“I have! I actually walk past it sometimes when I take breaks to go on walks.”

“Good! I’ll see you there then in thirty minutes.”

The communication ended and Yuna looked over at Elma, “Well then, that looks like our next destination.”

Elma nodded, “I’ll call in and reserve the place.”

“Thank you.”

That was another thing Yuna had to get used to. She couldn’t just stop in a cafe and sit down at any chair that she pleased in New Zanarkand. In other smaller towns perhaps, but in New Zanarkand whenever she wanted to eat out Elma had to call in and reserve the whole place if privacy was required. It could be a little taxing sometimes and she was sure it annoyed Elma to make plans on the fly, but sometimes it couldn’t be helped, “Okay, they said they can close down for an hour or so. I promised we would reimburse for some of the lost revenue, but they said a picture to hang on the wall would be good enough. Ha, as if the think we’re gonna be that cheap.” It helped also, that Elma was fantastic at her job.

Thirty minutes and a carriage ride later and Yuna found herself sat inside the cafe, the doors and windows open to the sidewalk patio where a light breeze wafted inside. Elma was situated across from her table, drinking a cup of ice tea and flipping through the pad that she had making notes on what Yuna assumed were the people she had picked to be Yuna’s guardians for the long parade to the Capitol Building tomorrow. For the most part she seemed deep in concentration and Yuna didn’t feel like bothering her.

Of course Yuna could not control the tides of time and sound from outside alerted her to the fact that Gippal had arrived, “Sir we cannot let you in until you’ve been cleared by the security officer.” One of the waiters seemed to be saying.

“All I’m askin is to be let in to see my luiceh is all.”

Elma looked up from her pad and waved her assent, “You can let them in. Stop makin’ a scene Gippal, you know reporters always blow the things you do out of proportion.”

“She is correct in those regards.” Baralai said, coming up behind Gippal as he entered the cafe, ducking around Yuna’s grumbling cousin to do so.

It was well known among the five of them that Gippal’s PR machine was a mythical thing. While those who truly knew him often knew that he meant no harm Gippal was prone to getting very mouthy at the worst possible times. Headlines like “Gippal gets into argument with market stand owner” or “Al Bhed leader cracks again” were legendary among them and often times passed around for a laugh. It still didn’t stop him from having to make amends more often than not though. And his PR manager was very, very good at making the stories either go away or twisting them to show the other side of the story. For instance: the market stand owner was about to make his niece cry, didn’t you know? He was just defending her. So far he was the only one in their small cohort who needed a public relations manager too.

As a they sat down a waiter walked over to the table and bowed, “Would you like something to drink?”

“Coffee would be spectacular.” Baralai said.

“I’ll take a… whatsit called again,” Gippal snapped his fingers a few times trying to remember, “A mimosa.”

“Just ice tea for me is fine. I had late morning sake with Nooj and I think I am done with alcohol for now.” Yuna told the waiter.

“You should know better than to drink with Nooj.” Baralai scolded her.

It was true. Nooj was very good at holding his alcohol. The only person better at it than him that Yuna knew was Auron - but he was dead and honestly she wasn’t sure if he could get drunk.

From Baralai’s remark, friendly conversation enfolded the room. At one point Baralai tried to get them to talk about current political events but Gippal shut him down. They had more than enough of that outside of this room, and they didn’t want to debate policy in front of random waiters did they - Gippal reminded him. At this Yuna laughed into her napkin causing Baralai to side-eye her, but having been properly chastised by Gippal he dropped it.

As the three of them devolved in topics Yuna wondered why these two and not Nooj had become her friends first. It wasn’t like Gippal and her had started off on the right foot, nor had she and Baralai. They didn’t even agree politically most of the time. But these two were her friends, and as their food arrived and Gippal chuckled at something that Baralai had said she was glad of it, “You should invest in better business practices.” Baralai told the man next to him.

“I didn’t know he was going to stiff me. Sometimes you have to cut your losses.”

“By throwing it over the edge of a moving vehicle into the sand?” Yuna asked.

“If he’s not going to respect my money, I’m not going to respect the product he makes me.”

Baralai sighed, “Seek help.”

Gippal put his fork down and wiped his mouth clean with his napkin, “Anyway, I assume you know why you’re here right?” He looked at Yuna as he said so, “We got something for you.”

For a moment Baralai seemed like was going to contest the change of topic but let it pass. There would be ample time later for them to carry on the conversation, Yuna surmised. Plus they could do it in private, where Baralai could raise his voice, “We? You got me something together?” Yuna asked.

“Don’t seem too surprised!” Gippal said.

Baralai disappeared outside while Yuna waited and after awhile he returned holding a small square box box. He put it on the table next to his plate and took a breath before speaking, “I don’t talk about it often, about how I was and who I was before you met me. I was a shell of a man who was willing to listen to the words of a madman because what he said was the law. I didn’t want to learn, I didn’t want to get to know the other side, I just wanted to cover my ears and eyes and pretend that everything was okay. Bury my head in the sand and ignore everything else. That’s not why I got into government. When I took the cowl of priesthood it was to help people - to do whatever was needed to protect them. Somewhere in between becoming a soldier for Seymour and the cage guard for Paine, a woman I would come to love - I lost sight of that.” He paused to reflect for a moment, “Then I was surrounded by dead bodies, all my comrades murdered by that mad man and empty of the will to fight back. I was nothing. Then you were there. And Paine was there and she told me - We fight because there is nothing left to fight for, we fight because we love, because in the end everyone wants peace, even if it costs us everything.”

“Baralai…” Yuna interrupted him, her voice soft but firm - he didn’t have to go on if he didn’t want to.

“No, it’s okay.” He smiled, “I was reborn in that fight against Seymour. After that I wanted to take the reigns of Spira’s destiny. Of mine. A new start that was one of many. This changing of the guard is another, but not just for myself but for you as well. So that’s what I wanted to give you, a new start with a clear message - don’t forget where you came from. You didn’t get into this fight just to fight, you got in this fight to protect people. You’re the hammer, but perhaps more important - you are the shield too. And I’m glad there is someone who values life more than they value death in charge of Spira now.”

As he finished Yuna laughed, “Thank you.” She turned to her cousin, “Do you have any deep words?”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I do not. I’m just glad that you don’t completely hate me now.” Gippal said.

“I’m glad too.”

The plates were cleared and Baralai took the box and handed it to Yuna. Opening it she stared down at a small ring with a pear shaped sigil cut onto face of it. If she hadn’t known any better she would have thought that Baralai was proposing to her. But she did. She had a few rings that looked like this one, purple with one small yellow and then two pink ripple lines as if someone had dropped a fleck of water on the rounded bottom of the ring. Touching it a look of confusion appeared on her face, “This has no magic in it. No protective spells. It wouldn’t be very safe to wear in battle.”

“I had it crafted by Rin in the style of his no slot protective gear. You should be able to customize it how you want.” Baralai told her, “So that the one who protects us always, can be able protected herself.”

“Which is where I come in of course.” Gippal said, “When you figure out what you want it to do, I’ll collect all the parts needed and get it done for you.”

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome. Now, desert!” Baralai clapped in his hands.

Over in the corner Elma laughed at them from behind her pad and Yuna smiled softly at her amusement.

\- Permanence -  


One of the things that Yuna was finding more and more true as she sat in her office and stared at budgeting papers was that often the best laid plans had a habit of getting away from her, or not exactly going to plan. Sometimes this was a good thing: she had been able to build the new jungle walkways on Besaid island from the small village she had grown up in to the beaches that lead to New Zanarkand under their original price point. Other times it was not as good: she had been forced to give up her plans to refurbish some parts of Valefor’s temple when the Blitzball Stadium had ending up costing more than she had originally thought. The loss hadn’t been too big although Vida had shown up in her dreams to complain a bit. In the end Tidus had been forced to show up to tell the small fayth that she’d get her upgrade but that she would have to wait. That had ended the discussion and the fayth of Valefor had slunk off to lick her wounds.

So was it that her plans once again found themselves getting away from her. As her carriage turned the street corner she saw Kelk wandering doing the street, his father a few paces away - letting his son explore the city in front of them. Paine had informed both herself and Tidus a few nights ago about their city adventures. How Kelk while seemingly uninterested had taken to the city well enough, and had told Paine when they were alone how he had enjoyed his time and would like to explore the city further some other time. Some other time appeared to be now, “Over there Elma.” She pointed over to Kimahri and the carriage moved to side-along with where Kimarhi was walking.

Elma leaned out of the front side and smiled at the Ronso, “Hello stranger.”

Kimahri startled a little, his fur standing up on edge but did a good job to conceal it, “Ronso son, stop.” He bellowed out towards his son, scaring people further who were not expecting the loud Ronso yell.

Opening the glass window in front of her Yuna smiled down at her friend, “Climb on in.”

Kelk who had finally reunited with the group crossed his arms aggressively. Yuna could tell that he was frustrated by being yelled at by his father in public as he had been. But something else bothered him as well, “Kelk no want to ride in carriage. Kelk want to explore.”

“Ronso father wants to speak to friend Yuna. Then explore more later, sun not down yet.” Kimahri told his pouting son.

“Not on carriage long?” Kelk asked hopefully.

“Not on carriage long.” His father confirmed.

Fears assuaged Kelk climbed into their carriage and sat next to Yuna. His father followed soon after. For a moment silence blanketed the small moving vehicle and then Yuna spoke, “So what have you been doing today Kelk?”

Unlike his father of who Yuna now spent a great deal of time with, compared to the lengthy period of no contact the two had suffered after Sin’s defeat - she had not had much time to get to know Kelk. For the most part Kimahri’s visits brought him down the mountain and did not bring Yuna up to him. Therefore the last time she had seen Kelk had been a few years ago when he had been a younger pup still. Now he was a much taller youth, about one or two foot so - with muscles beginning to show and an almost fully grown horn. He was not a full youth in visage yet, most youth were about ten when they grew into their full youth features - but at eight years he was almost there. In two or three years his first horn would reach its peak growth before molting and falling off to be replaced by the adult horn. This horn would be the one he would have from then on until his death, “Looking at Yevon weapons. Not as good as Ronso weapons. But get idea for first Ronso blade for Kelk.”

That surprised Yuna. To her knowledge most Ronso youth were not given their first blade until their first horn was fully grown. To be given a blade so young meant that something would have had to happen to force Kimahri’s hand against normal tradition. It was true that Kelk would someday be the Chief of the Ronso, but Kelk was still far enough away from that age that it shouldn't have mattered. Studying Kimahri she noticed how his eyes had shifted over to Kelk the moment he had said it, “Kimahri?”

“Was saving announcement for party, Ronso son.” He scolded his child, “Ronso wife with child. Kelk to be Ronso brother.” He told Yuna.

Despite her attempts to hide it Yuna could not stop the small noise of excitement that left her mouth, “Congratulations!”

“She will be great warrior like Kelk.” Kelk said, “Need good weapon to teach her.” His fur puffed up in pride.

“She will be very small the first few years Kelk.” Yuna warned him against getting too excited.

At that Kimahri let out a bark of a laugh, “Have tried telling Ronso son this. Spirit remains undampened.”

At this Kelk let out a breath of air, “Ronso grow strong. Ronso grow fast. Will need weapon soon on mountainside.”

Hearing the word mountainside sparked something in Kimahri and Yuna watched as he reached into his satchel and pulled out something made out of clay. It wasn’t much bigger than his paw and looked like it would make a good desk ornament, or large paperweight, “In honor of courage of Yuna and how Yuna help Ronso when Ronso need it - no matter what, and in recognition for Yuna not turning Yuna’s back on Ronso when Seymour attack - Ronso have chosen to give gift from tribe.” He handed her the item.

Once she held what Kimahri had given her, Yuna stared down at the item. Once in her hands, it became apparent to her what the present was. The figure was of her, wearing the dress she had worn on her first pilgrimage, staff held in one hand parallel to her body. Her eyes were staring off into the distance - as if she was waiting for something or someone. The look on the face of the figure was wistful but powerful. As if she was saying to the world - come challenge me. Whoever had made it had put time and work into the small copy of her, “Thank you.” She put it away as to not damage or lose it.

“Not real gift. Real gift much larger and on top of Gagazet Mountain. This is what looks like. Come to Ronso home and I show you actual statue.”

“Kimahri, that’s too much.” Yuna told him.

“Already done. Someday will take Ronso daughter to statute. Tell her great tale.”

At that Yuna blushed a bright shade of red, “Thank you my friend. Really.”

“Is nothing. Ronso want to honor Yuna. This is how Ronso do it.”

Reaching across the cart she wrapped her arms around Kimahri in a fierce hug. It would have been a sentimental moment if not for Kelk making hacking noises next to them. They parted and the noises slowly stopped, “Can I tell Tidus about this?” Yuna asked, “Your child I mean. Not the statue.” She clarified.

“Secret out. No need to hide.”

At that Yuna grinned and opened up the connection between herself and Tidus, “You’ll never guess what I just learned.”

Tidus seemed surprised to hear from her but overall pleased, “What.”

And so Yuna began to tell him what Kimahri had told her, their discussion lasting longer than Yuna had originally anticipated and covering what she had been up to most of the day. Somewhere between telling him about her visit with Nooj and leaving to see Baralai and Gippal, Kimahri and Kelk left the carriage with a wave and fond goodbyes. Once she had seen them off she settled back in her seat and continued her conversation with Tidus, a smile upon her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bits and pieces for this chapter:
> 
> **Luiceh:** Is cousin in Al Bhed.
> 
> **Fleet Wind:** This is a reference to the spell of the same name from Final Fantasy XI, used by the summon Garuda. 
> 
> I love writing a more laid back Gippal, mostly because he's so outrageous. He's the type of character who just wants to get up shenanigans. Also I think it's okay for Baralai to voice out-loud that he's in love with Paine, since everyone knows. It's just the actual relationship that's a secret. Finally, I really do want to see Nooj and Auron have a drinking competition!


	19. Mementos - 1 Day Until the Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna receives her final gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_
> 
> Pfffft so I know I said I would try to get this out on Friday, but the Holidays have me swamped.

\- Family - _  
_

She almost made it back home. Almost. However somewhere between the beach of the Besaid Market and New Zanarkand vanishing behind her, her comm goes off. With the day that she’s had so far Yuna wasn’t surprised. Rikku’s voice on the other end imploring her to come visit them in the Celsius wasn’t one either. If she’s going to do this day right she may as well see everyone and anyone she’s close with. Rikku was no exception to the festivities it seemed. Leaning forward she directed Elma on where Rikku and Auron had parked their hulking airship and the woman changed the direction of their boat so that they headed to one of the less populated sides of the island. As the city disappeared behind them Yuna unwrapped the scarf around her head and put it on the seat next to her, “Once we get to the ship you are free to go home Elma. I don’t think I’ll do more than return home when all is said and done.” She told the woman at the helm.

“I think Shelinda would have my head if I let you run off willy nilly like that.” Elma said.

“You’ve followed me around almost all day Elma, let this be my gift to you.”

“It’s my job and my honor to follow you around My Lady. This is going to be our lives for a very long time, so might as well get the practice in when I can. Today has been exciting, so it’s not a great loss.” At that Elma smiled.

“If I promise you Rikku will see me home will you at least consider it?” Yuna asked.

“Not at all.” Elma said with a tone that booked no argument.

And that was that Yuna supposed. What Elma said about this being their life now was true. It was bothersome to think about, a guard on watch for the rest of her life. But perhaps a time would come where she would leave the job behind and find freedom somewhere less populous. Or where she would not be hounded wherever she went. Where people knew who she was but kept their distance anyway out of respect. Besaid was no longer that place, and neither could Bevelle be. But there were still places she could go, pockets she could escape to when it was all over. As she thought this Rikku’s airship appeared in the distance and her mind amended its last thought, not just places - people too.

The ramp into the airship was open, a small boat docked next to it for easy travel to and from the iron vessel onto the mainland. On the ramp Yuna could see Naimi smiling and waving to her as their boat drew nearer. Finally their wooden ship clunked onto the metal of the ramp and Elma dropped anchor to keep their ride home from floating away from the much larger mechanical airship. As Elma prepared their boat for their eventually departure Naimi held out her hand and helped Yuna out of her rear seat, “You made it!” She said excitedly.

“I made it.”

“Tyt and sus are inside. I couldn’t wait to see you so they said I could come out to greet you.” Naimi told Yuna by way of explanation.

Behind her Elma finally climbed out of the boat and did a small stretch to shake off her sea legs.

“It’s good to see you again Naimi. I feel like it’s been awhile.” Yuna said.

“It has!” As the three of them walked up the ramp Naimi turned to look at Yuna, “Look what I got.”

She took out the garment grid that she had been given and handed it to Yuna who held it up so she could examine the gift her cousin had been given. Two small dresspheres were set in the nodes and sparkled up at her, “Gunner. That’s my favorite. Did you know?”

“I did. Sus tells me all sorts of stories of your adventures in it. That’s why I choose it.”

“I’m honored.” She told the girl.

“Tyt said you would be. He was all prideful when he said it too. Idiot.”

They entered the lift and instead of hitting the the buttons for the bridge, which was where Yuna assumed they would be going Naimi hit the buttons for the cabin. Their lift ascended quickly and soon the door opened a long connecting hallway. Both Yuna and Elma followed Naimi into the guest quarters of the airship. For the most part the room looked the same as it always had. The small winding staircase in the back-left of the room that lead up to the balcony with the beds and general sitting area, the bar on the right-hand-side that stretched along most of the adjoining wall. It all felt so familiar. The only thing that had changed was the space in the right-hand corner where the large stage used to be. The whole area had been gutted and the stage removed. Instead, a large table with a sphere node in the center took up most of the same space. While the stage had been fun, the table was just more practical.

Their entrance alerted the people on the balcony and Rikku leaned over to stare at her cousin, “You made it! Come on up.”

Hearing her mother’s voice Naimi ran up the stairs two at a time leaving Elma and Yuna behind her. Having seen that Yuna was safe Elma bowed and then said, “When you need me come get me. I think it should be safe now to take a little break.”

“Good. I like the sound of that.” Yuna told her bodyguard.

Once Elma had departed, Yuna climbed the stairs and joined Auron and Rikku in the sitting area. On the table were two objects - a large leatherbound book that looked like it had seen some wear and tear, and a blue recording sphere. There was also a pitcher of what looked like some sort of exotic juice, and a few small food items. Nothing that would be too filling but fruit, crackers, cheese, and small cuts of meat. It wasn’t a party but it was clear that Auron and Rikku had set out to entertain. Not one to be afraid just to dig in Yuna grabbed one of the glass cups on the table and poured herself some of the bright orange-yellow juice. Taking a sip she smiled, “This is good.”

“I thought you might like it.” Auron said relaxing back into his seat while Rikku grabbed up a plate of the crackers and meat.

“I can’t believe this is the first time I’m seeing you since I arrived here.” Rikku complained, “It’s been two days. Ridiculous. Lulu monopolizing all your time.”

“It is a bit silly.” Yuna said, shaking off Rikku’s slightly bitter tone, “How have you been?”

“Good.” Rikku answered, “I assume Naimi showed you her garment grid already?”

On the bed, where Naimi had eventually settled the younger girl frowned, “How’d you know?”

“You have been showing it off to any crew members that will look at it.” Auron told his daughter.

“Oh.” Naimi said a bit dejectedly, “But yeah I showed it to her.”

“She’s been very excited about it.” Rikku said, “Beyond that our excavation of Spira goes well enough. We found a Cactuar Village recently. Which we are trying to keep it secret so you can’t tell anyone.”

“My lips are sealed.” Yuna promised.

“Good. I don’t really want anyone disturbing their livelihood ya know? Not if I have anything to say about it. So far this kid who works for us sometimes, Benzo? He’s doing translations with them for history purposes. Cactuars are his life. Which is... weird. But it’s finally come in handy so I guess it paid off.”

“How are you doing?” Auron asked, stopping his wife from rambling on for a bit which he knew she was prone to do when excited.

“Okay. Less nervous than I thought I would be. I went to the balcony today to try to get a feel for it but other than looking out over the city, I don’t think I’ll know what it feels like until I actually am standing there. Maybe everything will change, maybe nothing will change.” At that Yuna laughed.

“I think it’s so cool what you’re doing.” Naimi said, fiddling with her garment grid.

“Maybe not cool per-say, but we are proud of you.” Auron said, to which Yuna flushed at his compliment, “Which is why I think everyone choose today to give you something. To say ‘we stand with you’. Because we want you to know that even as you go forward and have all these difficult choices to make - we are with you. Whenever you need us.”

“I know. I won’t forget it.”

“Good.” Rikku elbowed Auron, “You want to go first or I should I?”

“You should go last.” Auron told her, “I’ll go first.”

Reaching across the table he picked up the leather bound book and cracked it open to a page somewhere about one half of the way through. It was then that Yuna noticed that he had actually marked the page, and a red ribbon stuck out of the book, “What are you going to read to me?” Yuna quired.

“Shhhh.” Rikku hushed her cousin.

Then Auron’s warm lit filled up the room.

“Yuna turned five today. She’s nothing more than a small child but I can already see her mother in her. In her one green eye, in the way that she smiles when she laughs, in how she explores everything put in front of her. There is a curiosity in her that cannot be stopped. I put her down and she walks away from me and the next thing I know she’s fiddling with Al Bhed technology, touching something she shouldn’t. She delights in curiosity, in the stories told to her, in the silence that comes as the sun sets and the moon rises. There is nothing she sees as out of bounds. I am oddly proud, despite the fact that she is so young. I wish in my heart that I could be around for her adult years. To see how that inquisitiveness will change her, how her need to question everything will allow her to make her mark on the world. But I also know in my heart that this will not happen.

The longer I look at her the more sure I am that I must take a pilgrimage, no matter how dangerous. I want to strike out and break the cycle so that she may never have to live in fear of Sin hanging over her head. What happened to her mother will not be repeated here. I hope that it isn’t so terrible of me to want to do this to a child so young, to leave her motherless and fatherless. I wonder if she will grow up angry at me or be able to forgive me for this one sin, this one horrible selfishness. If she is anything like her mother I know she will. If I fail I worry about the part of her mother that I’ve seen in her, the part that I loved deeply but cannot erase for all my trying.

Her mother once told me that she would follow me anywhere. And if Yuna is to do the same, would follow in my footsteps… no, I believe that if Yuna was to take her own pilgrimage her mother’s other characteristics would prevail as well. The woman I loved would not throw her life away for something that would not lead to success. Somehow, though Yuna’s future is far off I know too that she would not give her life up unless she was certain of the future that awaited her - through the next door. I am not so free with myself, so able to live a life with no regrets. But my wife, my Sayda - if any of her lives in Yuna, if any of her pushes through into the adult Yuna will become, the child that I look at now - I know without doubts, without regrets, without fear - that Yuna will be okay.

Signed, Braska on the accordance of his daughter’s fifth birthday.”

When he was done he handed the leather bound book over to Yuna who had gone rather still, “He would have wanted you to have it.” He said.

“How did you find it?” Yuna finally asked after a long pause.

“I’ve always had it.” Auron answered honestly, “I suppose I wanted to wait for the right time to give it to you, or perhaps I could not give up the nerve to part from it. But it is yours now.”

Clutching the journal close to her chest Yuna sniffled once and Auron could tell that she was trying to keep from crying. Swallowing tensely she looked at Rikku, “And just what do you have to show me?”

Rikku handed her cousin a small packet of tissues that Naimi had run to go get while her father had been reading, “You may need these.”

Yuna took them placing them on top of the journal that she had moved to her lap. Then Rikku picked up the sphere, and tapping it activated its magic. For a moment nothing happened and then the room around them slowly shifted. It reminded Yuna of how Seymour had shown them the memory of Yunalesca. Like they were standing in the middle of a memory that did not belong to them, teleported to a world that was no longer their own. Then a voice started to talk.

“Right. I said I would record this because I know my dumb brother wouldn’t believe me if I just told him.”

A girl with a short bobbed haircut that spiked at the end stepped in front of them and she glanced around the city that she was in with awe in her eyes. For the most part the girl looked like Rikku from a few years ago. But she was a little taller and a little more well built, with a face that was slightly rounder around the edges. Without even questioning it, Yuna knew that she was looking at her mother. Her father’s Sayda.

A woman walked by her mother and Sayda waved at her. The woman didn’t wave back but Sayda didn’t let that daunt her, “This is the first time I’ve been in the city and it’s huge and it's so so beautiful!” She paused, “I have to wear these dumb goggles to hide my eyes because my brother Cid says people are not very friendly to Al Bhed here. Something about our technology being dangerous. Which is silly.”

Sayda kept walking but didn’t wave to any more people. As she walked the world shifted along with her. Eventually she reached a small cafe and sat down. A waiter came and took her order and then disappeared, “I heard that they have better cactus tea here then back at home but I know that’s not true. Non Al Bheds always think they have the best tea, but it’s all clearly lies.” She said to the sphere.

The waitress returned and placed a cup in front of Sayda, steam was clearly visible from the top as she took a sip. She let out content sigh, “It is good. But nowhere near as good as tea from Home. Maybe someday an Al Bhed will be able to open up a shop here and teach these people how it’s done.” She continued.

“Oh?” A voice interrupted her.

As soon as she knew she had been overheard Sayda flushed and then glanced over to the table next to hers. A man sat there with bright blue eyes and despite the plain cloth and simple presentation of a man Yuna had only seen in fancy robes, she too knew instinctively that this was her father. Not only was this her father but Yuna had quickly put together the puzzle pieces. This was the first time her father and her mother had met. A tear snaked down her cheek and then another as the scene played on, “You shouldn’t have heard that.” Sayda said to Braska.

“Should I have not? There is no shame in being Al Bhed.”

“Not to you or I. But to the people around us, they will judge me if they know.” Sayda said.

At that Braska laughed, “Let them have their judgements. Judgment gets people nowhere.”

“That’s what I told my brother but he refused to let me go unless I promised him not to show my eyes.”

“Your brother is not here though is he?”

At that Sayda laughed and pointed the sphere Braska’s way, “I’m recording this for him. Wave. He will be glad to know I have made a friend.”

Braska waved and then pulled his chair over to Sayda’s table, eating some of the free bread they had brought her, “So, in lieu of sounding like every other man who you may meet down the line - what brings you to Bevelle?”

“No other men, just you.” For a moment Sayda seemed shocked she had said such a thing, eyes widening. Taking a sip of tea to brush off her awkwardness Sayda attempted to recover and address his original question, “Trade. There is a very small -” at this point Sayda’s voice turned into a whisper, “Al Bhed port here where we can smuggle parts in. Cid said I would be less conspicuous than him if I came, so here I am.”

“I am glad you did. So that I could be the first man to ask you what brought you here.” Braska said with a soft lit to his voice.

Confusion showed on Sayda’s face while Yuna knew she was trying to work out if the man in front of her was flirting with her. As she did so something on Sayda’s belt started flashing and she glanced down to look at it. Her eyebrows knit and she looked frustrated for a moment and then resigned, ”Cred.” She swore.

“Is that your, I have to go message?”

“Something like that. I wanted more time to to explore the city.”

“I would have liked to show it to you.” Braska told her. He absolutely was flirting with her Yuna decided, her own face still wet with tears, “Can’t help life though.” Sayda said wistfully, “I hope I get to see you again. It’s rare to see a Yevonite Priest who is okay with Al Bhed.”

“How did you know?” Braska asked.

“The staff.” She pointed over at his table, “You should come to Home. I’d show you all the sights, make a grand tour of it. I’d take you out for real cactus honey tea.”

“I’d like that.” Braska answered, “If I happens, consider it a date.”

“Ahhhhh. You can’t say those sort of things when I’m leaving!” Sayda pulled out her watch and glanced at it, “I’m going to be late! I’m so sorry I couldn’t stick around.”

She stood up and put a high value gil coin on the table, enough to cover the bill and then some. Wiping her mouth off one last time she rushed down the street. It took a moment but Braska slowly realized she had left her sphere behind, “Ah. Well, now I’ll have to go to Home if I don’t see her again. Just to give you back.” He told the sphere, “But without you or not, I do think I would like very much to see her again. Just to see the green of her eyes for the first time.”

The recording ended and Rikku turned to see Yuna dabbing at her eyes with the tissues she was holding, trying to stem the flow of her tears. For a moment Yuna wanted to turn away but she found that to do so would be to hide herself. For all that she wished it Yuna had very few memories of her mother. She could remember how she always smelled of sweet perfume, of oil smudged against her cheek, how loud she was but how she could speak softly too - the timbre of her voice like a warm blanket. But it was just flashes, just small fragments in the back of her mind. She could stare at her mother in the farplane as much as she wanted but sometimes it felt empty. Hollow.

Her father was much the same, but there were statues of him everywhere. Books with his name in it, stories that talked about his valor and his honor. How in his death he had expunged the shame he had brought upon his family by marrying an Al Bhed woman. It was easier to remember because the world never let her forget. One time, years ago - she had asked Cid about her mother but an odd look had crossed his face - as if it still pained him to talk about it, so she hadn’t asked again. Her mother’s memory had faded while her father’s only grew until Yuna had been able to eclipse it with her own. But now her mother was illuminated in front of her, in all her radiance and Yuna was overcome. Through her tears she was able to get out a few words, “Where did you find it?”

“My father had it. Braska gave it to him after Sayda died and he buried it in a box with his grief. We found it together a few weeks ago and he asked me to give it to you. To say sorry. If you want any stories he wants to tell them to you. All of them. Wants you to know the person she was before he let his rage at her marriage cloud his vision.” Rikku told her cousin.

“I don’t know how Tidus is going to top this.” Yuna said, laughing while she still wiped away tears.

“Oh he’ll find a way I’m sure.” Rikku grinned, “Now, let’s eat our feelings away.”

“Yes! Food!” Naimi exclaimed as she dove forward.

“Don’t overeat.” Auron warned her.

“I won’t.” Naimi said, and then promptly did.

\- Love/Self -  


Much later, after hugs had been given and goodbyes had been spoken Yuna arrived back home with Elma in tow. Torches were lit in front of her house and soft light cast shadows on the sand. Behind them the sun was starting to set, and everything was awash in a soft golden glow. Seeing this as her cue to leave Elma bowed and after farewells were said, began her walk home. Finally alone for the first time the whole day Yuna stood outside for a moment and allowed the feeling to linger. She soaked up the peace and quiet, infusing it into her skin and into her memories. Into the water pool where she kept all her good memories and good feelings now. To drink down later in case things became difficult. The feelings stored away, she walked forward and into her home.

Inside the table had been set for dinner. Off to the side, there was a beautiful green salad with local vegetables. Next to the salad soft looking rolls were in a small wicker basket. For the centerpiece of the table a large cut of a local red snapper, presented with what smelled like a hint of lemon greeted her senses with its homey smell. Two wine glasses stood ready to be filled with wine. Sounds could be heard behind the cloth that separated the cooking area from the table and Tidus came out holding a bottle of what looked like very expensive white wine, “Welcome home.”

“This is nice.”

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you, I thought after all you had been through today a quiet night in with a simple dinner might suit us well.”

“I think it would.” Yuna said and pulled her chair out, sitting down.

“Wine?” Tidus asked.

“Please.”

He poured her a glass before sitting down himself, and pouring his himself a small amount asked, “How was your day?”

At that Yuna laughed, “I’m sure you felt some of it. And I did tell you about some of it.”

“It felt exhausting. I was glad that I was not training for blitz later in the day, and instead did morning practices. I could have blocked you out but feeling what you felt today, I wanted to experience it with you.”

“You didn’t have to.” Yuna told him, “But I’m glad you did. And yes it was exhausting, but it was good. Everyone was doing their best to tell me in their own small or large way that they were here for me. Here with me, in this.”

“I’m with you too.” Tidus said.

“I know. It’s impossible not to. But even if we didn’t have the connection we had. I would know.” Yuna reassured him.

And she did know. Above all she never questioned Tidus’s dedication to her. When she was hurt or scared or afraid, he would always be there as a shoulder to lean on. Even when he was not in the same room, or the same city, or even the same landmass as her. Their connection was not something that would be broken so easily. There was still something in him, she could feel it deep down that was a little unsure - and he would tell her in time what it was, but for now in this moment she wanted to reassure him that she would never question his love for her. She let that warmth build up in her and then passed it to him, soothingly and so as not to jostle his own emotions, “Thank you.” He told her.

As the meal progressed Yuna told him about the parts of her day she had skipped over in their prior conversation. About each gift that everyone had gotten her, about Paine’s Symbol, Lulu’s charm, Kimahri’s statue, and the gift of family that she had been given from Auron and Rikku that she could never replace. And Tidus listened, openly and with the same warmth that she had shared with him at the start of their dinner. By the end they were both full of comfort and red snapper, “Delicious as always.”

“I have one more thing for you.” Tidus said.

“I thought the meal and company was the gift?” She teased him.

“It was the prelude.”

He walked upstairs and Yuna heard the opening and closing of doors and eventually he came back downstairs with what looked to be a dress on a hanger, but was covered in a very large and long zipped up black bag so as not to ruin the surprise. Yuna quirked her eyebrow at him, “It’s beautiful?”

“I hope so.” Tidus said and then unzipped the bag leaving Yuna to try to find the words for what she felt. While she struggled Tidus continued, “A few days ago you were struggling to find your final Coronation gown and eventually I realized that you might not have the time to decide upon one. So I spent the day thinking about what you would want to wear, and what would make the best statement piece and eventually this is what I came up with. I know it’s not -”

“It’s perfect.” Yuna told him, not letting him finish his nervous ramble.

It felt like staring back into the past. After she had defeated Sin her wardrobe had slowly begun to mutate. For everyday wear she wore her gunner outfit when she could get away with it. When she couldn’t it was either white mage robes or the High Master Summoner robes, which she hated to the depths of her core for how much they resembled Maester robes. Eventually she had gotten used to it, even if she still disliked it - and any sort of connection to her past in her wardrobe had faded away.

Looking at the dress in front of her was looking like a long lost friend. She walked around it looking at the changes that Tidus had made. The purple pleated long skirt had been made even longer, pleats removed - and now a very long cathedral style dress train had been added. A quick glance at the train told her that it would drag more than just a few steps behind her. The white vine-like flower pattern from the original dress wound around the edge of the skirt until it reached the front and climbed up to obi. As if the dress were a tree trunk.

For the most part the obi’s old yellow color and pattern was still intact, but the bow tails had been lengthened so they now trailed down the length of the back of the dress. They stopped short of the end of the skirt train. Above it the white criss-cross top was just as it had always been but the unattached kimono style sleeves had been further exaggerated and were just a little bit longer in every way. Although not so much so that they looked cumbersome. Despite the small changes to the sleeves the pink fading color at the edge of both sleeves had been left the same, “I wanted the world to see the you I fell in love with.” Tidus said, “Not the politician. Just you as you were when I met you. Determined, and beautiful.”

“I was a mess when you met me.” Yuna said, “I fainted right in front of you and Kimahri had to rescue me.”

“But that didn’t stop you. That never stopped you. You kept going and kept fighting on, despite the pain, despite the hardships, despite losing me, despite almost losing everything. That’s who you are, that’s what this dress is. That’s what this dress says. It’s not traditional, it’s not part of their rules, or their laws, or their beliefs. You wore it proudly when they called you traitor, and sought to put you in prison for what they said were crimes against Spira and Yevon but you knew were the first steps to peace. This dress was a long journey and a hard fought battle. It was your battle armor against injustice. The woman I met wasn’t a mess at all. Not even close, not even a little bit. The light behind you made you glow like a goddess and I was in love.”

When he was done Yuna was crying again, “I love you too.”

With little aplomb she threw herself at his chest and let him wrap her up in the safety and tenderness that his arms provided. In that moment Yuna felt truly cherish. Beloved in all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-working Yuna's original FFX costume into her coronation gown was a ridiculous amount of fun. A lot of time spent looking at wedding gown trains and trying to figure out length.
> 
> The name **Sayda** means lucky, it is also a derivative of the name **Saida** meaning princess or lady which, is a derivative of the name **Said** or in some languages - **Cid**. 
> 
> **Cred:** This means Shit, in Al Bhed.


	20. The Morning Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for the ceremony in the afternoon, and find their lives entwined in small ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italics = denotes thought or memory (for the most part)_

**S and I**

The article by Associated Communications member Gilly, known both for being able to stir drama but also maintain her journalism credentials - went up exactly as the sun begun cresting over the horizon. Data pads, magazines, newspapers, commspheres - the communication was impossible to ignore.

“Good Morning Spira! Today is the day.” It started, “After eight long years of waiting her Lady Yuna will become her Emissary Yuna today. People from all over Spira have gathered in New Zanarkand to celebrate this joyous occasion. The coronation marks the end of Yuna’s long journey that started with the defeat of Sin which heralded in the true Eternal Calm. This peace that she created for us was swiftly followed up by her fight and victory against Vegnagun. A victory that ended the cold war between the fractions of New Yevon and The Youth League, and put a stop to a great deal of the weapon propagating by the Al Bhed. We tried reaching out to Yuna or her camp but were told rather briskly that she was busy, which considering the circumstances we completely understand.”

Sitting in her chair at the table inside their small but opulent apartment Shelinda sighed. Unlike the article she had been up before dawn, checking and then double checking the day's events. Elma had told her security was in place, and that she didn’t have to worry but she still did. Yuna said it was one of her best qualities, that it meant that she cared too much but she still hated it. She had been up late last night too, unable to sleep - staring at the ceiling. Only a rather vigorous tussle in bed with Issaru had been eventually able to tire her out enough for sleep. Speaking of, “Are you ready?” She called back to her husband.

“Ah, in a moment. I cannot get this unruly bit of hair to sit still.” He told her.

“I’m sure you still look a lovely picture. We will be late.”

“Ack. I know.”

Finally after a pause he came outside, trying to flatten the part of his hair that was still sticking up. Standing up her dark jade green gown shifted to the floor. Other than the deep red small butterfly outlines that had been stitched into it, the gown was rather simple. It was made to impress but not to overshadow. Walking over to her husband she took the comb he was fiddling with from him and bent his head so that she could comb out his unruly hair, “You are going to be okay you know. Cast aside the what if, you mustn't let yourself be overcome.” She stepped back to admire his hair and smiled, “Let’s go!”

“Let’s. I got word that my brothers are already at the temple and it has been quite sometime since I have seen them. I heard that Maroda and Pace were chosen as part of my security detail.”

When he said that Shelinda felt her face flush, “That was me. I thought it might be comforting?”

“Very much so. Thank you. But you are right, we are going to be late if we do not hurry.”

He turned and opened the door for her. Grabbing her data pad and checking it for the umpteenth time that day Shelinda followed him, communication forgotten. Things would be perfect. They had to be - her job depended on it.

**R and A and N**

Rikku watched as Naimi’s legs kicked back and forth before she snuck a small bit of the food she was eating under the table to Dusky. The monkey, who had been dressed in a small blue waistcoat and top hat chattered excitedly as it nibbled at the bread in it’s hands. Once it finished it climbed up the chair and onto Naimi’s shoulder, “What did I tell you about no monkeys on your shoulder while we eat?” Rikku asked.

“That it encourages Dusky to climb on the table, and eat food out of plates. But it’s a special day sus! Look at him he’s so cute.” Naimi gave the monkey a scratch under it’s chin that it’s smile showed it clearly enjoyed, “Also why do I have to wear a short qipao dress. You and tyt are both wearing pants.”

It was true for the most part. Rikku was wearing a modified version of her alchemist dressphere costume, that was less focused on function and more on fashion. For instance the half skirt had been lengthened and her orange boots which were normally more about function than form, now had a high heal and had forgone battle use for looking like they had just come out of a high end fashion catalogue. Auron meanwhile, well he looked as he always did and that was why his Rikku loved him, “You choose to bring the dress to wear didn’t you?” Auron asked his daughter.

“I did. But I didn’t know I could bring pants!” Naimi argued.

“Would you like to change?” Rikku asked.

“No that’s okay.” Naimi said quietly so that Rikku had to ask her to speak up, “No that’s okay.” She repeated.

“Alright.” Auron said.

As they continued to eat Rikku looked down at her bowl of porridge and realized with a start what day it was. It wasn’t so much that she didn’t already know, just that the meaning of it suddenly came upon her swiftly and left her feeling as if she was free falling. Things would be so different after today. Her Yunie, her cousin, her best goddamn friend was about to be in charge of Spira. In charge of all of them, their destiny in her hands. It wasn’t too different from how they had always lived their lives while adventuring, but somehow this felt different. She spooned a bite of food into her mouth and ate it slowly, “We’ll protect Yunie no matter what right?” She looked at Auron for guidance.

“Even if people are terrible to her, or she faces another New Yevon verses Youth League situation, when the moon sets or when the sun rises. Yes, we will be there for her.” Auron told his wife, “We are her guardians, but perhaps we are something more important as well - we are her family. All of us, bonded together by experience.”

“Tyt! You’re leaking.” Naimi pointed to a stray pyrefly that had come loose from his form.

“Ah. I am.” He glanced at his form which had lost some of its corporeal state, “I suppose I went too deeply into the memory of it.”

“No. It’s good. I’m glad. That’s what I needed to hear. Now let’s finish eating and join Knyhtvydran. We can walk over to Valefor’s temple together with him.” Rikku said.

“Yes ma’am!” Naimi saluted her mother.

Naimi’s giggle was infectious and helped raise Rikku’s spirits. Auron was right. What was about to happen was terrifying in a way that Sin had never been. Sin was constant, unending, and static. This was so very different - this was change.

A moment later her thoughts were interrupted when the comm on the wall next to them begun to whistle. She thought about letting Auron get it but it begun to glow orange signaling that it was for her. With a sigh she stood up and walked across their kitchen to see just who was calling.

**L and N**

Lulu pushed open the door of the cabin she was in to look out over the small village that used to be the only living area in Besaid. This was where she had grown up, where she had lost but also gained. The whole village had been gated off to company, and camera’s lined the small road that made up the only street in the village. A few news reporters who had been given front seat access walked around waiting for those who had been invited to the private High Priest or Priestess naming ceremony to arrive. They didn’t actually know that she and Nooj had opted to stay in her home village instead of the inn and Lulu thought to keep it that way until it became absolutely necessary to leave the tent.

She shut the door and turned to Nooj who was polishing his new bright silver colored leg modification until it shone. It had been a gift from Gippal on the occasion of the coronation and Nooj was very much in love with how well it fit and grafted with his skin. Two weeks ago he had been sick with the pain of the installation, which he had called a beautiful high - but now that he was no longer ill even Lulu could see that he moved better with it than his previous one. Gippal was getting better and better each time he made the new part that Lulu thought that Nooj might not need his cane one day. But for now he still did.

The cane too was a gift from Gippal, part cane part hidden blade. It went against the rule that Elma had tried to lay out that no one but protective detail would be able to carry weapons. However Lulu guessed that everyone who had watched over Yuna at some point would not be able to help themselves. A small moggle was clipped to the side of her dress, Rikku had already said she was bringing a dressphere, and she knew that Auron was fond of bringing his sword with him wherever he went. She wasn’t sure about the others, but she didn’t doubt they too would either have visible or hidden weapons on them somewhere. Especially Kimahri whose race considered weapons part of ceremonial clothing, “I know it’s silly but looking out at everything, I feel like I might actually miss this.” Lulu said, this emotion had not been present a few days ago.

“You could always do what Baralai is doing and abdicate to a council member.” Nooj told her.

“And have to spend the rest of my hopefully short life locked up in a dusty room debating with people I loathe? Ha.” Lulu answered, “Baralai can stand that. He even likes it for reasons I will never understand, but I would rather live thousands of lives than join the Yevon Council.”

Thinking about it made her shudder. She had already lived that life for eight years and to do so for any longer was unacceptable. To be caged in that room again made her head dizzy. As her heart caught up with her emotions she laughed, “What do you find so funny?” Nooj asked.

“I believe you just cured me.” She told him.

“It was a short ailment.”

Still, there were parts of it she would miss. Not the debates, not the conversation, and surely not many of the people. But she would miss the feeling that came with putting a law or amendment into the flow of the world and seeing it blossom to life. In creating real change that lead to smiling faces and a world where perhaps there would be just a little bit less hurt, just a little bit less pain. So that perhaps no one would ever have to go through what she or Yuna went through again. That is what she would miss. But now it was Yuna’s turn, a changing of the guard. And truthfully she was glad to give it up.

**L and N (2)**

Lucil had the chest at the end of their guest bed open and was riffling through it while Nhadala was in the bathroom putting on the finishing touches to her make-up. While Nhadala was in a short yellow summer dress Lucil had put on her old Chocobo Knight garb. For the most part she was doing her best to not look frazzled but when Nhadala came back into the bedroom she had to go back into the bathroom to get a comb and hand it to her wife. Lucil sighed, “I can’t find my gun holster. I could have sworn I left it in this box.” Her face looked a bit nervous and paler than usual, but she accepted the comb and was able to placate her hair back into position.

“Did you check the bedside table drawer?” Nhadala asked.

“I did.” Lucil’s brows knit and Nhadala could tell that she was frustrated, “My first day back at the gig and I can’t find my gun holster.”

Sighing Nhadala knelt down on the floor and took Lucil’s hands. It was clear to her that her wife was more than a little nervous to be on protective detail after so many years away from the force. It didn’t help that Elma had decided that it would be Lucil’s job to watch over Yuna with her. Lucil had requested Lulu but somehow her old comrade had been able to talk her into helping out with Yuna on the premise that it would be just like old times. Originally Lucil had thought it would be fun but as the day had worn on yesterday she had confessed that she was nervous. Nhadala rubbed Lucil’s palm with her thumb in soothing circles, “You are going to be fine. Who was it that saved me from those crazy Maelspike fish a few weeks ago when I dove to deeply into that underwater cave we were exploring.”

“Me.” Lucil sighed, “I should call Rikku and ask if I can borrow one of hers. I know she hordes them, hopefully she hasn’t left yet.”

Kissing Lucil softly Nhadala smiled and then helped her off the floor, “That would be the responsible thing to do.”

“It would.” Lucil said, “And dear?”

“Yes?” Nhadala inquired.

“Thank you.”

“Love you too.” Nhadala told her, “Now hurry up so we can get out of here.”

With a small motion of accent Lucil ducked out of the room to make the call leaving a smug Nhadala in her wake.

**K and K and N**

Kelk grumbled as Nuvy licked the top of his head and then brought the large fur comb she was holding down the length of his back. She repeated this process a few times until he was squirming in his seat. When it had just been him and his father the last few days Kimahri had not demanded this of him. He had been treated like a true Ronso Youth instead of a Ronso pup. The arrival of his mother last night had changed that. If his friends could see him now they would be laughing their heads off. He hated it and his crossed arms into a stiff disposition letting his frustrations be shown, “Not pup anymore!” He complained.

“No not pup.” Nuvy said, “But still son. Let mother dote on him. Soon will be full grown and mother will fade from thoughts.”

“Never. Kelk good Ronso son.”

At that Kimahri let out a bark of laughter from the back of the room and the chair he was sitting on, “Ha. Kelk troublemaker.”

“Kelk Ronso youth now. Kelk good son! Good brother.” Kelk argued with a bit of a wine in his voice.

“Good son not patronize Ronso mother like this.” Kimahri told him, “Ronso mother would best Ronso son in combat. Make him look like paste.”

Being reminded of his skill in battle made Kelk drop his arms and growl in frustration. But the point had been made. For the next few minutes Kelk let his mother, lick and comb his fur to shining. When she was done Kelk walked over to the mirror and had to admit that she had done a good job. His father took baths in the mountain springs to clean himself but his fur never shone like this. Mother’s cleaning was best it was true and even his frustrations from before couldn’t deny this, “Look like Ronso Chief.” He complimented his mother.

“Not yet.” Nuvy said, standing up from her place on the floor. She walked over to the counter, where she opened a black box and took out a hollow silver horn cast. She returned to her son and affixed to Kelk’s almost grown horn, “Now you ready.”

His father had one too, only his was golden and not silver to show his status as Chief. It had been made to hold tight to his blunted half horn but still extended upward to a point. It was the first time Kelk had seen his father with a full horn and it made him full of pride. Hornless or not his Ronso father was the epitome of Ronso pride and Ronso strength. Some Ronso pups had even tried to blunt their own horns in solidarity before they were caught and admonished. It was said now that no one other than the Chief could be hornless and so strong. Ronso father had laughed when Kelk had told him this, and said it was just a myth to stop Ronso pups from cutting off their horns. All Ronso were strong no matter the size of their horns. Still it wouldn’t do to tell Ronso pups to go cut off such a weapon, “Is Kimahri nervous?” Nuvy asked her husband.

“Yuna is strong like mountain. Yuna will be fine.” At his father’s words Kelk whooped, “Yes. Kelk Ronso youth correct. Today is day of celebration. Let go celebrate.”

**B and P**

Baralai laughed as Paine fiddled with the high collar of her white dress. In all of his years of knowing her he had seen her in the type of dress she was wearing a grand total of once. The dress had looked different last time and he had known she had hated wearing it then just as equally as she hated wearing it now. Anything for her best friend Baralai surmised, anything for the woman who was her father’s chosen partner. Paine fiddled with it a little more until the stiff fabric sat against her neck in a way that worked and didn’t leave her feeling uncomfortable. For the most part the dress had a simple silhouette, but at the bottom as per Valkyrie tradition were the symbols of the different Aeons. Unlike the dress she had won at the start of the battle against Sin the rainbow color had been forgone for simple black thread.

It fit her better, which was good because she was wearing a large skull ring to complement it. A stiff cape also in deep ebony black, hung off her shoulders. Baralai thought she looked like a goddess of death, and perhaps she was. The only one of them who had been unable to put her sword down, who cut down swaths of fiends and found pleasure in it. The last remnants of Yu Yevon and Sin’s bloody urgings curling inside of her - unable to deny them like her father could, like her father had. But then, there was also the woman who could come home and just sit for hours. A beautiful oxymoron, he loved every bit of her, “You’re stunning.” He told her and meant it.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” She teased.

“These are just normal robes. Just normal me.”

“And he is stunning.”

If he were a stronger man he would have been able to stop the blush that colored his face. He was not a stronger man and so he felt his face heating up, “Tidus will not like the gown.” He commented.

“He will recoil once. I have warned him that I plan on wearing it. He cannot escape the fact that I killed him, it will be with him forever. He will grow stronger from each sting. The dress is not for him.”

No Baralai supposed, it was not. It was for Yuna, to show solidarity. To remind her of the bond the two of them shared. There was a knock on their door, “Breakfast!” A chipper voice informed them.

Baralai stood up leaving Paine to her devices. As he stuck his head out the door to thank the woman who had brought their food he saw Lucil talking animatedly on a commsphere and chuckled to himself a little bit. When he returned he noted that Paine had her eyes closed, her way of telling him that she was speaking to Yuna and Tidus. Giving Paine time to herself, he put the tray on the table next to them and drank from one of the cups of tea that had been brought for them. Wheddn Paine was done they would eat and then depart.

**G and C**

Gippal fixed the edge of his buzz cut and then put the razor down to admire his face. Not too bad if he had to say so himself. He was quite the handsome devil honestly. He had no idea why Rikku always thought it pertinent to mock this haircut - buzz cuts were in this season. Also he had started to get tired of always finding sand in his long golden locks so off all his hair had come. And no matter how much Rikku said it was true, the haircut did not make him look like their father. It just wasn’t true. It made him look badass.

A knock on the metal bathroom door interrupted his thoughts and his father’s gruff voice spoke to him, “Rikku said she’s going to be a few minutes late, but it shouldn’t change her arrival time too greatly. You finished preening in the mirror?”

Ah yes he had forgotten the joys of living at home. When he was young he hadn’t minded it too much. After all there were meals he didn’t have to pay for, a bedroom he didn’t always have to clean, and all sorts of other nice perks - if he wanted something his father would, money permitting buy it for him. Of course he was a grown adult now, and his father’s self appointed representative for all Al Bhed matters but living with his father sometimes made him feel like a child again, “Almost done old man. Hold your horses.”

“Who you calling an old man? Didn’t they teach you more self respect than that?”

“With you teaching the lessons?” He shot back and then opened the door.

His father was leaning against the metal wall that ran alongside the door. As he came out Cid pushed himself off the wall and the two of them walked side by side into the bridge room. His half-brother, and Rikku’s full brother was there waiting for them as well shutting off controls and turning the airship off. For some reason Brother was okay with living with Cid, even found ways to take pleasure in it. But then Brother had always been content with taking things slow. Cid said Brother took after him, they were both a little wild at heart but deep down they were okay with living an easy undisturbed life. Rikku and Gippal took after their mothers. They were doers, they loved getting their hands dirty and changing the world around them.

In one of his father’s more pensive moments he had told Gippal that he was glad that all the women in his life had been so willing to fight and break things to fix them. To go against the status quo. He was no longer hurt that Sayda had decided to marry outside off Al Bhed blood, because when you looked at the outcome - at the woman Yuna was and had become - how could you be angry at that? She had swept into their life like a whirlwind and left them without Home, but she had also by doing so knocked down the racial barriers that had long existed between those from Yevon and the Al Bhed.

That’s why this day was so important to some of them. It would truly signify the beginning of what he hoped was a new age, a new dawn to the story of the Al Bhed. No longer feared, and no longer regulated to dark alleyways to skulk about. Yuna was a child of Spira above all, a child of a united Spira - not a broken one, “You seem like you’ve dipped into some scary thoughts there.” Cid said.

“Nah. Just thinking about Yuna.” He told Cid.

“She’s come a long way hasn’t she? She’s got her sudran’s blood.” Cid said.

“Indeed she has.”

A small ringing noise alerted them to the fact that a small boat was approaching their ship and Brother exclaimed excitedly, “Rikku is here!”

Indeed she was Gippal though. Together with his father, and his half-brother they went out to greet her.

**Y and T**

Elma and Lucil both would be at her home at any moment so Yuna was outside on her porch enjoying the morning sun before they arrived. She was dressed in her formal lavender, white, and gold robes. Around her neck she wore a black stole, which had her own butterfly and phoenix symbol embroidered into it with thin stitching at the bottom. The same symbol that she had seen the day before on the banner on the Capitol building. It had been Tidus’s idea - to slowly replace the symbol of Yevon with her own. Of course she couldn’t completely erase it, it would always be in the alphabet as “A” but as a religious symbol - Tidus said it had to go.

As he had told her this she could tell that he was struggling to get the words out, unhappy to erase part of himself that had made such a mark on Spira’s history but eventually he had told her that it had to be done. Himself be damned. Lulu, Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal - who had been part of that particular conference call, had agreed. Yuna was hesitant to put her mark on the world like that but Lulu had put it in plain terms that it would either be her or Yevon, and which would she prefer. After that she had agreed with a little less, but still some - reluctance.

She took a sip of her tea and banished those thoughts from her mind. It wouldn’t do well to dwell on the past, instead there was a future ahead of her and despite her fears she would conquer it. Closing her eyes to the sunlight she took a deep breath, today would be a good day.

 _“It will be.”_ Both Paine and Tidus told her at the same time.

 _“Listening in were you?”_ Yuna said mirth in her voice.

 _“Couldn’t help it. You were worrying loudly, interrupting morning breakfast.”_ Paine told her.

Next to her Yuna heard the floorboards creak as Tidus joined her. He didn’t say anything and Yuna opened her eyes to reach out for his hand, _“Sorry for interrupting breakfast.”_ Yuna said.

 _“Not all is lost.”_ Paine said.

 _“Not all is lost.”_ Tidus repeated and smiled at Yuna as he said it.

 _“Don’t be so pessimistic.”_ Yuna said, _“We have our whole future set out for us. If we fight for it, there is so much to gain.”_

At that she could hear both Paine and Tidus laugh, _“It’s just breakfast.”_ Paine told Yuna.

 _“Oh hush.”_ Yuna said. Despite that Yuna too couldn’t hold her own laughter in, and joined them in their merriment. As her laughter quieted she let out a breath, _“Today is really the day isn’t it.”_ She said.

 _“It is.”_ Tidus said, _“Are you afraid?”_

_“No. I think I should be. Afraid. But I’m not. Everyone is with me, cheering me on. I reach out and can touch feelings - yours and Paine’s and the warmth of them, and I know that I will be ok.”_

As she said this she leaned against Tidus’s shoulder and took another sip of her tea. Elma and Lucil would be here soon indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Knyhtvydran:** Grandfather
> 
>  **Sudran:** Mother
> 
> This is a bit of a quiet chapter before the next two with just a little smattering of plot.


End file.
